


Just Kids With A Dream

by Reader88



Series: The Utopian Knights [17]
Category: 1980s - Fandom, Boyz n the Hood (1991), School of Rock (2003), The Jacksons: An American Dream (TV), The New Edition Story (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader88/pseuds/Reader88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a dozen boys at The Unconditional Orphanage decide to form a rock band The Utopian Knights are born! Nick Cannon and Ricky Rodriguez join the team as co-band managers and co-songwriters. But will their pure talent be good enough to get them out of the South Side and on to fame and fortune?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the previous stories in "The Utopian Knights" series then you need to read them before you read this!
> 
> The year is 1986. That means Nick Cannon and Ricky Rodriguez are 22. Tevin Campbell, DJ Malone, and Ryan Toby are 12. Wolfgang Nakamura, Remy Beaumont, and Vikram Mehta are 11. Romeo Santana, Kenny Richmond, and Zubbi Uzoma are 8. Jeremy Sumpter, Tony Garcia, and Jason Weaver are 7.

August 1986

When Tevin saw Nick and Ricky stretched out on the living room couch, he asked, "Why are y'all still here? Shouldn't you be heading to rehearsal?"

Nick and Ricky had joined a band called The Music Masters who had more dedication than their previous band, The Bomb Squad. Nick explained, "The bandleader and the manager were cheating us. They kept most of the money from the gigs while we got pennies."

Tevin asked Nick and Ricky, "Then can I holler at you for a second?"

Ricky said, "Sure, what is it?"

Tevin said, "Me and some of the other kids have started a band. We're serious about being in show business but we need managers and songwriters to help us be professional and really stand out."

Nick and Ricky went down to the basement and sat down in two chairs.

Nick said, "You boys have five minutes to show me and Ricky what you got." The instrumentalists started playing the intro to Rockwell's "Somebody's Watching Me." Tevin sang the melody while DJ, Ryan, Kenny, and Jason sang the harmonies. They sang and danced in sync while Nick and Ricky nodded their heads to the music.

When they finished the song, Tevin asked, "Did you like it?"

Ricky said, "No. We  _loved_ it."

Nick said, "Boys, we're gonna make beautiful music together."

Nick and Ricky traded their 1969 Pontiac GTO for a VW minibus since they and the kids would need a large motor vehicle to transport them and their instruments to each of their gigs. They also bought microphones, a synthesizer, and platforms. Nick said, "We got extra mikes for Jeremy's drum set and small, ball-sized mikes for the horns. This way the audience will able to hear all of y'all."

Ricky said, "We also sold the Wurlitzer. It turns out it was worth plenty of money because the last model was made two years ago. With the cash we were able to buy a synth keyboard for Wolfgang."

Nick said, "We also bought platforms so that the audience can see the fellas in the back."

Big Mama had told them, "I believe in the boys' talents. If they want to form a band then let them. But there are a few conditions. One, they need to maintain good grades in school at all times. Two, you two need to protect them from anything foul that could be going on in the music world of Chicago. Three, if I detect any problems going on with this band then it's over. Understand?"

Nick and Ricky both said, "Yes, ma'am."

Down in the basement the kids set themselves up. Back row, from stage right (or the audience's left) on platforms: Wolfgang Nakamura, keyboardist; Zubbi Uzoma, trumpeter; Tony Garcia, saxophonist; Romeo Santana, slide trombonist; and Jeremy Sumpter, drummer.  
Front row, from stage right (or the audience's left): Remy Beaumont, lead guitarist; DJ Malone, bass vocalist and dancer; Kenny Richmond, baritone vocalist and dancer; Tevin Campbell, tenor vocalist and dancer; Jason Weaver, boy soprano vocalist and dancer; Ryan Toby, baritenor vocalist and dancer; and Vikram Mehta, bassist.

Tevin would also act as the bandleader, DJ as the choreographer, and Vikram as the band stylist. Nick and Ricky would preside over the act as co-band managers and songwriters. Nick said, "Before we start we need to get a few things straight. First, this band is gonna go through a lot of hard work. Y'all are gonna have to sacrifice a lot of free time. But it'll be worth it because you'll be seen as professionals instead of just another bunch of musical boys from the ghetto."

Ricky said, "Second, you have to be patient. It could be a few years before we get our big break. The Bomb Squad broke up because they didn't experience success right away. But you're kids; you've got all the time in the world."

Nick said, "Third, y'all are a band. That means you're a team. Everybody is equal. So if anyone is thinking of outshining the others onstage you can either forget it or you can walk way right now."

Ryan said, "The Atlanta A&T marching band's motto is, 'One Band, One Sound.'"

Kenny said, "Plus, me, Jason, and DJ told Tevin that we were down with this band as long as we all got to sing."

With all that settled the boys started rehearsing the two songs they would perform at a talent contest in two weeks. They decided to perform DeBarge's "Rhythm of the Night" and Michael Jackson's "Thriller." Nick said, "Okay, boys. One, two, three!" Jeremy started a beat on the drums, Vikram plucked the bass, and then all the instrumentalists joined in as Tevin grabbed the mic stand and began to sing lead:

 _"When it feels like the world is on your shoulders_  
_And all of the madness has got you going crazy_  
_It's time to get out step out into the street_  
_Where all of the action is right there at your feet_

 _Well I know a place where we can dance all night away_  
_Underneath electric stars_  
_Just come with me and we can shake your blues right away_  
_You'll be doing fine when the music starts_

 _To the beat of the rhythm of the night_  
_Dance until the morning light_  
_Forget about the worries on your mind_  
_You can leave them all behind_  
_To the beat of the rhythm of the night_  
_Oh the rhythm of the night, oh yeah_ _"_

The four other vocalists sang backup and started dancing to the choreography that DJ had planned earlier. Ricky then interrupted and said, "No, no, stop!" The boys stopped playing and singing while Ricky said, "Wolfgang I can't hear the sound of the synth keyboard."

Wolfgang replied, "I'm used to playing classical songs on concert piano. I'm not used to this!" Wolfgang pointed at the two keyboards attached to the model as if it was an alien from outer space.

Nick said, "You've also played harpsichords and organs. How different can this be?"

Wolfgang stated, "None of the classical Western keyboards have dials, switches, amplifiers, speakers, or other complicated gadget and gizmos to make music."

Then Tevin stated, "Ya know, Wolfgang, we all know you're pretty smart. So we all believe you'll be smart enough to figure out how to play that synth keyboard. I mean, house music is taking the South Side by storm. Synth keyboards are critical to the sound we're trying to make. Without an electronic keyboardist, we won't have a psychedelic show. And there's no way we can live with that." House music was created by Chicago's club deejays. It featured 4/4 beats, drum machines, off-beat hi-hat cymbals, and synthesizers.

They started the song from the top but Nick stopped them again when they got to the chorus. Nick said, "DJ, your voice is still flat."

Remy laughed and said, "Everything about him is flat! His hair, his height, his style!"

DJ punched Remy in the shoulder and then tackled him to the ground. Nick and Ricky pulled them apart. Ricky said, "Don't damage the guitar! Do you have any idea how much money guitars cost?"

Nick gave Ricky a look that said,  _Dude, these boys' cooperation is way more important than a guitar._ Nick said, "Y'all are a team! Start acting like it!"

DJ said, "I'm a rapper, not a singer."

Ricky said, "Well, now you're a rapper _and_ a singer. DJ, ya gotta sing right or else the entire vocal arrangement will fall apart."

Tevin said, "I can give you some vocal lessons."

Next was "Thriller." Nick and Ricky said any songs by Michael Jackson were pure gold. Michael Jackson was the biggest star of the '80s and all the kids in the South Side idolized him. Tevin, DJ, and Jason were the biggest fans of MJ's, which could be seen in their vocal work and dancing. When the band rehearsed, Wolfgang started with slow playing on the keyboard and then Romeo, Zubbi, and Tony blew those horns. Then Vikram would play the simple and funky bass line while Tevin started to sing the first verse:

 _"It's close to midnight_  
_something evil's lurkin' in the dark_  
_under the moonlight_  
_You see a sight that almost stops your heart_  
_You try to scream_  
_But terror takes the sound before you make it_  
_You start to freeze_  
_As horror looks you right between the eyes_  
_You're paralyzed"_

Then all five vocalists started to sing the chorus:

 _"'Cause this is thriller!_  
_Thriller night!_  
_And no one's gonna save you_  
_From the beast about to strike_  
_You know it's thriller!_  
_Thriller night..._  
_You're fighting for your life_  
_Inside a killer_  
_Thriller tonight, yeah."_

Nick said, "Stop!" All the boys stopped making music while they listened to Nick. Nick said, "Ryan, your dancing's a bit off. Can you try to keep up?"

Ryan said, "I'll try."

When they were singing the final chorus the five vocalists were supposed to dance like the zombies in MJ's "Thriller" music video. When Ryan messed up for the third time Ricky exclaimed, "No, Ryan! You missed the step again!"

Ryan said, "I was trying."

DJ said, "He's throwing the whole choreography off with his mistakes."

Nick said, "If we don't get this right there's no way you'll win the talent contest. Jason, show Ryan how it's done. Everyone else, just split."

After Tevin tutored DJ on vocals, DJ was still sulking. Tevin asked him, "Yo, dude, what's wrong?"

DJ said, "If we're serious about this band then will I ever be able to play b-ball again?"

Tevin said, "I'm sure you can shoot hoops on the neighborhood courts in your spare time."

DJ said, "Yeah, but I'll never be able to go pro."

Tevin said, "I thought you liked being part of the band."

DJ said, "I love music but I also love basketball."

Tevin said, "Look, not a lot of NBA players come out of the South Side. I think music will take you farther than sports. A ballplayer's career only lasts a few years if he's lucky. Musicians become songwriters, publishers, and even businessmen."

DJ said, "Ya sure this band will go far?"

Tevin said, "For real, bro."

DJ high-fived Tevin and said, "Thanks, man."

Over the next several days the twelve boys were forced into a life of constant rehearsal. DJ learned to sing in tune and Ryan kept up with the choreography. Wolfgang got the hang of the keyboard and was soon belting out cool sounds on the keys. Vikram had only been playing the bass guitar for about a year and was still learning how to dance while holding the bass since most sitar players usually sit on the floor. However, the other boys all knew Vikram was a talented dancer since the others watched him dance to the soundtracks of Bollywood movies. Vikram had plenty of dance talent and Nick, Ricky, and the band were able to teach him how to combine his sitar-playing skills with his dancing skills. Soon they got "Rhythm of the Night" and "Thriller" down solid.

After dinner, the boys rehearsed a bit more and then went straight to bed since they were always exhausted from the days' rehearsals. Unfortunately, DJ, Ryan, Romeo, Kenny, Jason, and Jeremy all suffered from nightmares. They even had night sweats and tossed and turned in their sleep. Since they weren't getting a full night's sleep, Big Mama had to give them sleeping medication to help them doze off. But being addicted to sleep medication is never a good thing so Big Mama also had to wean them off it. Unfortunately, without the sleeping medication there was no way the boys could go to sleep. Nick and Ricky were the best at comforting them since they suffered from nightmares, too. They would hold the boys in their arms until they went to sleep or read them bedtime stories. These things helped the boys out a lot but they still dreaded bedtime.

During one of their practices, Wolfgang said, "We're all forgetting something very important."

Tevin asked, "What?"

Wolfgang said, "Our band needs a name."

Nick said, "That's right. A name just doesn't tell people who you are but what you're all about."

Tevin added, "Like The Chi-Lites; The Impressions; Earth, Wind, and Fire."

Kenny said, "The Supremes, The Temptations, The Four Tops, The Commodores, The Jackson Five."

Romeo said, "The Stylistics, The O' Jays, Blue Magic."

Jeremy said, "Led Zeppelin, The Rolling Stones, Queen."

DJ said, "Grandmaster Flash and The Furious Five, The Sugarhill Gang, Run-D.M.C."

Wolfgang said, "Yeah, yeah, well, I came up with a name. But I'll write it down first." Then Wolfgang got out a sketchpad and a black marker. He wrote something on it and then presented it to the band:  **THE UTOPIAN KNIGHTS.**

Remy said, "The Utopian Knights? How'd you come up with a name like that?"

Wolfgang explained, "Utopia is a name for a supposedly perfect society. I doubt any of you have read the book by Thomas More."

Nick said, "I have."

Ricky added, "Me too."

Wolfgang said, "Oh. Anyway, we'll show audiences that the key to building a perfect society is by first accepting diversity. Look at us. We're from different races, cultures, and nationalities. But together we formed one awesome band. The Knight part I got from King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. The Knights didn't just fight evil; they also offered help in many other ways, such as feeding the poor. We'll show people that we're not afraid to stand up to the world's injustices. Well, do you guys like it or should I come up with another name?"

Tevin said, "I like it."

DJ added, "The Utopian Knights is a badass name!" The boys all agreed.

Soon the talent contest was three days away. The boys rehearsed again and again until Nick and Ricky said it was perfect and that they were ready. While Nick and Ricky were shopping with Kim and Alicia at The Salvation Army, Kim gave her opinion on the boys' talents, "I think the boys sound great. I'm sure they'll win the talent contest!"

Alicia said, "Sometimes I think they're working too hard. They should be outside playing. Kids don't stay kids for very long."

Nick said, "Before you know it most of the kids in the South Side will be signing up for jobs at the steel mills, the factories, the meat-packing facilities, the dump, and a whole bunch of other blue-collar dead end jobs."

Ricky said, "Yeah, we wanna do our part to make sure the kids in the orphanage aren't working dead end jobs to make ends meet. Or joining a gang, getting strung out on dope, or getting an all-expense paid trip to jail or the city morgue."

Kim said, "We all want what's best for the kids but I don't want them working too hard."

Nick explained, "We all share the same dream."

Ricky added, "But we gotta work hard to make it a reality."


	2. Chapter 2

The talent contest was held at the Susan B. Anthony Junior High School auditorium. Most of the neighborhood had turned up for the event. Big Mama, Kim, Alicia, Nick, Ricky, and most of the other kids were sitting in the audience. Only performers were allowed backstage so Nick and Ricky were forced to sit in the audience. The band was scheduled next to last.

Nick and Ricky kept fiddling with their hats until Big Mama told them, "Guys, don't worry. I've seen how well you've rehearsed the boys over the past few weeks. They'll do great."

Nick and Ricky smiled and said, "Thanks, Big Mama."

Backstage the band members were eagerly anticipating their set in the contest. They were all wearing Catholic school uniforms which had been restyled thanks to Vikram's designs although other kids in the orphanage helped him sew the costumes. Their uniforms were now bright, colorful, and customized. Some of them were wearing bright shirts underneath the sweaters. DJ was wearing a backwards cap and Ryan was wearing a colorful African hat that Zubbi had given to him. Tevin and DJ were also wearing stud earrings since they had gotten their ears pierced. All the boys were wearing patent-leather penny loafers with white socks. Tony had shined their shoes with his shoeshine kit to make sure they looked brand new. Tevin reminded them, "The most important thing is not to panic. Don't look at the audience or the emcee. If we perform the songs like we did at home then the awards will take care of themselves." When Remy and Vikram went to get their guitars from the wall they were leaning on Tevin took one look at the instruments and asked, "What's wrong with this picture?" Remy and Vikram saw that someone had messed with the tuning pegs. As they fixed them Tevin asked Zubbi, Romeo, and Tony to blow their horns. Zubbi's trumpet and Romeo's trombone sounded fine but Tony's saxophone made a horrible sound. Tevin stuck his hand in the sax and pulled out a wad of paper. Tevin explained, "Other groups will try to sabotage us to even out the competition. You've gotta keep a close eye on the instruments and equipment."

After some other bands had gone on the emcee announced, "And now I'd like to introduce The Utopian Knights!" The boys went onstage and then Tevin said, "One, two, three, four." The boys played their instruments while Tevin took the mike stand to center stage and his tenor voice took lead:

 _"When it feels like the world is on your shoulders_  
_And all of the madness has got you going crazy_  
_It's time to get out step out into the street_  
_Where all of the action is right there at your feet_

 _Well I know a place where we can dance all night away_  
_Underneath electric stars_  
_Just come with me and we can shake your blues right away_  
_You'll be doing fine when the music starts_

 _To the beat of the rhythm of the night_  
_Dance until the morning light_  
_Forget about the worries on your mind_  
_You can leave them all behind_  
_To the beat of the rhythm of the night_  
_Oh the rhythm of the night, oh yeah_

 _Look out on the street now the party's just beginning_  
_The music's playing a celebration's starting_  
_Under the street lights the scene is being set_  
_A night for romance a night you won't forget_

 _So come join the fun this ain't no time to be staying home_  
_Oh there's too much going on_  
_Tonight is gonna be a night like you've never known_  
_We're gonna have a good time the whole night long_

 _To the beat of the rhythm of the night_  
_Dance until the morning light_  
_Forget about the worries on your mind_  
_You can leave them all behind_  
_To the beat of the rhythm of the night_  
_Oh the rhythm of the night oh_

 _To the beat of the rhythm of the night_  
_To the beat of the rhythm of the night_

 _So come join the fun this ain't no time to be staying home_  
_Oh there's too much going on_  
_Tonight is gonna be a night like you've never known_  
_We're gonna have a good time the whole night long_

 _To the beat of the rhythm of the night_  
_Dance until the morning light_  
_Forget about the worries on your mind_  
_You can leave them all behind_

 _To the beat of the rhythm of the night_  
_Dance until the morning light_  
_Forget about the worries on your mind_

 _To the beat of the rhythm of the night_  
_Forget about the worries on your mind_  
_To the beat of the rhythm of the night_  
_Forget about the worries on your mind_  
_To the beat of the rhythm of the night_  
_Forget about the worries on your mind"_

The audience applauded like crazy. The boys took a bow and then DJ said, "Wait, ladies and gentlemen there's more!" Wolfgang started on the keyboard, then the horn section came in. Vikram played the bass line and soon the audience was clapping along and getting excited before the boys started singing! Tevin then sang the first verse:

 _"It's close to midnight_  
_something evil's lurkin' in the dark_  
_under the moonlight_  
_You see a sight that almost stops your heart_  
_You try to scream_  
_But terror takes the sound before you make it_  
_You start to freeze_  
_As horror looks you right between the eyes_  
_You're paralyzed_

 _'Cause this is thriller!_  
_Thriller night!_  
_And no one's gonna save you_  
_From the beast about to strike_  
_You know it's thriller!_  
_Thriller night..._  
_You're fighting for your life_  
_Inside a killer_  
_Thriller tonight, yeah."_

Then Ryan sang the second verse:

 _"You hear the door slam_  
_And realize there's nowhere left to run_  
_You feel the cold hand_  
_And wonder if you'll ever see the sun_  
_You close your eyes_  
_And hope that this is just imagination_  
_Girl, but all the while_  
_You hear a creature creepin' up behind_  
_You're outta time_

 _'Cause this is thriller!_  
_Thriller night!_  
_There ain't no second chance_  
_to fight the thing with the forty eyes, girl_  
_(Thriller...)_  
_(Thriller night!)_  
_You're fighting for your life_  
_Inside a killer_  
_Thriller tonight_

 _Night creatures crawl_  
_In the depths up to haunt in their masquerade_  
_There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time_  
_(They're open wide)_  
_Is the end of your life"_

On the word "life" Ryan belted out a high C that made the audience cheer. Now it was Jason's turn to sing the last verse:

 _"They're out to get you_  
_There's demons closing in on every side_  
_They will possess you_  
_Unless you change that number on your dial_  
_Now is the time_  
_For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah_  
_All through the night_  
_I'll save you from the terror on the screen_  
_I'll make you see_

 _That this is thriller!_  
_Thriller night!_  
_'Cause I can thrill you more_  
_Than any ghost would ever dare try_  
_(Thriller...)_  
_(Thriller night!)_  
_So let me hold you tight_  
_And share a_  
_killer, diller, chiller_  
_Thriller here tonight"_

Then Tevin, DJ, Ryan, Kenny, and Jason started to dance the zombie dance from MJ's "Thriller" music video. The audience was soon on their feet dancing with them. When the boys danced back to their mikes Tevin sang the final lyrics:

 _"'Cause this is thriller!_  
_Thriller night!_  
_Girl, I can thrill you more_  
_Than any ghost would ever dare try_  
_(Thriller...)_  
_(Thriller night!)_  
_So let me hold you tight_  
_And share a_  
_(killer, thriller)_

_I'm gonna get you tonight"_

The horn section played their final notes and the performance was over. The audience was on their feet cheering for them. The boys took their bows and went backstage. The emcee came out and said, "I don't know anyone who's gonna top that!" The final band was a girl group performing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper and "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor. They were good and they got a nice applause.

The emcee then came out and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, we had some great acts tonight. But there can be only one winner. The judges have decided unanimously that the winners are The Utopian Knights!" Nick, Ricky, Big Mama, and the others from the orphanage couldn't stop applauding. The boys came out and couldn't stop smiling! They collected their prize, an old bowling trophy, and met Nick, Ricky, Big Mama, and the rest of their family in the audience.

Big Mama exclaimed, "I'm so proud of you boys! You were wonderful!"

Kim said, "You all sang like angels."

A kid named Marcus said, "Vikram, that bass line was rad! Zubbi, Romeo, Tony, great job on the horns!"

Nick said, "Ya see, all that hard work paid off. I'm proud of you boys."

Ricky exclaimed, "You tore the house down! Ryan, you got all the steps right! Well done!" Ryan smiled and said, "Thanks."

Next week the boys got a gig at a local shopping mall. Practice was a little harder since school had started. The boys now had to juggle schoolwork with band practice. But they managed their time well. They decided to play "Let's Get Serious" by Jermaine Jackson and "Hello" by Lionel Richie. Kenny was singing lead on "Let's Get Serious" and Ryan was chosen to sing lead on "Hello" since he loved ballads.

At the mall they performed on a stage set up in the atrium. The instrumentalists got things started and then Kenny's baritone voice rang out throughout the atrium:

 _"Close my eyes and I see your face at night_  
_Toss and turn, fall to sleep_  
_Holding my pillow tight_  
_All the time I think of you_  
_You're with me no matter what I do_

 _Walk around with a smile upon my face_  
_In my mind you have taken up permanent space_  
_I am feeling what I can't explain_  
_And if what you're feeling is the same_

 _Let's get serious_  
_Let's get serious_  
_Let's get serious_  
_And fall in love_

 _Let's get serious_  
_Let's get serious_  
_Let's get serious_  
_And fall in love_

 _S-E-R-I-O-U-S_  
_Baby, let's get serious_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaaaah"_

There was an instrumental interlude then Kenny took the lead again:

 _"In your arms is the place I want ta be_  
_With my love_  
_In you and your love_  
_Inside of me_  
_Longing for each other_  
_Just ain't fair_  
_When we've got so much_  
_We want to share_

 _Let's get serious_  
_Let's get serious_  
_Let's get serious_  
_And fall in love_  
_Let's get serious_  
_Let's get serious_  
_Let's get serious_  
_And fall in love_

 _Let's get serious_  
_Let's get serious_  
_Let's get serious_  
_And fall in love"_

Kenny also pulled off dance moves that he saw James Brown, Jackie Wilson, and street dancers pull off. The other four vocalists sang backup and pulled off some funky and tight choreography. The crowd that had gathered applauded. The boys bowed and then Ryan stepped up while the band started the next song, "Hello." Ryan's strong baritenor voice rang out as he sang the lyrics:

 _"I've been alone with you_  
_Inside my mind_  
_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips_  
_A thousand times_  
_I sometimes see you_  
_Pass outside my door_  
_Hello!_  
_Is it me you're looking for?_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_I can see it in your smile_  
_You're all I've ever wanted_  
_And my arms are open wide_  
_Because you know just what to say_  
_And you know just what to do_  
_And I want to tell you so much_  
_I love you_

 _I long to see the sunlight in your hair_  
_And tell you time and time again_  
_How much I care_  
_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_  
_Hello!_  
_I've just got to let you know_  
_Because I wonder where you are_  
_And I wonder what you do_  
_Are you somewhere feeling lonely?_  
_Or is someone loving you?_  
_Tell me how to win your heart_  
_For I haven't got a clue_  
_But let me start by saying I love you_  
_Hello!_  
_Is it me you're looking for?_  
_Because I wonder where you are_  
_And I wonder what you do_  
_Are you somewhere feeling lonely?_  
_Or is someone loving you?_  
_Tell me how to win your heart_  
_For I haven't got a clue_  
_But let me start by saying I love you"_

The crowd applauded wildly while the boys bowed and smiled. Nick and Ricky soon noticed all the girls who were checking out their boys. Tevin, DJ, and Ryan had just started seventh grade at Susan B. Anthony Junior High School. Soon music wouldn't be the only thing on their minds.

On the first day of school things didn't go smoothly for Zubbi. When his teacher called his name during roll everybody laughed fit to burst. A boy asked, "What kind of name is that?"

Zubbi stated, "Azubuike means  _Unity, the past is your strength_ , and Uzoma means, _A child who has had a good journey from the Lord to their family_." Zubbi went up to the blackboard and pulled down a map of Africa. He used his teacher's pointer to point out Africa. "This is Africa. This is Nigeria. It's the most populated country in Africa. The three biggest tribes are the Hausa, Yoruba, and the Igbo. Africa is also the birthplace of civilization and humanity. Ethiopia is where scientists found Lucy, our earliest known human ancestor. Africa is rich with culture and shouldn't just be thought of as a poor continent."

A boy exclaimed, "Boring!"

Zubbi said, "I'm trying to teach you about your heritage! Three hundred years of slavery and racism has robbed you of your original culture."

The boy replied, "Tell it to someone who cares, African nigga!"

Zubbi punched him in the nose and was soon beating him across the face. The teacher pulled them apart and gave Zubbi a timeout. Zubbi talked about the incident with the band, Nick, and Ricky.

Vikram said, "On my first day of school kids teased me about my name and culture. They still do. But my parents explained that they don't understand and that we should give them time." Zubbi rolled his eyes and doubted that all the time in the world would change his classmates' attitudes.

Nick and Ricky completed their hapkido training and their Korean teachers held a ceremony at the dojang. Nick and Ricky were given fifth degree black belts and their teachers allowed them to take weapons so that they could defend themselves and their family. Nick and Ricky took some throwing knives, ropes, _nunchaku_ , middle-length staffs, short sticks, and swords; specifically, two _bonguk geom_ , traditional Korean swords, two _hwando_ , short swords, and two pairs of _ssang geom_ , twin swords. Big Mama didn't approve of weapons but Nick and Ricky promised they would keep their weapons locked up and would only use them for self-defense.

Soon The Utopian Knights were scheduled to perform at another talent contest. It was at a community college called Malcolm X College in West Side Chicago and the band was afraid that the audience might not like them because they weren't local talent. DJ was afraid a gang called the Vice Lords would try to kill them since the Prophets were the gang that ruled The Utopian Knights' part of the South Side. Nick and Ricky thought this would be a good chance to break in two songs they had written for the band: "Round and Round" and "Catch Me If You Can." First, the boys looked over Nick and Ricky's song and the vocalists came up with the vocal arrangements. Then the instrumentalists came up with the instrumentation. Finally, DJ came up with the choreography. The boys had come up with this approach to songs after Kenny had explained how Berry Gordy had used an assembly-line approach for Motown Records. Motown was like a machine that took care of everything. The Utopian Knights decided to implement the idea.

Soon the day of the talent contest came. The West Side was mostly made up of rundown apartment buildings and crumbling houses and the talent contest was held in an auditorium at the community college called the Marva Collins Auditorium. The boys got ready backstage while Nick and Ricky sat in the audience. For their costumes they were wearing colorful dress shirts with black pants. The vocalists were wearing purple shirts, the guitarists red, the percussionists blue, and the horn section black. The band was third on the bill. The stage crew helped them set up their instruments and then the band started "Round and Round." Wolfgang played his keyboard and Jeremy started a beat on his drums. Jason then sang:

 _"Aww yeah yeah yeah_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh yeah_

 _Can you tell me where we goin' to?_  
_Can you tell me what it is_  
_We really wanna find?_  
_Is the truth really there_  
_Or is it right under our hair?_  
_For all we know it's been there all the time_

 _I say, nothin' comes from dreamers but dreams_  
_I say, sittin' at night all in our bowl_  
_While everyone else is down the street_  
_Nothin' comes from talkers but sound_  
_(Oh yeah)_  
_We can talk all we want to_  
_But the world still goes around and round_  
_Round and round_  
_(Ooh)_  
_We go round and round and round_  
_And what we're lookin' for, still isn't found_

 _Can you tell me when we gonna get to it?_  
_I'm tired of foolin' around, said I wanna do it_  
_(Go for it, get to it)_  
_Ooh, I learned my lesson y'all_  
_Said if you wanna have fun, go for it_  
_And when you win, say I know it_  
_(Go for it, get to it)_

 _Nothin' comes from dreamers but dreams_  
_I say, sittin' all night all in our bowl_  
_When everyone else is down the street_  
_Nothin' comes from talkers but sound_  
_Ooh, we can talk all we want to_  
_But the world still goes around and round_  
_(Round, round, round, round)_  
_Round and round_  
_(Get-g-get-g-get to it)_  
_(Go for it, get to it)_  
_We go round and round and round_  
_And what we're lookin' for still isn't found_

 _One day I'll make it in the big city_  
_And I'll be lookin' for a girl who's pretty_  
_One day I'll make a play and she will say okay_  
_'Cause I plan to be a cool kitty_

 _Round and round_  
_(Aww yeah yeah, aww yeah yeah)_  
_I say, nothin' comes to dreamers but dreams_  
_Ooh I say, sittin' at night all in our bowl_  
_While everyone else is down the street_  
_Nothin' comes from talkers but sound_  
_Ooh, we can talk all we want to_  
_But the world still goes around and round_  
_Round and round_  
_Ooh whoo_  
_We go round and round and round_  
_And what we're lookin' for, still isn't found_

 _Round_  
_Round, oh yeah_  
_(Get-g-get-g-get to it)_  
_(Go for it)_  
_World still goes around and round_

 _Get-g-get-g-get to it_  
_Get-g-get-g-get to it_  
_Get-g-get-g-get to it_  
_Go for it_  
_Get to it_  
_Get-g-get-g-get to it_  
_Go for it_  
_Get to it_

 _Ooh, round and round_  
_Ooh, round and round, round and round_  
_Ooh ooh, round and round_  
_Round and round, round and round_  
_(Get-g-get-g-get to it)_  
_(Go for it)_  
_(Get to it)_  
_Aww yeah yeah_  
_Ooh ooh, round and round"_

The audience applauded and then the band started the next song, "Catch Me If You Can." Remy started the first guitar licks and then Kenny began to sing out the rock 'n' roll song:

 _"You were the first to build me up_  
_You were the first to tear me down_  
_You were the first to teach me_  
_That love ain't enough to stick around_

 _Now you're the last thing on my mind_  
_I'm too freakish fast for you this time_  
_I won't look back on someone_  
_Who will never understand what I provide_

 _But uh-oh, I've got you ticked off_  
_I walked out before you could run off_  
_And I ain't about to make this_  
_Easier on you_

 _'Cause I never loved nobody_  
_Like I loved you_  
_I was your number one fan, number one fan_  
_Now catch me if you can, catch me if you can_

 _For all the time you wasted_  
_For all the love I traded_  
_You didn't care, you didn't care_  
_You probably still think that I'm your man_

 _Well girl, catch me if you can_  
_Catch me if you can_

 _I saw a million flashing signs_  
_Telling me run as fast as I_  
_Could never understand_  
_How somebody like you could even sleep at night_

 _Well, this hurts just like it helped me_  
_This sucks, but you don't deserve me_  
_You're trying to chase me out the door_  
_But it's too late_

 _'Cause I never loved nobody_  
_Like I loved you_  
_I was your number one fan, number one fan_  
_But catch me if you can, catch me if you can_

 _For all the time you wasted_  
_For all the love I traded_  
_You didn't care, you didn't care_  
_You probably still think that I'm your man_

 _Well girl, catch me if you can_  
_Catch me if you can_

 _This is my affliction, you were my addiction_  
_Now I am such a fan, catch me if you can_  
_This is my affliction, you were my addiction_  
_Now I am such a fan, girl, I'm not a fan_

 _'Cause I never loved nobody_  
_Like I loved you_  
_I was your number one fan, number one fan_  
_Now catch me if you can, catch me if you can_

 _For all the time you wasted_  
_For all the love I traded_  
_You didn't care, you didn't care_  
_You probably still think that I'm your man_

 _Well girl, catch me if you can_  
_Catch me if you can_  
_Catch me if you can_  
_You probably still think that I'm your man_

_Well girl, catch me if you can"_

The audience gave an enthusiastic applause. After the other acts performed the emcee came out and exclaimed, "Now it's time to unveil our winners! The third place winner of the year's supply of Coca-Cola are The Bus Boys!"

Five young men dressed in blue suits came out to accept their prize. Romeo said, "The Bus Boys? Now that's a lame name if I ever heard one."

The emcee then said, "And our second place winner of the new stereo system are The Utopian Knights!"

The boys all said, "What?"

Tevin said, "Did I hear right, second place?"

Jeremy said, "Well, I'm getting a new stereo system."

Soon all the boys walked out on stage, took their bows, and pushed their new stereo system backstage. The emcee said, "And the first place winner of the hundred dollars and the month's paid engagement at the Marva Collins Auditorium are the girl group, The Wicked!" The audience wildly applauded as five glamorous girls came out and took their check.

Nick, Ricky, and The Utopian Knights loaded all their equipment in the minibus in silence. While they were driving home, Remy said, "That competition wasn't fair, the judges were wrong."

Vikram said, "It was a beauty contest, they weren't even listening to the music."

DJ said, "Some pampered hoes won. Not much of a contest."

Jason said, "Second isn't so bad, it's better than losing."

Wolfgang said, "Second is losing. My dad always told me that."

Nick said, "Boys, quit pouting. When you don't achieve what you wanted in a contest, a test, or whatever, you think about ways to improve yourself so that you do better next time."

Ricky said, "We need better instrumentation, more dance...As soon as we get home we're rehearsing to see what we can fix."

Nick said, "Plus, Ricky and I will work hard on some new songs for you guys. We still have a lot of work to do." 

When they got home Alicia asked, "How'd the talent contest go?"

Wolfgang explained, "We came in second place."

Alicia said, "Oh, dear. Did you still win anything?"

Zubbi said, "Yeah, a new cutting-edge stereo system with a tape and CD player."

Alicia said, "That's nice! Well set it up in the living room."

The next night, Alicia and Big Mama had created a special dinner of sushi and _ramen_ noodles. Wolfgang and a Chinese kid named Michael Chiu were the only ones who knew how to eat with chopsticks. They taught the others how and soon everyone was enjoying their dinner. Tevin and Remy were vegetarians so Kim and Alicia had made special vegetarian sushi, where the rice was wrapped around seaweed instead of raw fish.

Kenny asked, "How come we're eating sushi?"

Kim explained, "Since our family is getting so diverse we thought it would be nice if we could learn to embrace other cultures. What better way then to enjoy cultural cuisine?"

Kenny replied, "Then next time can we have a Jamaican meal? With jerk chicken and everything?"

Romeo asked, "Can we eat _mufongo_ , _sancocho_ , and other Dominican foods?"

Alicia replied, "Don't worry, we'll get around to each of the countries you come from."

After dinner the kids all watched the second season premiere of _Growing Pains_. The Seavers were definitely not a normal, everyday family! Then Nick and Ricky rehearsed the boys in the basement until bedtime. Big Mama was proud of the attention and awards the band was getting but she was also concerned. They were working hard for their young ages and seemed to be missing out on freetime and playtime. But The Utopian Knights loved music and they wanted to cultivate their talent to the best of their ability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for the school uniforms from "The School of Rock" movie and from "Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit."
> 
> "Catch Me If You Can" is a song by Burnham.  
> "Round and Round" is a song that was released by Tevin Campbell in 1990.


	3. Chapter 3

The Utopian Knights were always rehearsing. There was hardly any time for playing. But soon their act was becoming more experienced, polished, and sophisticated. They played at amateur talent contests and other gigs, such as parties and weddings. One day they got a call to play at an eight-year-old's party at the Matthew Harper Community Center. The band decided to perform The Jackson 5's "ABC" and an original song by Nick and Ricky called "Tomorrow (A Better You, Better Me)." This time the boys were all wearing sequin jackets with white shirts, black bow ties, and patent-leather penny loafers with white socks. The vocalists were wearing purple sequin jackets, the guitarists were wearing red, the percussionists were wearing blue, and the horn section was wearing black. Sequin jackets were all the rage ever since Michael Jackson had worn a black sequin jacket on  _Motown 25_ , which was when he debuted the Moonwalk during his performance of "Billie Jean." Nick and Ricky managed to make some extra money for the band's outfits by playing billiards at the pool hall.

At the community center the boys set up on a stage in the party room. Nick and Ricky talked with the parents and assured them that they were performing kid-friendly songs. Soon The Utopian Knights were set up and Jason said, "Good afternoon, boys and girls. Today we'll be performing 'ABC' by one of our favorite groups, The Jackson Five!" Jason started off with the doo-wop and then belted out the lyrics in his boy soprano voice while Kenny and Ryan sang alternate lines:

[Jason]: " _You went to school to learn, girl_  
_Things you never, never knew_ before  
[Kenny]: _like I before E except after C_  
[Jason]: _And why two plus two makes four_

 _Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you_  
_All about love, dear, all about love_  
[Ryan]: _Sit yourself down, take a seat_  
_All you gotta do is repeat after me"_

Then all five of the boys sang the chorus:

 _"A B C, easy as one, two, three_  
_As simple as do re mi_  
_A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl_

 _A B C, easy as one, two, three_  
_As simple as do re mi_  
_A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl_

[DJ]: _Come on, let me love you just a little bit_  
[Tevin]: _Come on, let me love you just a little bit_  
[Ryan}: _I'm a gonna teach how to sing it out_  
[Jason]: _Come on, come one, come on_  
_Let me show you what it's all about_

 _Reading and writing arithmetic_  
_Are the branches of the learning tree_  
[Kenny]: _But listen without the roots of love every day, girl_  
[Jason]: _Your education ain't complete_

 _T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you, show you, show you_  
[Ryan]: _How to get an A, spell me, you, add the two_  
_Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do_

[Jason]: _A B C is easy as one, two, three_  
_As simple as do re mi_  
_A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl_

 _A B C is easy as like counting up to three_  
_Sing a simple melody_  
_That's how easy love can be_  
_That's how easy love can be_  
_Sing a simple melody_  
_One, two, three, you and me"_

Jeremy tapped the cymbals while the vocalists went, "And ah!" Jason then sang:

 _"Siddown, girl I think I love ya_  
_No get up girl show me what you can do_  
_Shake it, shake it, baby, come on now_  
_Shake it, shake it, baby, ooh ooh_  
_Shake it, shake it, baby ho!_  
_One, two, three baby ooh ooh_  
_A B C baby and now_  
_Do Re mi baby now_  
_That's how easy love can be_

 _A B C is easy as like counting up to three_  
_Sing a simple melody_  
_That's how easy love can be_

[Kenny]: _Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it_ out  
[Jason]: _Come on, come on, come on_  
_Let me show you what it's all about_

 _A B C is easy as like counting up to three_  
_Sing a simple melody_  
_That's how easy love can_ be  
[Ryan]: _Now I'm gonna teach you how to_  
_Sing it out, sing it out, sing it out, sing it out, baby_

[Jason]: _A B C is easy it's like counting up to three_  
_Sing a simple melody_  
_That's how easy love can be_

_ABC, girls!"_

The band bowed and said, "Thank you!" while the kids and parents applauded. Next was "Tomorrow." Nick and Ricky came up with the idea after the song from "Annie." But the words were completely different. Tevin sang lead on this one:

 _"I hope tomorrow will bring a better you, a better me_  
_I know that we'll show this world we got more we could be_  
_So you should never give up on your hopes and your dreams_  
_You gotta get up, get out, get into it, get it on to be strong_

 _If we try, we can fly to a whole 'nother place_  
_All we need is belief and a smile on our face_  
_We can go anywhere we want, any road we decide to take_  
_And we're never, never, never too far from tomorrow today"_

Then all five of the vocalists sang the chorus:

 _"_ _If tomorrow is light in a place where there's none_  
_Then now is the time to have faith in us all_  
_Ya know we're all in this world and we all can belong_  
_We gotta get up, get out, get over it, get it on to be strong"_

Tevin then took the lead:

 _"If we try, we can fly to a place in the sun_  
_All we need is precious dreams and a friend we can trust_  
_We can go anywhere we want, any road that we can take_  
_And we're never too far from tomorrow today_

 _Ev'rybody say tomorrow is just for us to share_  
_And we're gonna send our message of love out ev'rywhere_  
_There's a promise of love tomorrow has_  
_Something special and it's something we know will last and last_

 _'Cause we're never far away, never_  
_One thing I can always be sure of_  
_Far away, no never the promise of today"_

Then Tony did a jazzy sax solo. Then Tevin took the lead again:

 _"If we try, we can fly to a place in the sun_  
_All we need is precious dreams and a friend we can trust_  
_We can go anywhere we want, any road that we can take_  
_And we're never too far from tomorrow today_

 _Ev'rybody say tomorrow is just for us to share_  
_And we're gonna send our message of love out ev'rywhere_  
_There's a promise of love tomorrow has_  
_Something special and it's something we know will last and last"_

Tony did another sax solo which was longer and more jazzy. Then the vocalists sang the chorus again:

 _"Ev'rybody say tomorrow is just for us to share_  
_And we're gonna send our message of love out ev'rywhere_  
_There's a promise of love tomorrow has_  
_Something special and it's something we know will last and last_

 _'Cause we're never far away, never_  
_One thing I can always be sure of_  
_Far away, no never the promise of today"_

As the song faded out the kids and parents wildly applauded. The boys all smiled, took their bows, and said, "Thank you, you've been a wonderful audience."

After the party Nick and Ricky told the boys in the minibus, "That was fantastic! Soon every parent in the South Side will want us at their kids' parties!"

Nick and Ricky learned from the teenagers in the orphanage about W.E.B. Du Bois High School's theme for the Fall Ball: 1950s Sock-Hop. Tevin's taste in music was eclectic so he listened to music from the 1950s. Tevin took charge and got live performance tapes of rock 'n' roll pioneers such as Chuck Berry, Little Richard, Frankie Lymon, and Elvis Presley. Nick and Ricky had purchased a TV set and VCR for the basement so that the band could watch live performance tapes without being disturbed by the other kids.

Tevin started off his lesson on the 1950s by stating, "The 1950s was a defining decade for America. That was when lots of musical fusion helped create a new genre: rock 'n' roll. Now we're going to study some of the great rock 'n' roll pioneers that time will never let us forget." Tevin popped in a tape of Little Richard performing on _Don't Knock the Rock_. Little Richard performed "Long Tall Sally" and "Tutti Frutti." Little Richard was a talented vocalist and a crazy pianist. Wolfgang admired and tried to imitate Little Richard's piano playing style. Next was Chuck Berry. He's considered one of the greatest guitarists in the history of music. Remy admired Chuck and studied his guitar playing style closely. The kids watched Chuck perform "Maybellene," "Rock and Roll Music," and "Johnny B. Goode." Then there was Frankie Lymon. Frankie Lymon was the lead singer of The Teenagers, the first all-teenaged act in the history of rock 'n' roll. Frankie had an amazing boy soprano voice and he was one of Jason's main inspirations. The kids watched Frankie perform "Why Do Fools Fall In Love," "Baby, Baby," and "Goody, Goody." Finally there was Elvis Presley. Elvis is the King of Rock 'n' Roll although some members of the band argued about this.

Kenny stated, "Elvis stole rock 'n' roll from black people and gave us rockabilly cheese. He's nothing but a big phony!"

DJ added, "Plus, he's got no dancing skills. He dances like an epileptic and gyrates his hips like a hula dancer."

Tevin argued, "Elvis still holds the record for highest selling solo artist of all time. He has a vocal range and vocal style that few can equal. His original style helped give birth to the age of the teenager. He's still the number one icon and symbol when people say 'rock 'n' roll.' We're gonna watch Elvis perform live and we're gonna like it."

The band decided to perform "Tutti Frutti," "Ain't That A Shame," "Johnny B. Goode," "Why Do Fools Fall In Love," "Rock Around the Clock," "Earth Angel," and "Jailhouse Rock." Vikram designed costumes for them by making the boys wear black-and-white striped shirts, black leather jackets, and patent-leather penny loafers with white socks so that they would look like greasers. DJ stated, "We look like rejects from  _Grease_!"

The Fall Ball occurred about a week before Halloween. When the band showed up they saw that the high school gym looked like it came right out of the '50s. Jukeboxes, vinyl records, pictures of Elvis, and boys and girls dressed in black leather jackets, pink shirts, and skirts that go down way past the knees.

The band set up on stage and Nick and Ricky decided to watch from some tables. When all the equipment was in place Tevin spoke into his mike and said, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Let's you take you back to the decade when rock 'n' roll was created! First song on our set is 'Tutti Frutti' by Little Richard!" Tevin started out by bellowing:

 _"Bop bopa-a-lu a whop bam boo_  
_Tutti frutti, au- rutti_  
_Tutti frutti, au-rutti_  
_Tutti frutti, au-rutti_  
_Tutti frutti, au-rutti_  
_Tutti frutti, au-rutti_  
_A whop bop-a-lu a whop bam boom_

 _Got a gal named Sue, she knows just what to do_  
_Got a gal named Sue, she knows just what to do_  
_She rock to the east, she rocks to the west_  
_But she's the gal that I know best_

 _Tutti frutti, au-rutti_  
_Tutti frutti, au-rutti_  
_Tutti frutti, au-rutti_  
_Tutti frutti, au-rutti_  
_Tutti frutti, au-rutti_  
_A whop bop-a-lu a whop bam boom_

 _Got a gal named Daisy, she almost drives me crazy_  
_Got a gal named Daisy, she almost drives me crazy_  
_She knows how to love me, yes indeed_  
_Boy, I don't know what you're doin' to me_

 _Tutti frutti, au-rutti_  
_Tutti frutti, au-rutti_  
_Tutti frutti, au-rutti_  
_Tutti frutti, au-rutti_  
_Tutti frutti, au-rutti_  
_A whop bop-a-lu a whop ba, boo_

 _Tutti frutti, oh Rudy_  
_Tutti frutti, oh Rudy_  
_Tutti frutti, oh Rudy_  
_Tutti frutti, oh Rudy_  
_Tutti frutti, oh Rudy_  
_A whop bop-a-lu a whop bam boo"_

Tony then gave an amazing sax solo and then Tevin sang the last verse:

 _"Got a girl named Daisy, she almost drives me crazy_  
_Got a girl named Daisy, she almost drives me crazy_  
_She knows how to love me, yes indeed_  
_Boy, I don't know what you're doin' to me_

 _Tutti frutti, oh Rudy_  
_Tutti frutti, oh Rudy_  
_Tutti frutti, oh Rudy_  
_Tutti frutti, oh Rudy_  
_Tutti frutti, oh Rudy_  
_A whop bop-a-lu a whop bam boo"_

 The teenagers applauded. Next was "Ain't That A Shame" by Fats Domino. DJ, whose bass voice had a baritone range, took the mike and sang:

 _"You made me cry when you said goodbye_  
_Ain't that a shame_  
_My tears fell like rain_  
_Ain't that a shame_  
_You're the one to blame_

 _You broke my heart when you said we'll part_  
_Ain't that a shame_  
_My tears fell like rain_  
_Ain't that a shame_  
_You're the one to blame_

 _Oh well goodbye_  
_Although I'll cry_  
_Ain't that a shame_  
_My tears fell like rain_  
_Ain't that a shame_  
_You're the one to blame"_

Tony did a sax solo then DJ sang again:

 _"You made me cry when you said goodbye_  
_Ain't that a shame_  
_My tears fell like rain_  
_Ain't that a shame_  
_You're the one to blame_

 _Oh well goodbye  
Although I'll cry  
Ain't that a shame  
My tears fell like rain  
Ain't that a shame  
You're the one to blame_ _"_

Wolfgang played the final notes of the song. Next was "Johnny B. Goode" by Chuck Berry. Michael J. Fox had re-popularized the song for a new generation thanks to  _Back to the Future_. Kenny took the mike and sang:

 _"Deep down in Louisiana close to New Orleans_  
_Way back up in the woods among the evergreens_  
_There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood_  
_Where lived a country boy name Johnny B. Goode_  
_Who never ever learned to read or write so well_  
_But he could play the guitar just like ringing a bell_

 _Go go  
Go Johnny go!  
Go  
Go Johnny go!  
Go  
Go Johnny go!  
Go  
Go Johnny go!  
Go  
Johnny B. Goode!  
  
He used to carry his guitar in a gunny sack  
Go sit beneath the tree by the railroad track  
Oh, the engineer would see him sittin' in the shade  
Strummin' with the rhythm that the drivers made  
The people passing by, they would stop and say  
"Oh my, but that little country boy could play"  
  
Go go  
Go Johnny go!  
Go  
Go Johnny go!  
Go  
Go Johnny go!  
Go  
Go Johnny go!  
Go  
Johnny B. Goode!  
  
His mother told him, "Someday you will be a man,  
And you will be the leader of a big ol' band  
Many people comin' from miles around  
To hear you play your music when the sun go down  
Maybe someday your name'll be in lights  
Sayin' 'Johnny B. Goode tonight!'"  
  
Go go  
Go Johnny go!  
Go go go Johnny go!  
Go go go Johnny go!  
Go go go Johnny go!  
Go  
Johnny B. Goode!"_ _  
_

Remy got to play a stellar guitar solo, Duckwalked across the stage, and the audience couldn't help but dance along. After that was "Why Do Fools Fall In Love." Jason took over on that and had the audience from the first note:

 _"Why do fools fall in love?_  
_Why do birds sing so gay?_  
_And lovers await the break of day_  
_Why do they fall in love?_  
_(Fools fall in love)_

 _Why does the rain fall from up above?_  
_Why do fools fall in love?_  
_Why do they fall in love?_  
_(Fools fall in love)_

 _Love is a losing game_  
_Love can be a shame_  
_I know of a fool you see, for that fool is me_  
_Tell me why, tell my why?_

 _Why do birds sing so gay?_  
_And lovers await the break of day_  
_Why do they fall in love?_  
_(Fools fall in love)_

 _Why does the rain fall from up above?_  
_Why do fools fall in love?_  
_Why do they fall in love?_  
_(Fools fall in love)_

 _Why does my heart skip this crazy beat?_  
_For I know, it will reach defeat_  
_Tell me why, tell me why?_  
_Why do fools fall in love?"_

Tony got to give a sax solo while the five vocalists danced some basic '50s dance moves. Jason also threw in some of his favorite Michael Jackson moves. When they were done the audience wildly applauded. Then there was "Rock Around The Clock" by Bill Haley & His Comets. Tevin took the mike and started dancing while he sang:

 _"_ _One, two, three o'clock, four o'clock, rock_  
_Five, six, seven o'clock, eight o'clock, rock_  
_Nine, ten, eleven o'clock, twelve o'clock, rock_  
_We're gonna rock around the clock tonight_

_Put your glad rags on and join me, hon_  
_We'll have some fun when the clock strikes one_  
_We're gonna rock around the clock tonight_  
_We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight_  
_We're gonna rock, gonna rock, around the clock tonight_

_When the clock strikes two, three and four_  
_If the band slows down we'll yell for more_  
_We're gonna rock around the clock tonight_  
_We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight_  
_We're gonna rock, gonna rock, around the clock tonight_

_When the chimes ring five, six and seven_  
_We'll be right in seventh heaven_  
_We're gonna rock around the clock tonight_  
_We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight_  
_We're gonna rock, gonna rock, around the clock tonight_

_When it's eight, nine, ten, eleven too_  
_I'll be goin' strong and so will you_  
_We're gonna rock around the clock tonight_  
_We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight_  
_We're gonna rock, gonna rock, around the clock tonight_

_When the clock strikes twelve, we'll cool off then_  
_Start a rockin' round the clock again_  
_We're gonna rock around the clock tonight_  
_We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight_  
_We're gonna rock, gonna rock, around the clock tonight"_

Then there was The Penguins' hit song "Earth Angel." The vocalists started off by doo-wopping:

 _"(Oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
_(Wah-ah-ah)_  
_(Oh-oh-oh-oh)"_

Then Ryan took the lead and sang:

 _"Earth angel, earth angel_  
_Will you be mine_  
_My darling dear_  
_Love you all the time_  
_I'm just a fool_  
_A fool in love with you_

 _Earth angel, earth angel_  
_The one I adore_  
_Love you forever and ever more_  
_I'm just a fool_  
_A fool in love with you_

 _I fell for you and I knew_  
_The vision of your love-loveliness_  
_I hoped and I pray that someday_  
_I'll be the vision of your hap- happiness_  
_(Oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _Earth angel, earth angel_  
_Please be mine_  
_My darling dear_  
_Love you all the time_  
_I'm just a fool_  
_A fool in love with you_

 _I fell for you and I knew_  
_The vision of your loveliness_  
_I hope and pray that someday_  
_That I'll be the vision of your happiness_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Earth angel, earth angel_  
_Please be mine_  
_My darling dear_  
_Love you all the time_  
_I'm just a fool_  
_A fool in love with you-ou_  
_(You-you-you)"_

Finally, there was "Jailhouse Rock." Tevin took the lead and started to sing:

 _"The warden threw a party in the county jail_  
_The prison band was there and they began to wail_  
_The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing_  
_You should've heard them knocked-out jailbirds sing_

 _Let's rock; everybody, let's rock_  
_Everybody in the whole cell block_  
_Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

_Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone_  
_Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone_  
_The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang_  
_The whole rhythm section was the purple gang_

_Let's rock; everybody, let's rock_  
_Everybody in the whole cell block_  
_Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

_Number forty-seven said to number three_  
_"You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see_  
_I sure would be delighted with your company_  
_Come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me_

_Let's rock; everybody, let's rock_  
_Everybody in the whole cell block_  
_Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

_Sad sack was sittin' on a block of stone_  
_Way over in the corner weepin' all alone_  
_The warden said, "Hey, buddy, don't you be no square_  
_If you can't find a partner, use a wooden chair_

_Let's rock; everybody, let's rock_  
_Everybody in the whole cell block_  
_Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

_Shifty Henry said to Bugs, "For Heaven's sake_  
_No one's lookin'; now's our chance to make a break"_  
_Bugsy turned to Shifty and he said, "Nix, nix_  
_I want to stick around a while and get my kicks_

_Let's rock; everybody, let's rock_  
_Everybody in the whole cell block_  
_Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

_Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_  
_Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_  
_Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_  
_Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_  
_Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock"_

Soon everyone was dancing to the band's rock 'n' roll sound and it didn't seem like the party would end. The teens asked for an encore performance. The Utopian Knights performed the songs again and then they had to take a break before they collapsed from exhaustion. The dance ended at midnight and soon all the teens cleared out. The teachers and chaperones helped the band load up the minibus with their equipment. When the boys got back home they all collapsed in their beds and Nick and Ricky had to change them into their pajamas while they were sleeping.

Big Mama saw them and stated, "I'm not sure I like this. Kids up all hours of the night when they should be in bed."

Nick said, "Well, we tore the house down and got a lot of moola."

Ricky showed Big Mama the money they had made. The school even paid them extra for their stellar performance. Big Mama said, "Well, this is mighty fine. I'll divvy this up in the morning." The band agreed to give 50% of their earnings to the orphanage and foundation and then they would split the remaining money fourteen ways. They didn't walk away with much but it was better than nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tomorrow (A Better You, Better Me)" is a song sung by Tevin Campbell in Quincy Jones' 1989 album, "Back on the Block."


	4. Chapter 4

Soon the band was performing in talent contests again. One talent contest they performed at was Spike's South Side Jamboree. Bands were invited to perform at Spike's Jamboree since he needed music to liven up the party. Nick and Ricky had written a new song for The Utopian Knights called "Can We Talk." The song was about a teen who wanted to work up the courage to talk to a girl. It was designed as a ballad and Ryan was chosen to sing lead. The second song they would perform was "Ghostbusters." _Ghostbusters_ was also one of the most popular films of the 1980s and the song was recorded by Ray Parker, Jr. Everyone in the South Side loved the song and kids were dancing to it in the streets. It was a great song for parties.

At the Jamboree, DJ Frankie Knuckles played house music on his turntable in between sets. Spike said, "Give it up for Frankie. His house music is gonna be music's next big thing. Next on the set are a group of young fellas called The Utopian Knights. Everyone give them a hand!"

The Utopian Knights were wearing costumes that could best be described as street clothes. They were all sporting normal, everyday clothes, full of colors and variety. DJ was wearing his backwards cap, Ryan and Zubbi were wearing African hats, Jason was wearing a sequin glove, and Jeremy was wearing blue overalls with a red shirt. They set up and then Tevin got things rolling by saying, "My man Ryan here has a crush on a girl but he doesn't know what to say."

Ryan replied, "What if she doesn't like me?"

DJ said, "You'll never know if you never talk to her, man."

Ryan said, "I think I know what I will say." Then Wolfgang played the first notes on his keyboards while Jeremy kept the beat on his drums. Then Ryan started singing:

 _"Last night I, I saw you standing_  
_And I started, started pretending_  
_I knew you, you knew me too_  
_And just like a Roni you were too shy_  
_But you weren't the only one so was I_

 _And I dreamed of you ever since_  
_Now I build up my confidence_  
_Next, next time you come my way_  
_I'll know just what to say_

 _Can we talk for a minute?_  
_Girl I want to know your name_  
_Can we talk for a minute?_  
_Girl I want to know your name_

 _I started to write you letters_  
_But I wanted to be more clever_  
_I wanted to get down and sweet talk you_  
_Hey, baby but just like a baby I could not talk_  
_And I tried to come closer but could not walk_

 _And I think of it every night_  
_How I just could not get it right_  
_Oh, if we ever come close again_  
_I know what I'll say then_

 _Can we talk for a minute?_  
_(Can we talk baby can we talk for a minute?)_  
_Girl I want to know your name_  
_(I want to know your name)_  
_Can we talk for a minute?_  
_(Can we talk for a minute baby?)_  
_Girl I want to know your name_

 _Oh, girl one more chance_  
_With you again I will not let it go_  
_Oh, please give me just one more chance_  
_For love, love, love, love_

 _Can we talk for a minute?_  
_(Yeah yeah baby)_  
_Girl I want to know your name_  
_(I wanna know)_  
_Can we talk for a minute?_  
_(Can we talk for a minute baby?)_  
_Girl I want to know your name_  
_(Oh baby, baby, baby, baby)_  
_Can we talk for a minute?_  
_(Come on talk to me baby)_  
_(Come on and talk to me baby)_  
_Girl I want to know your name_  
_(I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know your name)"_

When Ryan finished the song the audience wildly applauded. Tevin said, "Next on the list is a song that everyone loves." Tevin pointed at Wolfgang who used his synthesizer to make the first notes. Remy joined in on his guitar and then Jeremy's drums came in. Vikram's bass then played the funky beat and then the horn section joined in. Then all five vocalists yelled out:

_"(Ghostbusters!)"_

Tevin then took the mike stand and started dancing at center stage while he sang:

 _"If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood_  
_Who ya gonna call?_  
_Ghostbusters!_

 _If it's somethin' weird an' it don't look good_  
_Who ya gonna call?_  
_Ghostbusters!_

 _I ain't afraid o' no ghost_  
_I ain't afraid o' no ghost_

 _If you're seein' things runnin' through your head_  
_Who can you call?_  
_Ghostbusters!_

 _An invisible man sleepin' in your bed_  
_Oh who ya gonna call?_  
_Ghostbusters!_

 _I ain't afraid o' no ghost_  
_I ain't afraid o' no ghost_

 _I ain't afraid of no ghost_  
_I ain't afraid of no ghost_  
  
_Who you gonna call?_  
_Ghostbusters!_  
  
_If you're all alone_  
_Pick up the phone_  
_And call_  
_Ghostbusters!_  
  
_I ain't afraid of no ghost_  
_Ooh, I hear it likes the girls_  
_Hm, I ain't afraid of no ghost_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
  
_Who you gonna call?_  
_Ghostbusters!_  
  
_Mmm, if you've had a dose of a_  
_Freaky ghost, baby_  
_You better call_  
_Ghostbusters!_  
_Ow!_  
  
_Lemme tell ya something_  
_Bustin' makes me feel good!_  
  
_I ain't afraid of no ghost_  
_I ain't afraid of no ghost_  
  
_Don't get caught alone oh, no_  
_Ghostbusters!_  
_When it comes through your door_  
_Unless you just a-want some more_  
_I think you better call_  
_Ghostbusters!_  
  
_Ow! Who you gonna call?_  
_Ghostbusters!_  
_Who you gonna call?_  
_Ghostbusters!_  
_Uh, think you better call_  
_Ghostbusters!_  
_Ha ha, who you gonna call?_  
_Ghostbusters!_  
_I can't hear you_  
  
_Who you gonna call?_  
_Ghostbusters!_  
_Louder_  
_Ghostbusters!_  
_Who you gonna call?_  
_Ghostbusters!_  
_Who can you call?_  
_Ghostbusters!_  
_Who you gonna call?_  
_Ghostbusters!_  
_Uh, it likes the girls too_  
_Ghostbusters!"_

The whole audience was on their feet dancing and singing along with the chorus. DJ and Kenny even went on center stage to pull off some breakdance moves. When they finished their performance the applause was wild. The band took their bows and couldn't stop smiling. Two other bands came after them and then Spike, who was also the emcee, came out and said, "Well, this Jamboree was awesome! This was probably the best Jamboree I've had in years. But there can be only one winner. By unanimous decision the winners are The Utopian Knights!" The twelve members from the band came back onstage and couldn't stop smiling and cheering. Nick and Ricky were smiling and cheering with them.

After that The Utopian Knights won the rest of the talent shows in their neighborhood and played other gigs at parties, community centers, shopping malls, and charity events. One of the big talent shows was The Winter Wonderland Talent Show. It was held during the holiday season and the only songs allowed were Christmas songs. The band went over Christmas albums by Andy Williams, Dean Martin, and Motown artists. Ryan really loved "Give Love On Christmas Day" by The Jackson 5 and Kenny wanted to put a rock 'n' roll twist on "Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town." Nick and Ricky had written a new song called "Little Christmas Tree." Despite its name, it was different from the traditional Christmas song, "Christmas Tree." Jason was chosen to sing lead on it.

Nick and Ricky led the rehearsals reminding the boys that they were allowed to sing three songs at The Winter Wonderland Talent Show instead of just two. So everyone had better be on top of their A-game. The boys worked hard to get the vocal arrangements, instrumentation, and choreography as best as they could be. On top of that was all the excitement about Christmas. Nick and Ricky said they were counting on their Christmas bonuses to get enough money for presents. They usually bought a few presents all the boys would like and a few presents that they knew the girls would like. Even though all The Utopian Knights were Christians some of the other kids in the orphanage followed different religions. A Sudanese-American boy named Bilal was a Muslim and a Sri Lankan-American girl named Luckshmi was a Hindu so they didn't celebrate Christmas. The others in the orphanage respected their different religions and helped them celebrate their own religious holidays, such as Ramadan and Diwali. Zubbi also insisted that they celebrate Kwanzaa so that the blacks in the orphanage could learn more about their African heritage. 1986 was also the first year that Zubbi and Tony experienced snow. On the first snow day of the year school was cancelled and all the kids got to stay home. However, the storm got worse and neighbors had to stay at the orphanage when their power went out. Soon the orphanage didn't have power and everyone had to huddle together to keep warm. When it stopped snowing everyone helped shovel the snow and plow the roads. Soon the power came back on and everyone was glad the snow day was over. Zubbi stated that even though snow was fun the cold wasn't. Tony said that winter had a magic all its own and he drew pictures of the snow-covered streets of Chicago.

Nick and Ricky bought a tree and all the kids decorated it. They also baked Christmas cookies and gave some to the homeless shelter. Big Mama, Kim, and Alicia were also planning Christmas dinner. The menu included roast beef, chicken and dumplings, fried rice, spicy soup, nut roast, potato salad, sugar Christmas cookies, pumpkin pie, egg nog, and hot chocolate. The kids in Theodore Roosevelt Elementary were working on a school Christmas pageant. But The Utopian Knights' participation in the talent show was the most anticipated event of the season after Christmas Day. Soon the day of the talent show drew closer. Vikram had designed costumes based off  _The Nutcracker_. That meant all the boys were wearing military uniforms decorated for Christmas. Tevin, DJ, Ryan, Wolfgang, Remy, and Vikram were all wearing red military jackets. Romeo, Kenny, Zubbi, Jeremy, Tony, and Jason were all wearing green military jackets. On the outfits were pins designed as Christmas trees, candy canes, and reindeer. On their feet were patent-leather penny loafers with white socks.

Soon the night of the talent show came. This time The Utopian Knights was put last on the set.

Ricky said, "The last act is always the show stopper so we've been given an advantage."

The boys waited backstage while Nick, Ricky, and the rest of their family sat down in the audience. The emcee came out and said, "This is MC Black hosting The Winter Wonderland Talent Show! We got some awesome bands onstage tonight so let's give them all a hand!" The audience clapped as the first acts came on.

After six other bands performed it was The Utopian Knights' turn. They set up onstage and then signaled that they were ready. MC Black exclaimed, "And finally the band that's taking the neighborhood by storm, The Utopian Knights!"

Kenny said, "This is our first song, 'Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town.'" Jeremy started on the drums with Remy playing a rock tune on his guitar. Then Kenny belted out the vocals:

 _"Santa Claus is coming to town_  
_Santa Claus is coming to town_

 _You better watch out_  
_You better not cry_  
_You better not pout_  
_I'm telling you why_

 _Santa Claus is coming to town_  
_Santa Claus is coming to town_  
_Santa Claus is coming to town_

 _He's making a list_  
_And checking it twice_  
_Gonna find out_  
_Who's naughty and nice_

 _Santa Claus is coming to town_  
_Santa Claus is coming to town_  
_Santa Claus is coming to town_

 _He sees you when you're sleeping_  
_He knows when you're awake_  
_He knows if you've been bad or good_  
_So be good for goodness sake_

 _You better watch out_  
_You better not cry_  
_You better not pout_  
_I'm telling you why_

 _Santa Claus is coming to town_  
_Santa Claus is coming to town_  
_Santa Claus is coming to town_

 _Santa Claus is coming to town_  
_Santa Claus is coming to town_  
_Santa Claus is coming to town_

 _With little tin horns and little toy drums_  
_Rooty toot toots and rummy tum tums_  
_Curly head dolls that toddle and coo_  
_Elephant, boats and kiddie cars too_

 _Santa Claus is coming to town_  
_Santa Claus is coming to town_  
_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_One more time now_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_  
_Santa Claus is coming to town_  
_Santa Claus is coming to town"_

They even had a guitar solo and bass solo in the song. Then they wrapped up the song and when it was over the audience couldn't stop applauding. Next was "Give Love On Christmas Day," led by Ryan. Vikram started on the bass and Ryan started to sing:

 _"People making lists_  
_Buying special gifts_  
_It's a time to be kind_  
_To one and all_  
_It's that time of year_  
_When good friends_  
_Are dear_  
_And you wish you_  
_Could give more_  
_Than just presents_  
_From a store_

 _Why don't you give love_  
_On Christmas day_  
_(On Christmas day)_  
_Oh, even the man_  
_Who has everything_  
_Would be so happy_  
_If you would bring_  
_Him love_  
_On Christmas day_  
_(On Christmas day)_  
_No greater gift_  
_Is there than love_

 _People you don't know_  
_Smiling out hello_  
_Everywhere there's an air_  
_Of Christmas joy_  
_It's that once a year_  
_When the world's sincere_  
_And you'd like_  
_To find a way_  
_To show the things_  
_That words can't say_

 _Why don't you give love_  
_On Christmas day_  
_(On Christmas day)_  
_The man on the street_  
_And the couple upstairs_  
_All need to know_  
_That there's one cares_  
_Give love_  
_On Christmas day_  
_(Christmas day)_  
_No greater gift_  
_Is there than love_  
_What the world_  
_Needs is love_  
_Yes, the world_  
_Needs your love_

 _Why don't you give love_  
_On Christmas day_  
_(On Christmas Day)_  
_Oh, every little child_  
_On Santa's knee_  
_Has room for your love_  
_Underneath his tree_  
_Give love_  
_On Christmas day_  
_(Christmas day)_  
_No greater gift_  
_Is there than love_  
_What the world_  
_Needs is love_  
_Yes, the world_  
_Needs your love_

 _Give love_  
_On Christmas day_  
_(Christmas day)"_

When Ryan sang the last notes of the song the audience couldn't stop applauding. Some were even crying. Finally there was "Little Christmas Tree," led by Jason. Wolfgang started on the keyboard, Tony on his sax, and soon all the instrumentalists joined in and then Jason started to sing:

 _"I watch the snowflakes fall_  
_Against my window pane_  
_And wonder if you_  
_Are watching snowflakes, too._  
_I take a walk downtown_  
_To where you used to meet me_  
_There's joy everywhere_  
_But all that's waiting there is_

 _Just a little Christmas tree_  
_Looking sort of sad and lonely just like me_  
_No one seems to care_  
_They just went away and left it standing there_  
_All alone on Christmas Eve._

 _I hear the Christmas bells_  
_The happy people singing_  
_The songs of good cheer_  
_That only brings me tears_  
_I sadly close my eyes_  
_And say a little prayer_  
_You'll be waiting there for me_  
_I look but all I see is_

 _Just a little Christmas tree_  
_Looking sort of sad and lonely just like me_  
_No one seems to care_  
_They just went away and left it standing there_  
_All alone on Christmas Eve._

 _This is the season of love_  
_But I'm as sad as I can be_  
_Why did you have to leave me_  
_Why, why did you have to leave me_

 _Oh, little Christmas tree_  
_Looking sort of sad and lonely just like me_  
_No one seems to care_  
_They just went away and left it standing there_  
_All alone on Christmas Eve."_

The song's meaning was what it was like to spend Christmas all alone when you're an orphan. An orphan wonders why their parents and loved ones aren't there to celebrate with them and the answer helped give birth to a soon-to-be classic Christmas song. The audience was on their feet crying and applauding and they didn't stop for five minutes! MC Black led the boys backstage and said, "Alright, everyone, the judges have decided on a winner. Utopian Knights, come out here and claim your prize!" The band came out smiling and cheering while MC Black gave them their check for $150 and a year's supply of Dominoes Pizza coupons.

The band also decided to take their Christmas concept to the children's hospital to cheer up the unlucky souls who had to spend Christmas in the hospital. The band performed several other songs including, "Up On The Housetop," "The Christmas Song," "Frosty the Snowman," "Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer," and "Someday At Christmas." The kids, doctors, and nurses wildly applauded after each song and The Utopian Knights were happy that they were able to brighten up those kids' Christmas.

The Utopian Knights were on a roll and it didn't seem like anything could stop them now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can We Talk" is a song sung by real life Tevin Campbell. But I decided to have Ryan sing it since he's the character who loves ballads.  
> "Little Christmas Tree" is a song on the "Jackson 5 Ultimate Christmas Collection." I thought the song would be great for orphans to sing.


	5. Chapter 5

1986 rolled into 1987 and the school semester ended. All the kids brought home report cards. The Utopian Knights brought home mostly A's and B's on their report cards but there were some rotten apples.

Nick said, "Romeo, what kind of report card is this? You got all D's."

Romeo said, "I also got a B in PE and an A music."

Ricky said, "You can do better than this. Wolfgang, you're helping out Romeo with his homework from now on." Wolfgang had gotten all A's so he was an ideal choice for a tutor.

Nick said, "Jeremy, your teacher says that you're a very intelligent student and that your unruly behavior with your pranks has diminished. Good thing you've learned to behave."

Jeremy nodded and replied, "That's me, a model citizen." To avoid getting detention and missing band practice, Jeremy, and sometimes Romeo, pulled off pranks  _outside_ of school property and were never caught.

Remy had pulled off an A in Science although the principal had attached a complaint about Remy's "environmentalist" activities. He insisted that the school promote walking to school instead of driving, put in composters to properly dispose of waste, and to take meat off the lunch menu. Big Mama had to explain over the phone that Remy's Native-Canadian heritage made him care deeply about the environment. Although Big Mama did agree that the schools needed to go green and should consider implementing some of Remy's policies. Tony was put in a "special class" that taught him American Sign Language so that he could could communicate with others. His teacher said he was showing remarkable results with his ASL and could join the other kids next year in the regular classrooms.

The boys had undergone some style changes in the new year. Since Wolfgang turned twelve he was allowed to get his left ear pierced and was soon sporting a stud earring. Most of the boys had also restyled their hair at the barbershop. DJ was sporting cornrows; Kenny, a low fade; Romeo, an S-Curl; Jason, a rattail; Jeremy, a mullet; Wolfgang, a pompadour; and Zubbi, an Afro. Tevin had been sporting a Jheri curl for years so he just left his hair the way it was. Remy had styled his hair to be long and wavy (kids told him that he looked like Verdine White, Little Richard, or a hippie) and he often wore a bird feather in his hair, to honor his Native heritage. Tony and Vikram kept simple, short, and curly hairstyles. Ryan rocked a Caesar cut with slight 360 waves but he usually wore colorful African hats on his head so people didn't notice his new hairstyle right away. Nick still decided to sport his hair twists and Ricky just kept his hair short and trim in no particular style.

The boys also faced some jealous kids at school. The Utopian Knights' fame was rising and it was making them huge targets at school. One boy tripped Tony on the playground and said, "Well, well, well, you really think your stupid horn will get you to Hollywood?"

Jeremy saw them from across the playground and took out his slingshot. Jeremy stepped in front of Tony and said, "Back off! Unless you want to wear an eye patch for the rest of your lives!"

Another boy said, "Why don't you let Tony talk for himself?" That, of course, was pretty much impossible but Jeremy didn't back down.

A playground monitor came and asked, "What's going on here?"

Jeremy quickly put his slingshot away and replied, "Nothin', ma'am." The other boys said the same thing. Soon the bell rang and everyone went back to their classrooms but the bullies gave Jeremy and Tony murderous looks.

As the year progressed Nick and Ricky were getting The Utopian Knights ready for The Battle of the Bands competition. It was the biggest musical competition in the South Side and all the top bands would be there. Nick and Ricky had written several other songs including "Candy Girl," "Detention Center Blues," "Mr. Telephone Man," and "Girlfriend." All these songs helped the band win first place at the local talent shows but they needed a song that really told the world what they were about. Nick and Ricky put pen to paper and came up with "Teacher's Pet." The boys loved the song when they first heard it and couldn't wait to break it wide open and really make it work for them.

"Candy Girl" was a fun song, especially for kids. Nick and Ricky got the inspiration for the song from The Jackson 5's "ABC." Jason sang lead on the song and there was no way people couldn't stand up and dance along with the song:

 _"My girls like candy, a candy treat_  
_She knocks me hot up off me feet_  
_She's so fine as can be_  
_I know this girl is meant for me_

 _Candy Girl_  
_You are my world_  
_You look so sweet_  
_You're a special treat_

 _Candy girl_  
_All I want to say_  
_When you're with me_  
_You brighten up my day_

 _All I know_  
_When I'm with you_  
_You make me feel so good_  
_Through and through_  
_The way you walk_  
_And the way you talk_  
_You always look so good_  
_You make me forget my thoughts_

[Ryan]: _Do you really love me (do you really love me)_  
_Don't you really care (don't you really care)_  
_Do you really need me (do you really need me)_  
_And will you always be there_

[Jason]: _Every night_  
_And everyday_  
_I'm always thinking of you_  
_In every way_

 _All I know_  
_When I'm with you_  
_You make me feel so good_  
_Through and through_

[Ryan]: _Do you really love me (do you really love me)_  
_Don't you really care (don't you really care)_  
_Do you really need me (do you really need me)_  
_And will you always be there_

 _Candy girl_  
_You are my world_  
[Ryan]: _You're everything, everything._  
_Everything to me_

 _Candy girl_  
_All I want to say_  
[Kenny]: _I need your love_  
_Each and everyday_

[Jason]: _Hey fellas_  
[The Other Band Members]: _What_  
[Jason]: _Check out Tev & Remy's little ladies_  
[Tevin, DJ, Ryan, Kenny]: _Ooooooh eeeeeeh_  
[Tevin]: _Well check out Vikram & Ry's_  
_Ooooooh eeeeeeh_  
[Jason]: _What about DJ's_  
[Tevin, DJ, Ryan, Kenny]: _She's bad_  
_She's bad_  
_I know she's bad_

[DJ]: _She walks so fast she looks so sweet_  
_She makes my heart just skip a beat_  
[Kenny]: _My girl the best and that's no lie_  
_She tells me that I'm her only guy_  
[Tevin]: _That might be true but my girls a joy_  
_She don't play around, she's right to the point_  
[Ryan]: _My girls like candy a candy treat_  
_She knocks me hot up off my feat_

 _Ah candy_  
_You look so sweet_

 _Ah candy_  
_You're a special treat_

 _Candy (you're my candy)_  
_Candy girl (candy)_  
_Candy (you're my candy)_  
_Candy girl (candy)_

 _Candy girl_  
_You are my world_  
[Kenny]: _I need your love_  
_Each and everyday_

 _Candy girl_  
_All I want to say_  
[Ryan]: _You're everything, everything_  
_Everything to me_

 _Candy girl_  
_You are my world_  
[Kenny]: _I need your love_  
_Each and everyday_

[Ryan]: I _need it_  
_Need it_  
_Need it_  
_Need it"_

"Detention Center Blues" was a blues song about a kid who's sent to detention. This was a song that most of the members could relate to. With DJ's bass voice and Remy's blues-style guitar playing, the song was a showstopper. "Girlfriend" was simply a song about a boy who wants a girlfriend. With Tevin's tenor voice the song's simple message and tune was a hit with all the girls in the neighborhood:

 _"I remember the very first time_  
_You the picture of love in my heart_  
_You and me, girl, holding hands_  
_Please be my lady, won't you understand_  
_(I need a girlfriend) I need a girlfriend_  
_And I need her right now_  
_Loving, kissing, holding you tight_  
_Never letting go_

 _(I need a girlfriend) I need a girlfriend_  
_And I need her right now_

 _Can I call you, would that be all right_  
_Maybe Friday or Saturday night_  
_Girl, I think of you all the time_  
_'Cause it's you that I need, girl, and you're always on my mind_

 _(I need a girlfriend)_  
_And I need you right now_  
_Loving, kissing. holding you tight_  
_Never letting go_  
_(I need a girlfriend) I need a girlfriend_  
_And I need you right now_  
_Loving, kissing, holding you tight_  
_And keeping you warm, oh, yeah_

 _I need a girl_  
_Who feels like I do_  
_Could it be you_  
_So please help me yeah, yeah_

 _(Girlfriend)_  
_Gotta have your love, oh, baby_  
_Loving, kissing, holding you tight_  
_Never letting go"_

"Mr. Telephone Man" was a song based on the real-life experience of DJ trying to dial a girl's number. When he didn't get an answer he tried to dial the operator, whom he called "Mr. Telephone Man." DJ was convinced that there was something wrong with his phone since girls can't resist MC D to the Jizzay. The tune went through Nick's head and soon he and Ricky were writing out all the verses to the song. Kenny started off the song by singing the chorus:

 _"Mr. Telephone man_  
_There's something wrong with my line,_  
_When I dial my baby's number_  
_I get a click everytime_  
_Mr. Telephone Man_  
_There's something wrong with my line_  
_When I dial my baby's number_  
_I get a click every time"_

Then Tevin sang lead on the first verse:

 _"When I dial 661 Repair Service_  
_She said 'Hello may I help you_  
_Please?'_  
_I told her something must be wrong_  
_With my phone_  
_Cause my baby wouldn't hang up_  
_On me"_

Then Kenny sang the chorus again and then Ryan sang the second verse:

 _"Mr. Telephone Man_  
_There something wrong with my line_  
_When I dial my baby's number I get a_  
_Click every time_

 _Mr. Telephone Man_  
_There something wrong with my line_  
_When I dial my baby's number I get a_  
_Click every time_

 _She let the phone ring 20 times_  
_Before she answered_  
_Let me tell you what happened then_  
_A minute later I got the operator_  
_Saying please hang up and place_  
_Your call again"_

Kenny sang the chorus again and Jason sang the third verse:

 _"Mr. Telephone Man_  
_There's something wrong with_  
_My line_  
_When I dial my baby's number_  
_I get a click everytime_  
_Mr. Telephone Man,_  
_Something's wrong with my line_  
_I try to dial her number_  
_I get a click everytime_

 _Some strange man is on the_  
_Telephone_  
_He keeps telling me my baby_  
_Aint home_  
_She got no party line_  
_Situation blowing my mind_  
_Oh, I just can't take this anymore"_

Then DJ spoke the next few lines:

 _"Please operator_  
_See what you can do,_  
_I dialed the right number_  
_But I still couldn't get through_  
_Could you just check the line_  
_Just one more time if you can_  
_I'm pretty sure her phone_  
_Wouldn't be answered by no man"_

Then Kenny sang the chorus and the next verse:

 _"Mr. Telephone Man_  
_There's something wrong with_  
_My line_  
_When I dial my baby's number_  
_I get a click everytime_  
_Mr. Telephone Man,_  
_Something's wrong with my line_  
_I try to dial her number_  
_I get a click everytime_

 _Must be a bad connection_  
_I give her my love and affection_  
_I just can't take this no more_  
_This situation blowing my mind_  
_Blowing my mind_  
_Can't get my baby on the line"_

Jason sang the next verse:

 _"I tried dialing information (Mr. Telephone Man)_  
_I can't get no cooperation (Mr. Telephone Man)_  
_Her sister's on the phone telling me my baby_  
_Ain't at home_  
_Come on baby I just can't take it no more"_

Kenny sang the final lines and the song ended:

 _"Help me out_  
_Please Mr. Telephone Man_  
_Help me out_  
_Please Mr. Telephone Man"_

This song made fun of the paranoia and arrogance of pre-teens and teenage boys. The song was very popular so they kept it on their set.

Wolfgang tried to help Romeo with his homework but he wasn't getting grades any higher than C pluses. Wolfgang said, "I know you're smart, Romeo, so let me check your test." Romeo gave his test to Wolfgang. Wolfgang looked at the test and asked, "Who was Eli Whitney?"

Romeo said, "He invented the cotton gin."

Wolfgang asked, "Who was Matthew Boulton?"

Romeo replied, "He was the steam engine guy."

Wolfgang asked, "Who was James Madison?"

Romeo stated, "He was a US president."

Wolfgang said, "The question is, 'Which one of these men is not an inventor?' Eli Whitney, Matthew Boulton, or James Madison."

Romeo explained, "They put questions like that to fool kids. If the question was 'Write out the life of James Madison' I would have gotten it right."

Wolfgang said, "I doubt it. I can hardly read the answers you wrote to the other questions. Romeo, can I see your notes?" Romeo gave Wolfgang his notebook. Wolfgang analyzed it and said, "Your notes look sloppy. How can you study with this?"

Romeo said, "I know it looks messy but that's because the answers are all up here," and Romeo pointed to his head.

Wolfgang ordered, "Read me a passage from your history book."

Romeo tried but he needed help to properly read and finish the paragraph. Wolfgang stated, "I think you might have dyslexia, Romeo."

Romeo gave him a look and replied, "There's nothin' wrong with me. I feel fine."

Wolfgang explained, "Dyslexia is not a disease, it's a learning disability. You have problems with the way your brain takes in information. You need to see a specialist who can help re-train your mind."

Romeo got an angry look and exclaimed, "I know just what you wanna do. You wanna put me in a special class for dumb kids!"

Wolfgang said, "You're not dumb, man. You just learn in a special way. Please, take the tests and I promise you'll do better in school. Don't you want to get a B or even an A?"

Romeo said, "I don't need good grades. I'm a musician. I'll be making way more money than all those fools studying to become doctors or lawyers."

Wolfgang exclaimed, "And how will you know if you're getting a good deal if you can't read your recording contract? What if our musical plans don't work out? Without an education you don't have anything!"

Romeo said, "Whatever, dude."

Wolfgang said, "I give up. I don't know what's wrong with you kids in the ghetto. Being on the streets may be cool when you're a kid but when you're an adult it's a waste. Feel free to drop out of school and be illiterate, I'm through." Wolfgang went upstairs to read a book while Romeo was left alone with his thoughts.

A few days later Romeo talked to his teacher who agreed to let him take some tests to determine if he was dyslexic. When the results came out Mrs. Langley, one of the special education teachers, called Big Mama in for a meeting at the elementary school. Mrs. Langley had them sit at her desk while she told them, "The results of Romeo's tests came back and we've been able to determine that he is dyslexic. His brain has trouble taking in information. There are gaps in his thinking but his ideas are good. He can work with me during school hours to re-train his mind and hopefully schoolwork will be easier for him."

Big Mama thanked her and as they left the school she asked Romeo, "What gave you the idea that you had dyslexia?"

Romeo replied, "Wolfgang figured it out and when he tried to help me I told him to buzz off. I guess he really is the smart one."  

Now, The Battle of the Bands competition was held at the largest community theater in the South Side in May 1987. Most of the people from the low-income neighborhoods came to the show. Tony said in ASL that one of the things he loved most about making music was making people happy and giving them a means of escape from their tough lives. All the other members agreed with him. The Utopian Knights was the only child group at The Battle of the Bands. Some of the other guys teased them by saying, "Shouldn't you kids be in school or something?" or "The South Side must be short on talent if they're sending boys to do a man's job."

DJ got into his tough guy routine and said, "Ya wanna piece of me, sucka?"

One guy with tattoos on his arms laughed and said, "Look out! It's Mr. T gearing up for the heavyweight championship!"

Nick and Ricky led the boys away from the older men. Nick said, "Okay, boys, this is the biggest talent contest in the South Side. This win could open doors to more professional gigs all across the city."

Ricky said, "So remember to do your best and have fun!"

The Utopian Knights were last on the bill so they saw that as a good omen. Soon the emcee was announcing, "And now, last, but certainly not least, The Utopian Knights!"

The boys went out on-stage and Tevin said, "We're The Utopian Knights and this is our song 'Teacher's Pet.'" Remy started a tune on the guitar, Vikram slammed on the bass, Wolfgang pounded the keys, the horn section came in, and Jeremy kept the beat on his drum. Then Tevin took his mike stand, went to center stage, and started singing like he was Elvis Presley, Little Richard, and Freddie Mercury rolled into one person:

 _"Baby, we was makin' straight A's_  
_But we were stuck in a dumb daze_  
_Don't take much to memorize your lies_  
_I feel like I've been hypnoti-sized_

 _And then, that magic man, he come to town._  
_Woo-Wee! He done spun my head around_  
_He said "Recess is in session,_  
_Two and two make five."_  
_And now, baby, oh, I'm alive._  
_Ah Yea! I am alive._

 _And if you wanna be the teacher's pet_  
_Well, baby, you just better forget it._  
_Rock got no reason, rock got no rhyme_  
_You better get me to school on time."_

Then Vikram played an incredible bass guitar solo. People kept on cheering! Then Ryan took his mike, went to center stage, and sang:

" _Oh, you know I was on the Honor Roll_  
_Got good grades, ain't got no soul_  
_Raise my hand before I can speak my mind_  
_I've been biting my tongue too many times_

 _And then that magic man took you away (uh huh)_  
_Do what magic man do, not what magic man say_  
_Now, can I please have the attention of everyone hereabouts._  
_Today's assignment..."_

Then all the band members yelled:

_"Let's rock out!"_

Jason took his mike, started to dance and even Moonwalked across the stage. He sang the next verse and then the chorus:

 _"And if you wanna be the teacher's pet_  
_Well, baby, you just better forget it._  
_Rock got no reason, rock got no rhyme_  
_You better get me to school on time._

 _And if you wanna be the teacher's pet_  
_Well, baby, you just better forget it._  
_Rock got no reason, rock got no rhyme_  
_You better get me to school on time."_

Then Tevin took the mike and said:

 _"This is my final exam_  
_Now ya'll know who I am_  
_I might not be that perfect son_  
_But ya'll be rockin' when I'm done"_

Then Remy gave a face-melting guitar solo. He did the splits, played the guitar backwards, slid around on the ground, and even played the guitar with his teeth! After that it was all over. The applause was thunderous and the audience kept calling for an encore. The boys took their bows and DJ and Ryan even threw their hats to the audience. The emcee came out and exclaimed, "Now that is rock 'n' roll! Let's give a warm applause to all the participants!" The audience whooped and hollered. Then the emcee said, "But there can be only one winner. I'm going to get the judges' final decisions." The emcee went to the judges' table and got their verdict. The emcee exclaimed, "The winner of this year's Battle of the Bands is The Utopian Knights!" The boys ran out onstage and couldn't stop hollering! They received a huge trophy and a check for $500! It was insane!

Nick and Ricky embraced the boys when they came backstage and exclaimed, "We're so proud of you boys! Wait 'til Big Mama hears about this!"

The guys loaded all their equipment in the VW minibus but they kept on being interrupted by several people. One man exclaimed, "You boys are great! Who's the manager?"

Nick and Ricky shook his hands and said, "We are, sir!"

The man said, "Excellent! I own a nightclub and I'd love to have your boys perform there!"

Nick said, "Well, here's our business card. Please phone immediately."

Ricky said, "Ya see that? Soon we'll have the rest of Chicago on the run!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Candy Girl" and "Mr. Telephone Man" are songs sung by New Edition. "Girlfriend" was a single on Bobby Brown's first solo album, "King of Stage". "Detention Center Blues" was an idea I got from watching an episode of "ANT Farm", when Chyna was stuck in detention and started to play a blues song on her harmonica. "Teacher's Pet" is the song The School of Rock sang in the movie, "School of Rock."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The year is 1987. That means Nick and Ricky will be turning 23. Tevin, DJ, and Ryan are 13. Wolfgang, Remy, and Vikram are 12. Romeo, Kenny, and Zubbi are 9. Jeremy, Tony, and Jason are 8.

The rest of the orphanage was overjoyed when they found out The Utopian Knights had won the Battle of the Bands. The adults cooked a Jamaican meal, which included jerk chicken, red peas soup with Jamaican dumplings, coco bread, mango juice, and grater cake and banana fritters for dessert, to celebrate the band's victory.

Summertime soon rolled in and the summer of 1987 was quite eventful. First, after The Utopian Knights won the Battle of the Bands the harassment by neighborhood kids soon escalated. Before school let out for the summer break, kids kept tripping the different band members in the hallway and threw rocks at the windows of the orphanage and the VW minibus, yelling that The Utopian Knights would never make it. One day Tevin, DJ, and Ryan were walking past the basketball courts when a guy yelled, "Yo, DJ, how about a quick three-on-three game?"

DJ replied, "We can't, we gotta rehearse."

The guy groaned while Tevin continued, "We'll be making our first appearance at The Jolly Cherry. We gotta go over the songs."

Another guy yelled out, "I guess you niggas think you're better than us, huh?"

Tevin replied, "What are you talkin' about, dude?"

The guy said, "You niggas think that your music is gonna get you somewhere when we all know you'll just be stuck in the ghetto for the rest of your lives!"

DJ said, "At least we're trying to get off the streets. If you guys wanted to get out of here ya could. But you'd rather hang out with the Crips or Bloods and throw your lives away than hang out at school, get an education, go to college, and make something of yourselves. Come on, dudes, let's go."  

When Wolfgang was walking home from the library with Jason and Zubbi he was intercepted by a group called The Goon Squad. Their leader, Martin, stopped them and said, "Yo, Wimpy Wolfgang, big stuff, huh, playin' at the Battle of the Bands!"

Martin pushed Wolfgang who pushed him back. Jason and Zubbi ran back to the orphanage and found Nick and Ricky washing the minibus. Nick and Ricky soon ran over to where Jason and Zubbi left Wolfgang.

Another member of The Goon Squad said, "Hey, faggot, why do you and those other niggas, faggots, and fools even practice? Ya ain't gonna amount to nothin'!"

Another said, "Ya heads are so big ya can't even fit through the door!"

Nick came up and said, "If you boys wanna fight, let's do it right."

Nick and Ricky drove the boys to the Matthew Harper Community Center. When they got there they went to the gymnasium and found the boxing ring. Nick asked for two pairs of boxing gloves and Nick put one pair on Wolfgang's hands. Ricky had stated, "The rules are clear. Whoever gets knocked down first and doesn't get back up at the count of three loses. Understand?"

Both boys nodded. Nick told Wolfgang, "I want you to go in after him. Aim for the stomach and when's he's defenseless, aim for the face. Understand?"

Wolfgang said, "But I don't like fighting. Peaceful resolution is always the best policy."

Nick said, "Wolfgang, I'm going to toughen you up. This is South Side Chicago. You should know by now that hardly anybody understands the definition of the word 'peace.' Did Muhammad Ali, Joe Louis, or Mike Tyson ever back down from a fight? No way, José!"

Ricky said, "You need to learn to stand up to bullies or else they'll walk all over you. You want people to respect you or not?"

Wolfgang said, "If I knock Martin out people will fear me, not respect me."

Ricky said, "I doubt they'll fear you, Wolfgang. The truth is you're not a very scary person. I know standing there and taking it is Nerd Survival 101 but I think that if you beat this guy up good then it'll improve your reputation."

Martin exclaimed, "Bring it on, Wimpy Wolfgang!" Wolfgang and Martin stepped into the ring. Wolfgang punched Martin in the stomach who responded by punching him in the face. Soon they were trading blows and collecting cuts and bruises. But Wolfgang gained the upper hand and knocked Martin out. The gym facilitator yelled, "One, two, three! He's out!" A crowd of kids and adults who had gathered to watch the fight all cheered.

Wolfgang said, "It worked! I stood my ground and it worked!"

Nick and Ricky gave him a hug and Nick said, "Come on, we'll see if we can cover up those cuts and bruises before our gig tonight."

The Jolly Cherry was a local South Side night spot. Tevin's father had performed there and Nick and Ricky's previous bands had also performed there. With the exception of Tevin, none of the other band members didn't know what to expect from nightclub crowds. Would they be the same as talent show crowds? Tevin explained that nightclub crowds love all types of music. The bands were what came free with the drinking, gambling, and carrying on. For their first nightclub gig The Utopian Knights had decided to play "September" by Earth, Wind and Fire and "Back in Time" by Huey Lewis & The News while wearing their colorful dress shirts. The band was second on the set and the stage crew helped them set up. Nick and Ricky would be in the audience watching them and making sure no one was carrying any wires or tape recorders so that they could rip off the band's songs. When the band was set up Tevin spoke into the mike and said, "We're The Utopian Knights and we'll be kickin' it old school like the elements known as Earth, Wind & Fire!" The audience gave a small cheer while Remy and Vikram played the first notes of their guitars and Jeremy was giving the beat. Then Romeo, Zubbi, and Tony played their flaming horns and then Tevin settled into the lead:

 _"Do you remember the 21st night of September?_  
_Love was changing the mind of pretenders_  
_While chasing the clouds away_

 _Our hearts were ringing_  
_In the key that our souls were singing_  
_As we danced in the night_  
_Remember, how the stars stole the night away, yeah yeah yeah_

Then DJ, Ryan, Kenny and Jason sang the chorus:

 _"Hey hey hey_  
_Ba de ya, say do you remember_  
_Ba de ya, dancing in September_  
_Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day_

 _Ba duda, ba duda, ba duda, badu_  
_Ba duda, badu, ba duda, badu_  
_Ba duda, badu, ba duda"_

Then Tevin picked up the lead again:

 _"My thoughts are with you_  
_Holding hands with your heart to see you_  
_Only blue talk and love_  
_Remember, how we knew love was here to stay_

 _Now December found the love that we shared in September_  
_Only blue talk and love_  
_Remember, the true love we share today"_

Then the chorus:

 _"Hey hey hey_  
_Ba de ya, say do you remember_  
_Ba de ya, dancing in September_  
_Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day_

 _There was a_  
_Ba de ya, say do you remember_  
_Ba de ya, dancing in September_  
_Ba de ya, golden dreams were shiny days"_

Tevin sang again:

 _"The bell was ringing, aha_  
_Our souls were singing_  
_Do you remember every cloudy day, yau"_

Then all five vocalists and even some of the audience sang the chorus together:

 _"There was a_  
_Ba de ya, say do you remember_  
_Ba de ya, dancing in September_  
_Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day_

 _There was a_  
_Ba de ya, say do you remember_  
_Ba de ya, dancing in September_  
_Ba de ya, golden dreams were shiny days_

 _Ba de ya de ya de ya_  
_Ba de ya de ya de ya_  
_Ba de ya de ya de ya de ya_  
_Ba de ya de ya de ya_  
_Ba de ya de ya de ya_  
_Ba de ya de ya de ya de ya"_

The nightclub patrons applauded and the band took their bows. Tevin exclaimed, "Now we'll return to the present with a hit from  _Back to the Future_!" The instrumentalists started off and then Tevin sang:

 _"Tell me, doctor, where are we going this time_  
_Is this the 50's, or 1999_  
_All I wanted to do, was play my guitar and sing_

 _So take me away, I don't mind_  
_But you better promise me, I'll be back in time_  
_Gotta get back in time_

 _Don't bet your future, on one roll of the dice_  
_Better remember, lightning never strikes twice_  
_Please don't drive at eighty eight, don't want to be late again_

 _So take me away, I don't mind_  
_But you better promise me, I'll be back in time_  
_Gotta get back in time_  
_Gotta get back in time_  
_Get me back in time_

 _Gotta get back in time_  
_Gotta get back in time_  
_Get back, get back"_

Then there was an instrumental interlude that included a guitar solo by Remy and a sax solo by Tony. The vocalists sang the chorus while the instrumentalists rocked. Then the song ended and the applause from the audience was wild! Nick and Ricky were standing and clapping as well saying, "That's our boys! Give them a hand!" The band bowed and then exited to their dressing room.

When they got home Big Mama asked, "How'd it go?"

Vikram replied, "Good. It went real good."

Jason said, "It was fun."

Big Mama said, "Okay, put the equipment away and up to bed."

The band's next gig was at a place called The Hot Spot. It wasn't as brightly decorated as The Jolly Cherry and most of the people were just sitting at their tables drinking beer. Nick and Ricky got the boys ready backstage. The boys were wearing their sequin outfits with patent-leather penny loafers. They were performing "Mr. Telephone Man," "Dance to the Music" by Sly & The Family Stone, and "Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson. When the band was set up they started into "Mr. Telephone Man." Kenny sang:

 _"Mr. Telephone man_  
_There's something wrong with my line,_  
_When I dial my baby's number_  
_I get a click everytime_  
_Mr. Telephone Man_  
_There's something wrong with my line_  
_When I dial my baby's number_  
_I get a click every time"_

Tevin then sang:

 _"When I dial 661 Computer Service_  
_She said "Hello may I help you_  
_Please?"_  
_I told her something must be wrong_  
_With my phone_  
_Cause my baby wouldn't hang up_  
_On me"_

Kenny then sang:

 _"Mr. Telephone Man_  
_There something wrong with my line_  
_When I dial my baby's number I get a_  
_Click every time_

 _Mr. Telephone Man_  
_There something wrong with my line_  
_When I dial my baby's number I get a_  
_Click every time"_

The audience became more enthusiastic as the song progressed. The band's fear that the audience wouldn't approve of a bubblegum song vanished after the wild applause they got. Tevin exclaimed, "Our next song is 'Dance To The Music' by Sly and The Family Stone!'" The audience cheered while the horn section blew their horns while Tevin sang:

 _"People get up and dance to the music!_  
_Get on up and dance to the music!"_

Then all five vocalists sang the chorus:

 _"Dance to the music, dance to the music_  
_Dance to the music, dance to the music"_

Tevin then sang:

 _"Yo, Jeremy!_  
_All we need is a drummer_  
_For people who only need a beat yeah"_

Jeremy then gave an astounding drum solo and while he kept the beat on the drums. Then Ryan sang:

 _"Remy'll add a little guitar_  
_And make it easy to move your feet"_

Remy then gave a kick-ass guitar solo that sounded straight out of the '60s, especially when he threw in a little Hendrix. DJ then sang:

 _"Vikram's gonna add some bottom_  
_So that the dancers just won't hide"_

Vikram then gave a bass performance that would put "Thunder Thumbs" Johnson to shame. Kenny then sang:

 _"You might like to hear Wolfgang's organ_  
_I said him, 'Ride Sally ride now'"_

In reality Wolfgang played the synth keyboard but he still gave a stellar keyboard and synthesizer solo. Jason then sang:

 _"Romeo, Zubbi, Tony!_  
_If I could hear the horns blowin'_  
_Guys on the throne, yeah!"_

The horn section blew their flaming horns and soon the whole nightclub was on their feet dancing. Tevin then sang:

 _"Listen to me_  
_The Utopian Knights got a message they're sayin'_  
_'All the squares, go home!'"_

All the instrumentalists blended their sections together like soup while the five vocalists sang:

_"Listen to the voices_

_Dance to the music_  
_Dance to the music_  
_Dance to the music"_

When the applause quieted down, Jason then said, "Now we're gonna do 'Billie Jean' by Michael Jackson." The audience went wild as Jason struck the first pose while Jeremy gave the famous drum beat and Vikram played the bassline. Jason was wearing a fedora that Ryan had just bought and he threw it to the side where Nick could catch it. Jason then grabbed the microphone and sang:

 _"She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene_  
_I said don't mind, but what do you mean, I am the one_  
_Who will dance on the floor in the round_  
_She said I am the one, who will dance on the floor in the round_

 _She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene_  
_Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one_  
_Who will dance on the floor in the round_

 _People always told me be careful of what you do_  
_And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts_  
_And mother always told me be careful of who you love_  
_And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth"_

Then all five vocalists sang the chorus together:

 _"Billie Jean is not my lover_  
_She's just a girl who claims that I am the one_  
_But the kid is not my son_  
_She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son"_

Then Jason took the lead again:

 _"For forty days and forty nights_  
_The law was on her side_  
_But who can stand when she's in demand_  
_Her schemes and plans_  
_'Cause we danced on the floor in the round_  
_So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice_  
_(Don't think twice, don't think twice)_

 _She told my baby we'd danced till three, then she looked at me_  
_Then showed a photo my baby cried his eyes were like mine (oh, no!)_  
_'Cause we danced on the floor in the round, baby_

 _People always told me be careful of what you do_  
_And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts_  
_She came and stood right by me_  
_Just the smell of sweet perfume_  
_This happened much too soon_  
_She called me to her room"_

Then the chorus:

 _"Billie Jean is not my lover_  
_She's just a girl who claims that I am the one_  
_But the kid is not my son_

 _Billie Jean is not my lover_  
_She's just a girl who claims that I am the one_  
_But the kid is not my son_  
_She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son_

_She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son"_

Then Jason did some vocal hiccups and poses and then Moonwalked across the stage. The audience went wild over that and then Jason sang again:

 _"Billie Jean is not my lover_  
_She's just a girl who claims that I am the one_  
_But the kid is not my son_  
_She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son_

 _She says I am the one,_  
_(you know what you did, (she says he is my son breaking my heart babe)_  
_She says I am the one_

 _Billie Jean is not my lover_  
_Billie Jean is not my lover_  
_Billie Jean is not my lover_  
_Billie Jean is not my lover (don't Billie Jean)_  
_Billie Jean is not my lover_  
_Billie Jean is not my lover"_

Then Jason danced back to the mike and started pulling off an MJ dance move he had seen him do live in concert. The nightclub went wild over that and the band finished with:

_"Billie Jean is not my lover!"_

The nightclub crowd went crazy and threw coins onto the stage! Tevin exclaimed, "Grab all the money you can! Every little penny helps!" Soon the boys had scooped up all the coins and went back downstairs to their dressing room.

Well, they were on their way there when a man announced, "Alright, everybody! Our final act of the evening is Satin Rose!"

A woman walked up the stairs from the dressing room and went onstage. Tevin stayed behind to watch her and the rest of the band decided to see what Tevin was interested in. Some men played some slow music and then Satin Rose started dancing. But it seemed to be a lot more sexy. She was waving her breasts and her butt. Soon she took her shirt off revealing her bra. Then she took off her bra revealing her bare breasts! Soon her pants came off and she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing! And the men were going wild over it!

Wolfgang said, "This is nasty!"

DJ said, "I think she's sexy! We wouldn't see any of this in the girls' locker room at Susan B. Anthony."

Tony communicated in ASL, "Big Mama wouldn't like this."

Kenny replied, "What she don't know won't hurt her." The boys watched the rest of Satin's show and wildly applauded when her set was over.

The boys were exposed to a lot in the nightclubs of Chicago. There were plenty of clubs with strippers. The boys always crowded the wings and watched every second. There were even some strippers that were their particular favorites. Nick and Ricky had both stated, however, "What goes on in the nightclubs, stays in the nightclubs." As a result they never told Big Mama the full truth about who they played between at nightclubs. They tried to keep their nighttime lives a secret but it wasn't easy.

Ricky was scrubbing the toilets in the men's room at the University of Chicago. Then a co-worker came in and said, "Ricky, you got a message in the office."

Ricky went to the office and picked up the phone. On the line was Jeremy, Tony, and Jason's third grade teacher, Mrs. Clark. She had called the orphanage but no one answered. So she called Ricky. She said she wanted to see Ricky after school to discuss something "serious." Ricky had to leave work early and had called Nick to leave the garage early and drive them down to Theodore Roosevelt Elementary. Nick and Ricky met Mrs. Clark in the staff room. Mrs. Clark had Jeremy, Tony, and Jason with her.

She stated, "The children were asked to draw a picture of what they did over the weekend. Jeremy drew a picture of himself playing the drums and Jason drew a picture of himself Moonwalking. But Tony drew this." Mrs. Clark held up a picture of a naked lady! It was completely hand drawn and colored by Tony. Tony often expressed himself through pictures and was quite a talented artist.

Ricky replied, "Well, you have to admire the talent. Look at the color and the detail."

Nick cut in, "That's beside the point, Ricky."

Mrs. Clark said, "Indeed. What kind of activities do the boys do on the weekends?"

Ricky replied, "We do a few nightclubs."

Mrs. Clark replied, "Uh-huh. And do these club have um...?"

Jeremy replied, "Strippers? Oh yeah, lots of them. They put on great shows."

Jason added, "We admire Satin Rose and Bessie Mae. Although, Satin Rose's boobies are bigger in real life than they are in the picture."

Mrs. Clark was at a loss for words and so were some of the other teachers. Nick sighed and said, "Remember what we said, boys?"

Jeremy replied, "What goes on in the nightclubs, stays in the nightclubs?"

Nick said, "Yeah, pretty much. That includes no pictures of naked ladies, no matter how big their boobies, I mean breasts, are."

Another teacher named Mr. Smith cut in and said, "I don't think it's wise to expose little boys to this kind of thing. They're only eight years old!"

Ricky stated, "Money and tips from nightclubs helps bring in much needed money to our small foundation. The boys don't have a problem with it and we'll make sure they don't utter a word about this again!" Nick and Ricky grabbed the boys and raced out of the school.

Mrs. Clark never called back about the incident so the boys believed they were in the clear. DJ however got into trouble at school when his history teacher found a list in his desk on "My Favorite Boobies." DJ had written down a list of female teachers' names and how big their breasts were. Fortunately, he was sent off with only warning. Wolfgang got in trouble for vividly retelling the performances of strippers to some classmates. Nick and Ricky were called in once again to clear up the misunderstanding.

The ghettos were full of sex, drugs, alcohol, and violence. Musicians, such as The Utopian Knights, were caught in the middle of it. In the back room of a local bar the band caught two guys injecting needles in their arms. Jason recognized it as heroin since his parents were junkies.

One of the guys said, "Hey, kids, want some of this stuff? It will take you to some weird places, I promise you that!"

Jason said, "Sorry, sirs, but we need to get ready for our next set."

Jason then ushered the band out of the room. The boys may have had some bad habits but drugs weren't going to be one of them. At a bar called The Jupiter Lounge Ricky had been flirting with a black woman wearing a low-cut dress. He pulled off the classic Ricky charm and started to make out with her until her boyfriend showed up! He started punching Ricky and could have killed him if Nick and most of the club didn't intervene. Soon there was an all-out brawl! Nick and Ricky crawled through it, went to the dressing room, and told the boys to pack up as fast they could! Nick and Ricky did their best to protect the boys from the violence of nightclubs but the band had witnessed plenty of it. Their job was to perform and then get out. They weren't supposed to talk to anyone or put their eyes on anyone. Better safe than sorry. One night after the band finished their set at The Jolly Cherry a bunch of thugs showed up and tried to steal their equipment! It all happened so fast! Even though they were outnumbered Nick and Ricky beat off the thugs like Mike Tyson and Bruce Lee. Nick and Ricky had some cuts and bruises, but no serious injuries.

Sometime in 1984 crack cocaine had been introduced to the city of Los Angeles. Drug sales went through the roof and so did the gang violence. L.A. was one of the few cities that had a larger problem with street gangs than Chicago. Soon the sale of crack cocaine had spread across the country and had become known as the crack epidemic. Ricky said that it usually took years to become a successful drug dealer but the crack epidemic had pushed that down to just a few days. The crack epidemic had led to an unbelievable rise in crime in not just the inner-cities. Blue-collar crime, white-collar crime, and even pink-collar crime rose through the roof. The Chicago gangs were out of control. The kids in the orphanage couldn't go to sleep thanks to the gunshots they heard every night; graffiti was all over the place since gangs were marking new territory; houses, stores, and even schools were broken into, vandalized, and robbed; and the number of kids winding up in jail or the city morgue rose through the roof as well. Nick and Ricky had received word that their old jail, Camp Bluethorn, was undergoing construction to build new rooms for the dozens of new inmates coming in.

Worst of all, Jermaine Adams, a sixteen-year-old ex-convict who had just moved into the orphanage, had gotten involved with the Prophets, a vicious gang that was comprised of African-Americans, Hispanic-Americans, whites, and Asians, making it one of the few "integrated" gangs in Chicago. He had been selling crack for them but Nick and Ricky told him to either shape up or ship out. Jermaine ended up living with some "friends" of his. But Kim was upset that Nick and Ricky kicked Jermaine out and told them to bring him home. Nick and Ricky drove through the ghetto to find Jermaine but they finally found out where he was when they got home and answered a phone call. Jermaine had been shot four times in his chest by a Blood gang member because he had been selling on their turf. Someone found his body, put it on the back of a truck, dropped him at the morgue, and honked a horn. Everyone in The Unconditional Orphanage mourned his death. Nick and Ricky told their kids that the streets were getting more dangerous and that they had to be more cautious and wary so that their lives wouldn't be foolishly lost.


	7. Chapter 7

Starting in January 1988, The Utopian Knights started to aim for all the big talent shows in Chicago. The audiences were larger than the ones in the South Side and the money was bigger, too. Nick and Ricky had written two new bubblegum songs for the band to perform, "Cool It Now" and "Count Me Out." "Cool It Now" was a pop song that was about a group of kids telling their friend to "cool it now" because he didn't need to fall in love so quickly. "Count Me Out" was about a boy telling his friends to "count me out" because he wanted to be with his girlfriend. Ryan sung lead on "Cool It Now" and Tevin sang lead on "Count Me Out."

After the band rehearsed in the basement of the orphanage they were ready to take it to the stage. The band was last on the set so they were the showstoppers. The first song they performed was a song from Michael Jackson's _Bad_ album, "Just Good Friends." The song was a duet featuring Stevie Wonder so it was a perfect song for the band to perform. Jason sang lead on Michael's parts and Kenny sang lead on Stevie's parts. The song started with a synthesizer intro by Wolfgang then Kenny and Jason sang their opening notes. Then the rest of the instrumentalists came in while the vocalists pulled off their tight choreography.

First Jason sang:

 _"I watched you on the floor_  
_Cheek to cheek_  
_She's getting to you_  
_You didn't see_  
_Her eyes on me, no_  
_She looked right through you_  
_Before you make_  
_A big mistake remember_  
_That looks can fool you, baby_  
_There's somethin' I would sure appreciate_  
_If you can keep a secret_

 _Baby loves me but she never shows she cares_  
_No, you won't see her kiss and hug me_  
_Baby loves me though she acts like I'm not there_  
_That doesn't mean she doesn't love me ooo_  
_If they ask her tell 'em that we're just good friends_  
_Just good friends_  
_Doot do doo doo_  
_Just good friends"_

Then Kenny took the lead:

 _"You better take advice_  
_Never trust, first impressions_  
_I tried to hide this affair_  
_From their suspicions_  
_So even if she's askin' you to stay_  
_You better know where you stand_

 _Baby loves me though she never shows she cares_  
_No, you won't see her kiss and hug me_  
_My baby loves me though she acts like I'm not there_  
_That doesn't mean she doesn't love me ooo_  
_Now if they ask you jus' tell 'em that we're just good friends_  
_Yes, just good friends_  
_Root do do do do do doo doo_  
_Just good friends"_

Wolfgang gave a stellar performance on the keys while Jason and Kenny sang the next lyrics:

 _"Listen up_  
_We've got a problem here, I can see the signs_  
_I guess the lady is still makin' up her mind_  
_Say we're just good friends_

 _Baby loves me though she never shows she cares_  
_No you won't see her kiss and hug me_  
_My baby loves me though she acts like I'm not there_  
_You doggone lover_  
_Don't you wanna know?_  
_My Baby loves me though she never shows she cares_  
_She doesn't kiss and hug me_  
_My baby loves me she love me, she love me_  
_Just good friends_  
_Baby loves me she love me, she love me, she loves me"_

The audience gave a rousing applause. Then the band performed their original song, "Cool It Now." It started with some cool, urban drum beats by Jeremy. Then Wolfgang played the keys and Vikram came in with the bass. The five vocalists pulled off their street-style choreography while Ryan eased into his lead role:

 _"Everybody's saying, seeing things_  
_Without knowing that life brings a change_  
_And they've been checking all the time_  
_My friends say I'm love sick 'cause I_

 _All I keep thinking about is her in my arms_  
_(Got to see what love is all about)_  
_And I won't be the same until she is mine_  
_Friends keep telling me to_

 _(Cool it now)_  
_You got to cool it now_  
_(Oh watch out)_  
_You're gonna lose control_  
_(Cool it now)_  
_You better slow it down_  
_(Slow it down)_  
_You're gonna fall in love_

 _Everyday I walk her home from school_  
_And she tells me how she really feels_  
_And there's no doubt in my mind_  
_That this girl is one of a kind, oh_

 _'Cause all I keep thinking about is her in my arms_  
_(Got to see what love is about)_  
_And I won't feel the same until she is mine_  
_Friends keep telling me to_

 _(Cool it now)_  
_You got to cool it now_  
_(Oh watch out)_  
_You're gonna lose control_  
_(Cool it now)_  
_You better slow it down_  
_(Slow it down)_  
_You're gonna fall in love_

 _(Cool it now)_  
_You got to cool it now_  
_(Oh watch out)_  
_You're gonna lose control_  
_(Cool it now)_  
_You got to slow it down_  
_(Slow it down)_  
_You're gonna fall in love_

 _All I keep thinking about is her in my arms_  
_(Got to see what love is all about)_  
_And I'll never be the same until you are mine_  
_Friends keep telling me"_

Then DJ and Kenny started rapping:

[DJ]: _"When ya got a girl who takes her time_  
_You must slow the pace you can't mess with her mind_  
[Kenny]: _She feels the same she'll let you know_  
_Just prepare yourself or be ready to go_

[DJ]: _And I hope this message stays in your mind_  
_'Cause you almost lost a girl who is right on time_  
[Kenny]: _There's one more thing that you got to know_  
_Just cool it down and stay in control"_

Back to the chorus:

 _"(Cool it now)_  
_You got to cool it now_  
_(Oh watch out)_  
_You're gonna lose control_  
_(Cool it now)_  
_You got to slow it down_  
_(Slow it down)_  
_You're gonna fall in love"_

Then there was a synthesizer solo while the vocalists broke it down. Then back to Ryan's lead:

 _"All I keep thinking about is her in my arms_  
_(Got to see what love is all about)_  
_And I'll never be the same until you are mine, oh_  
_Listen to me let me tell you"_

Then Ryan rapped:

 _"Why you all coming down on me?_  
_Tryin' to tell me how my life is supposed to be_  
_I know you're only trying to help me out_  
_Tryin' to show me what life is really about_

 _But this time I'm gonna make it on my own_  
_So why don't you fellaz just leave me alone_  
_Jason, Tevin, Kenny, DJ_  
_If I love the girl who cares what you say"_

Back to the chorus:

 _"(Cool it now)_  
_You got to cool it now_  
_(Oh watch out)_  
_You're gonna lose control_  
_(Cool it now)_  
_You got to slow it down_  
_(Slow it down)_  
_You're gonna fall in love_  
_Cool it now_  
_Slow it down_  
_Slow it down..."_

Then Vikram wrapped things up with a small bass solo and the song was done. The audience wildly applauded and the band won first place! Their next gig was at an underground dance club hosting a talent contest. The audience was known to be a little rough but a lot of great musicians had won the talent contest. The songs they performed were "I Just Called To Say I Love You" by Stevie Wonder, and the band's original song, "Count Me Out." Ryan sang lead on the first song:

 _"No new years day to celebrate_  
_No chocolate covered candy hearts to give away_  
_No first of spring, no song to sing_  
_In fact here's just another ordinary day_

 _No April rain, no flowers bloom_  
_No wedding Saturday within the month of June_  
_But what it is, is something true_  
_Made up of these three words that I must say to you_

 _I just called to say I love you_  
_I just called to say how much I care_  
_I just called to say I love you_  
_And I mean it from the bottom of my heart_

 _No summer's high, no warm July_  
_No harvest moon to light one tender August night_  
_No autumn breeze, no falling leaves_  
_Not even time for birds to fly to southern skies_

 _No Libra sun, no Halloween_  
_No giving thanks to all the Christmas joy you bring_  
_But what it is though old so new_  
_To fill your heart like no three words could ever do_

 _I just called to say I love you_  
_I just called to say how much I care, I do_  
_I just called to say I love you_  
_And I mean it from the bottom of my heart_

 _I just called to say I love you_  
_I just called to say how much I care_  
_I just called to say I love you_  
_And I mean it from the bottom of my heart_  
_Of my heart, baby of my heart"_

The audience wildly applauded the duet and then Wolfgang and Jeremy played the first notes on their keyboard and drum set to "Count Me Out." Then Tevin settled into the lead:

 _"Fellows want to hang_  
_And save tonight just for the gang_  
_But you'll have to count me out tonight_  
_If I can't bring my girl_

 _Don't look surprised when I tell you that_  
_Gotta spend some time with my baby, yes_  
_So if that means we're gonna rain on your parade_

 _You'll have to count me out_  
_(You're gonna have to count me out)_  
_You'll have to count me out_  
_(I wanna be with my girlfriend)_  
_You'll have to count me out this time_  
_You'll have to count me out_

 _When she asked me please_  
_Could I say no and feel at ease?_  
_If you count me out tonight_  
_She's gonna be with me wherever I go_

 _She's got a sweet personality_  
_She saves her kisses just for me_  
_So if that means we're gonna rain on your parade_

 _You'll have to count me out_  
_(You're gonna have to count me out)_  
_You'll have to count me out_  
_(I'm saving kisses for my baby)_  
_You'll have to count me out this time_  
_You'll have to count me out_

 _You'll have to count me out_  
_(You're gonna have to count me out)_  
_You'll have to count me out_  
_(My baby wants to be with me)_  
_You'll have to count me out_  
_(That's the way it's gonna be)_  
_You'll have to count me out"_

Then Ryan took the lead and sang:

 _"I love my baby but she's just a tease_  
_And when I need her I say please, please, please_  
_Can I hold you, squeeze you? 'Cause I need you_  
_(Count me out)_

 _You'll have to count me out this time_  
_(Don't count me out, don't leave me out)_  
_You'll have to count me out this time"_

Then it was back to the chorus and Tevin's lead:

 _"You'll have to count me out_  
_(You're gonna have to count me out)_  
_You'll have to count me out_  
_(I wanna be with my girlfriend)_  
_You'll have to count me out this time_  
_You'll have to count me out"_

Then Ryan, Jason, DJ, Kenny, and Tevin rapped different lines:

[Ryan]: _"Man, we're going to the movies_  
[Jason]: _Then to the park,_  
[DJ]: _To play a little ball_  
[Kenny]: _Till it gets dark_  
[DJ, Ryan, Kenny, Jason]: _That's what being young is all about_  
[Tevin]: _Man, C O U N T me out_

[DJ, Ryan, Kenny, Jason]: _Well what about us, we're your friends_  
_We wanna C O U N T_  
[Tevin]: _Me in_  
_No not tonight,_  
DJ, Ryan, Kenny, Jason]: _W_ _here you going then?_  
[Tevin]: _Tonight I wanna be with my girlfriend"_

Then the five vocalists did a dance break where they incorporated some street-style moves with some classy stage ones. Then they sang:

 _"You'll have to count me out_  
_(You're gonna have to count me out)_  
_You'll have to count me out_  
_(I'm saving kisses for my baby)_  
_You'll have to count me out this time_  
_You'll have to count me out_

 _You'll have to count me out_  
_(You're gonna have to count me out)_  
_You'll have to count me out_  
_(I wanna be with my girlfriend)_  
_You'll have to count me out this time_  
_You'll have to count me out_

 _You'll have to count me out_  
_(You're gonna have to count me out)_  
_You'll have to count me out_  
_(I'm saving all my loving for her)_  
_You'll have to count me out this time_  
_You'll have to count me out"_

When the band concluded their song the audience went wild. The Utopian Knights felt that nothing could stop them now. As they played different talent contests across the city, the other acts eyed them closely especially the ones that came after them. One night Tevin was conversing with some guys from another band and they told him, "We're not gonna let you or your band of midgets cut us tonight, dude."

Tevin explained that the other band thought they were adults pretending to be kids, like the Munchkins in  _The Wizard of Oz_. Nick and Ricky said, "If we have all these slick guys talking like the kids who harassed you in the South Side, then we've got Chicago on the run."

The next night Big Mama celebrated the band's increasing success with a Southern meal. The meal included fried chicken, mac and cheese, collard greens, breaded fried okra, cornbread, and a choice of sweet potato pie or pecan pie for dessert. After dinner Nick and Ricky told the band they had to start loading their equipment into the van for their next gig. While the boys loaded the van the phone rang and Nick answered it. "Hello, who's calling?"

"Hi, this is Danesha, is DJ there?"

Nick replied, "Why are you calling, Miss?"

Danesha stated, "I'm DJ's girl. So can I talk to him?"

Nick said, "We have a gig we need to get to. Bye, Miss."

Nick hung up the phone and asked Alicia, "Who's this girl calling DJ?" Alicia said, "Girls are always running after DJ. Tevin, too. Ryan doesn't get that many girls because he's so shy and not really interested."

Ricky replied, "The boys know we got a job to do. We don't need girls hanging around their heels."

Alicia said, "They're teenagers. Their mind is only on one thing."

On Sunday, after church, Nick and Ricky were waiting for the boys to emerge from the kids' Sunday School in the basement so that they could get to their next gig. When Kenny and Jason showed up, Ricky asked, "Where's Tev and DJ?"

Jason said, "Smooching with their girlfriends."

Kenny explained, "They're just talking to two girls, Danesha and Monique."

Nick said, "Ricky, start the car. I'll get the guys."

Nick went downstairs and found the boys conversing with two black girls. Nick said, "Fellas, church is over. We've got back-breaking work to do, remember? Come on."

The girls said, "Bye, guys."

Tevin and DJ replied, "Bye, ladies. We'll catch you later."

On Wednesday afternoon all the boys showed up for rehearsal after school let out. Except for Tevin and DJ. Nick said, "Where are those two? They know they're supposed to come straight home from school. Time is money and money is time."

Ryan explained, "They're probably hanging out with Danesha and Monique."

Ricky said, "They are _so_ gonna get it when they get home."

Wolfgang asked, "Why? They're only socializing with girls. It's part of being a teenager."

Ricky stated, "This band is everybody's top priority. You all want to make it in music and get out of the ghetto, right?"

Then Tevin and DJ came rushing downstairs into the basement.

DJ said, "Sorry we're late, dudes."

Tevin said, "Let's get this rehearsal started."

Nick said, "For being late you two can polish all the instruments and equipment."

DJ asked, "Why?"

Nick said, "Because I said so."

Tevin asked, "Since when do you get to boss us around?" The other boys all got nervous looks on their faces since they never challenged Nick and Ricky's authority.

Ricky said, "Since we're your legal guardians and your managers."

DJ said, "Big Mama is our legal guardian, you two are just living here."

Ricky said, "Enough backtalk, time to rehearse."

A week later Nick and Ricky caught Tevin and DJ sneaking back into the house after midnight. Nick asked, "Where have you boys been?"

Tevin replied, "Nowhere."

Ricky asked, "Is that the capital of Somewhere?" hinting that they better tell the truth.

DJ replied, "We took Danesha and Monique to a party."

Nick asked, "Boy, you have any idea what kind of trouble you can get into on the streets at night?"

Tevin stated, "We wouldn't have had any time to take them out during the day. We spend all our time with the band."

Ricky asked, "Do you know what kind of trouble you can get into at a party? There's drugs, alcohol, fights, sex, and police searches. We ain't having you boys coming home with more babies for us to raise or getting a phone call saying you're in Juvenile Hall."

DJ said, "We just want some freedom and we're old enough to look after ourselves."

Nick flatly said, "Go to bed, you two. We'll deal with you in the morning."

In the morning the kids could have cut the tension between Nick, Ricky, Tevin, and DJ with a butter knife. It was Saturday so most of the kids went outside to play. The Utopian Knights went downstairs to rehearse the songs they were going to perform at a wedding. But Ricky said, "Tevin, DJ, stay upstairs."

Nick led them into the living room and began to talk, "Look, we know you're getting older and going through puberty. We know that girls are probably the number one topic on your mind besides music. We know you want more freedom and independence."

Ricky added, "But lying to us and going behind our backs ain't cool. But we also realized that not taking the time to listen to you or enjoy some normal teenage pleasures ain't cool either. But if you guys think you can look after yourselves then we'll let you leave this orphanage and  _discover_ America. Understand?"

Tevin replied, "Understood. Does that mean we can hang out with girls?"

Nick replied, "Yes, but under a few conditions. We'll try to squeeze in some days off for the band so that you can hang with your girlfriends.We can also let your girlfriends watch some of the rehearsals as long as they don't distract you. But your dating time can't cut into the band's time."

Ricky said, "When the band makes it you guys will get all the girls you want. So the band is still your top priority."

DJ said, "Alright!"

Nick smiled and said, "Come on, we gotta rehearse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cool It Now" and "Count Me Out" are songs by New Edition.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick, Ricky, and The Utopian Knights were preparing for Chicago's citywide competition. Winning that show would open doors to other performances across the USA on the "urban city circuit," a string of performance venues in the inner-city that had succeeded the "chitlin' circuit." Nick and Ricky were working on a new song called "Don't Run Away" for the competition. Until the band had perfected the song they stuck to their previous original songs and cover songs.

One talent contest that preceded the citywide show was held at a community theater in the West Side. The band decided to sing the rock songs "We Are The Champions" by Queen and "Beat It" by Michael Jackson. Tevin sang lead on both songs. Wolfgang started off the first song with a piano intro while Tevin sang:

 _"I've paid my dues_  
_Time after time._  
_I've done my sentence_  
_But committed no crime._  
_And bad mistakes ‒_  
_I've made a few._  
_I've had my share of sand kicked in my face_  
_But I've come through._

_(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)_

_We are the champions, my friends,_  
_And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end._  
_We are the champions._  
_We are the champions._  
_No time for losers_  
_'Cause we are the champions of the world._

 _I've taken my bows_  
_And my curtain calls_  
_You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it_  
_I thank you all_

 _But it's been no bed of roses,_  
_No pleasure cruise._  
_I consider it a challenge before the whole human race_  
_And I ain't gonna lose._

_(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)_

_We are the champions, my friends,_  
_And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end._  
_We are the champions._  
_We are the champions._  
_No time for losers_  
_'Cause we are the champions of the world._

 _We are the champions, my friends,_  
_And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end._  
_We are the champions._  
_We are the champions._  
_No time for losers_  
_'Cause we are the champions."_

The audience went wild as the band launched into the next song. Tevin took lead, grabbed the mike stand, and belted out the vocals:

 _"They told him don't you ever come around here_  
_Don't want to see your face, you better disappear_  
_The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear_  
_So beat it, just beat it_

 _You better run, you better do what you can_  
_Don't want to see no blood, don't be a macho man_  
_You want to be tough, better do what you can_  
_So beat it, but you want to be bad"_

Then all five vocalists sang the chorus:

 _"Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_  
_No one wants to be defeated_  
_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_  
_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_  
_Just beat it, beat it_  
_Just beat it, beat it_  
_Just beat it, beat it_  
_Just beat it, beat it"_

Then Tevin sang again:

 _"They're out to get you, better leave while you can_  
_Don't want to be a boy, you want to be a man_  
_You want to stay alive, better do what you can_  
_So beat it, just beat it_

 _You have to show them that you're really not scared_  
_You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare_  
_They'll kick you, then they beat you,_  
_Then they'll tell you it's fair_  
_So beat it, but you want to be bad"_

Then the chorus;

 _"Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_  
_No one wants to be defeated_  
_Showing how funky_  
_and strong is your fight_  
_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

 _Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_  
_No one wants to be defeated_  
_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_  
_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

 _Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_  
_beat it, beat it, beat it"_

Then Remy took over with a face-melting, ass-kicking, Van Halen guitar solo. Remy's fingers slammed on the strings ad he even rolled around on the ground, ran across the stage like he was being possessed by demons, and even played the guitar backwards and with his teeth! The audience went wild over the guitar solo and then it was back to the lyrics while the five vocalists pulled off the dance moves from MJ's "Beat It" music video with some street-style breakdance moves:

 _"No one wants to be defeated_  
_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_  
_It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right_

 _Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_  
_No one wants to be defeated_  
_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_  
_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

 _Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_  
_No one wants to be defeated_  
_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_  
_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_  
_Just beat it, beat it_  
_Beat it, beat it, beat it"_

The audience went wild over The Utopian Knights' hard-core lesson on rock 'n' roll. But The Utopian Knights would usually stick to their sound of '80s hits. Another song they performed at talent shows was "Block Party" by Stacy Lattisaw and Johnny Gill. Jason and Kenny sang lead on the song:

 _"Block party!_  
  
_Let's shout it out around the neighborhood_  
_We're scheming something_  
_It's Friday night_  
_Now everyone should get to jumping_  
_Call all your friends_  
_And spread the word around_  
  
_You're all invited_  
_We've got the place_  
_And we've got the sound to ignite it_  
  
_Gonna raise that roof_  
_And burn up the floor right into the ground_  
_Tell your crosstown friend_  
_And the kid next door_  
_Come down_  
_We're throwing down_  
  
_Block party, party_  
_Gonna jam the box tonight_  
_Block party, party_  
_Come on out and trip the light_  
  
_Gonna have a block party, party_  
_Gonna jam the box tonight_  
_Block party, party_  
_Come on out and trip the light_  
_We're gonna do it right_  
  
_Ohhhhhh, hmmmmm_  
  
_Just tell your mama and daddy_  
_You'll be coming home late_  
_Don't stay at home_  
_If you can catch the groove_  
_Participate_  
  
_Ohhh, gonna raise that roof_  
_And burn up the floor right into the ground_  
_Tell your crosstown friend_  
_And the kid next door_  
_Come down_  
_We're throwing down_  
  
_Block party, party_  
_Gonna jam the box tonight_  
_Block party, party_  
_Come on out and trip the light_  
  
_Gonna have a block party, party_  
_Gonna jam the box tonight_  
_Block party, party_  
_Come on out and trip the light_  
_We're gonna do it right_  
  
_There's an open invitation_  
_Shouted all across the nation_  
_We wanna see you riding through_  
_Tonight_  
_Tell everybody_  
  
_Gonna raise up the roof and burn up the floor_  
_Right into the ground_  
_Tell your crosstown friend_  
_And the kid next door_  
_Come down_  
_We're throwing down_  
  
_Block party, party_  
_Gonna jam the box tonight_  
_Block party, party_  
  
_Come on out and trip the light_  
_Gonna have a block party, party_  
_Gonna jam the box tonight_  
  
_Block party, party_  
_Come on out and trip the light_  
_We're gonna do it right_  
  
_Block party, party_  
_Gonna jam the box tonight_  
_Block party, party_  
  
_Come on out and trip the light_  
_Gonna have a block party, party_  
_Gonna jam the box tonight_  
  
_Block party, party_  
_Come on out and trip the light_  
_We're gonna do it right_  
  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Gonna have a block party_  
_Jamming tonight_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
  
_Gonna have a block party_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Gonna have a block party_  
_Jamming tonight"_

Some new costumes they tried out at the major talent shows were African dashikis and tie-dyed pants. Vikram got the idea from the Nigerian-style shirts Zubbi wore underneath his jacket. The tie-dyed clothes helped celebrate black culture and African heritage. It also paid tribute to the great rock bands from the 1960s since tie-dyed clothes were popular during that decade. Meanwhile, the boys rehearsed Nick and Ricky's newest song, "Don't Run Away." Chicago's citywide show was scheduled in the middle of June and the band couldn't take any chances.

A week before the citywide show, The Utopian Knights performed "Can You Stand the Rain," the first single released from The Heads of State's new album, _Heart Break_. Ryan and Tevin sang lead:

[Ryan]: _"On a perfect day, I know that I can count on you_  
 _When that's not possible_  
 _Tell me can you weather the storm?_

[Tevin]: _'Cause I need somebody who will stand by me_  
 _Through the good times and bad times_  
 _She will always, always be right there_

[Tevin, DJ, Ryan, Kenny, and Jason/Chorus]: _Sunny days, everybody loves them_  
 _Tell me baby can you stand the rain?_  
 _Storms will come_  
 _This we know for sure (This we know for sure)_  
 _Can you stand the rain?_

[Ryan]: _Love unconditional, I'm not asking just of you_  
 _And girl to make it last_  
 _I'll do whatever needs to be done_

[Tevin]: _But I need somebody who will stand by me_  
 _When it's tough she won't run_  
 _She will always, be right there for me_

[Chorus]: _Sunny days, everybody loves them, tell me, baby_  
 _Can you stand the rain? (Can you stand it?)_  
 _Storms will come_

[Jason]: _(I know, I know all the days won't be perfect)_

_This we know for sure_

[Kenny]: _(But tell me can you stand it)_

_Can you stand the rain?_

[Jason]: _(No pressure, no pressure from me, baby)_  
 _This we know for sure_  
 _Can you stand the rain_  
[Kenny]: _('Cause I want you, and I need you, and I love you, girl)_  
[Tevin]: _Tell me, baby)_  
 _Can you stand the rain_  
[Tevin]: _(Will you be there for me?)_

[DJ]: _(Come on, baby, lets go get wet)_

_Can you stand the rain_  
[Tevin]: _(Can you stand the rain?)_  
 _Can you stand the rain_  
[Tevin]: _(Will you be there, girl?)_  
 _Can you stand the rain_  
[Tevin]: _(Storms will come for sure)_  
 _Can you stand the rain_  
[Tevin]: _Can you stand the rain?)_  
 _Can you stand the rain_  
[Ryan]: _This we know for sure)_  
 _Can you stand the rain_  
 _Can you stand the rain_  
[Ryan]: _(This we know for sure)_  
 _Can you stand the rain_  
 _Can you stand the rain_  
[Ryan]: _(This we know for sure)_  
 _Can you stand the rain_  
 _Can you stand the rain_

[Ryan]: _Yeah, it's gonna—but I know, I know I'll be right there_  
 _(Can you stand the rain)_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah"_

It was a hot June summer day when the citywide show commenced. The band were all wearing black jackets with buckles and zippers which were inspired by Michael Jackson's "Bad" video. They planned to perform "Catch Me If You Can" first and they would then perform "Don't Run Away." The band was third on the bill. After "Catch Me If You Can," Wolfgang started the first notes on his keyboard and Ryan took the lead:

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Her beauty's crazy._  
_I watch her from the crowd._  
_Her voice is so amazing._  
_She make her momma proud._  
_I tried to send her flowers,_  
_But she has no address_  
_Her home is in my heart._  
_It's like she never left._

 _This is more than a crush,_  
_More than a like, like_  
_More than a love,_  
_Baby I'm a make you mine,_  
_And I ain't giving up_

 _This is more than a crush,_  
_More than a like, like_  
_More than a love,_  
_Baby I'm a make you mine,_  
_And I ain't giving up"_

Then all five vocalists helped sing the chorus:

 _"Don't run away_  
_Don't run away from the truth_  
_'Cause I'm not giving up on you_

 _Don't run away_  
_Don't run away from the truth_  
_'Cause I'm not giving up on you_

 _Shawty you got fire_  
_But I'm preaching to the choir_  
_I know you know_  
_The whole world is watching you, so_

 _Don't run away_  
_Don't run away from the truth_  
_'Cause I'm not giving up on you"_

Then DJ took the lead:

 _"Uh, they say true love is blind_  
_That real romance is timeless_  
_You're like my favorite movie_  
_Play it don't rewind it_  
_'Cause baby you're the finest_  
_Your love I'm gonna find it_  
_And when I do, I'll run away with you_  
_Somewhere where they can't find us_

 _This is more than a crush_  
_More than a like like_  
_More than a love_  
_Baby I'm a make you mine_  
_And I ain't giving up_

 _This is more than a crush_  
_More than a like like_  
_More than a love_  
_Baby I'm a make you mine_  
_And I ain't giving up"_

Then the chorus:

 _"Don't run away_  
_Don't run away from the truth_  
_'Cause I'm not giving up on you_

 _Don't run away_  
_Don't run away from the truth_  
_'Cause I'm not giving up on you_

 _Shawty you got fire_  
_But I'm preaching to the choir_  
_I know you know_  
_The whole world is watching you, so_

 _Don't run away_  
_Don't run away from the truth_  
_'Cause I'm not giving up on you"_

Then Kenny took the lead:

 _"Normally I couldn't turn your head_  
_That's why I had to write this instead_  
_Let's be friends, start out slow_  
_Get to know you beyond your glow_  
_You're more than meets the eye_  
_Girl you pterodactyl fly_  
_Way back when you knew my name_  
_Now the truth is what I claim"_

Then it was time to wrap things up with the chorus:

 _"Don't run away_  
_Don't run away from the truth_  
_'Cause I'm not giving up on you_

 _Don't run away_  
_Don't run away from the truth_  
_'Cause I'm not giving up on you_

 _Shawty you got fire_  
_But I'm preaching to the choir_  
_I know you know_  
_The whole world is watching you, so_

 _Don't run away_  
_Don't run away from the truth_  
_'Cause I'm not giving up on you"_

The applause was crazy! People were clapping, cheering, and stomping their feet! The last band to perform was a group called MGM (Musically Gifted Men). The members of the group were Marc McWilliams, Vincent Walker, Shawn Brooks, and R. Kelly. Nick and Ricky had become friendly with R. Kelly because he was also a talented songwriter. R. Kelly used to tease The Utopian Knights and called them "a band of midgets" but his opinion changed dramatically when he saw them perform. Then the emcee came out to announce the winners. No one was surprised when the emcee announced, "The winner of the Chicago citywide competition is... The Utopian Knights!" The band rushed out in stage and collected their $1'000 check! The Utopian Knights were on a roll!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't Run Away" is from the movie, "Let It Shine."


	9. Chapter 9

May 1988 was also the first time that the South Side schools decided to start Heritage Month. With the school year drawing to a close, students would be given a chance to earn extra credit by preparing a presentation on a foreign country. This was also a great way to promote racial and ethnic diversity. The kids in the orphanage, including The Utopian Knights, got in on the action. The teachers had instructed the students on the rules of the project.

  1. You should create a poster on your chosen country. Be sure to include the country's name, capital city, official languages, currency, type of government, population size, religions and anything else you can think of.
  2. Be sure to dress in the formal wear of your chosen country.
  3. For your presentation be sure to give some fun facts about your country.
  4. More than one person can work on a poster. Groups can be as high as four members but no more!
  5. Remember to have fun!



Kenny was working on a presentation on Jamaica; Romeo, the Dominican Republic; Zubbi, Nigeria; Tony and Jason, Brazil; Jeremy, the United Kingdom; Vikram, India; Remy, Canada; Wolfgang, Japan; and Tevin, DJ, and Ryan were helping out Jacob Mbete, a fellow orphan who had just moved in, with his presentation on South Africa. The kids all worked hard as they saw this as their one chance to teach the other kids in the neighborhood about the different countries they came from. Vikram remembered the ridicule he constantly had to face whenever he did something "Indian," such as wearing his _sherwan_ _i_ to church or eating _tandoori_ cuisine. Zubbi had also faced torment from the local bullies because of his African heritage who felt he was bringing down the morale of the 'hood with his African outfits. But hopefully Heritage Month would change all that.

The kids were each scheduled to give their presentations on a certain day. Tevin, DJ, Ryan, and Jacob did their presentation on May 9th. They all dressed up in traditional Zulu warrior outfits since Jacob claimed he was from that tribe. They all stood in front of the class wearing leopard-spotted vests, skirts made from animal fur, white furry "leg warmers", and they were each carrying a shield in their right hands.

Jacob started off, "Welcome to South Africa, my friends. I hope you enjoy your stay. South Africa is located at the southern tip of Africa. We have a coastline that stretches 1'739 miles along the South Atlantic and Indian Oceans."

Tevin then continued, "South Africa has three capital cities: Pretoria, the executive capital; Bloemfontein, the judicial capital; and Cape Town, the legislative capital."

DJ then said, "South Africa has eleven official languages: Afrikaans, English, Ndebele, Northern Sotho, Sotho, Swazi, Tswana, Tsonga, Venda, Xhosa, and Zulu."

Ryan then shyly said, "South Africa's currency is the South African rand and the main religion is Christianity, although there are other religions, such as Islam, Hinduism, Judaism, and traditional African beliefs."

Jacob then said, "South Africa's current population is approximately 32 million people. South Africa used to be a British colony but achieved independence on May thirty-first, 1961. The current government system is apartheid, a system of racial segregation, similar to the Jim Crow Laws that used to be legal in the Southern United States. The African National Congress is working hard to eliminate apartheid and create a government that supports all the people."

Tevin said, "Now for some fun facts:

  1. The first human heart transplant was performed in a Cape Town hospital in 1967.
  2. The most popular sports in South Africa are football/soccer, rugby, and cricket.
  3. South Africa has the largest economy of any African country.
  4. Cave paintings have been found in South Africa that date to around 75'000 years ago."



Tevin then said, "That's our presentation. Feel free to come up and taste some South African cuisine. South African cuisine is mostly meat-based and South Africans love a good barbecue. The class feasted on barbecued lamb, beef, pork, and vegetable stews.

The boys' social studies teacher said, "Well done, boys! That presentation was great!"

The boys all replied, "Thanks, sir!"

Wolfgang's presentation was the next day. Another kid named Freddie agreed to help him out, mostly to get an easy A. Wolfgang was wearing a Japanese kimono and Freddie was wearing the samurai costume he had worn for Halloween along with a plastic _katana_ sword.

Wolfgang started off, "Japan is an island nation located in East Asia and is comprised of six thousand five hundred and eighty-two islands. The official language is Japanese and the capital city is Tokyo. The currency is the Japanese yen and the government is comprised of a unitary state, parliamentary system, and constitutional monarchy. The population is approximately 122 million people. Japan is a land rich with culture. Aspects of Japanese culture recognized in the West include video games, such as Nintendo, and manga. Japan is home to cuisine renowned worldwide, including sushi and ramen noodles. Martial arts, such as karate, jujitsu, and kenjutsu were invented in Japan."

Freddie made some movements with his plastic sword which he probably saw in martial arts movies as Wolfgang continued. "Even though Japan is a country admired the world over its lifestyle is hard on the Japanese. The Japanese believe in doing everything the same as they believe this is how order is maintained in a society. If you try to act different you will be isolated and forced to live a lonely life. Japan also has a suicide rate of over 35'000 deaths per year. It is important for the Japanese to 'save face,' which means that they should be successful in all aspects of life. To be embarrassed is to be shamed and shame causes you to 'lose face.' 'Saving face' is so important that the Japanese consider suicide as a reasonable option to cover up, prevent, or atone for loss of status and approval. On a last note, most Japanese are atheists, which means they don't believe in God. They believe in themselves, their relatives, and their ancestors. That's it, now who wants some sushi?"

The class applauded and walked up to the front to learn how to eat sushi with chopsticks. Wolfgang's teacher exclaimed, "Well done, Wolfgang and Freddie. That was a very interesting presentation."

Wolfgang replied, "Thanks, sir." 

Vikram and Remy's presentations were two days later. Vikram was doing his presentation alone and was wearing a _sherwani_. He started off with, "India is located in Southern Asia. The capital is New Delhi and the official languages include English, Hindi, Urdu, Tamil, Punjabi, and many more. The rupee is Indian's currency. The largest religion in India is Hinduism but many other religions are practiced as well, including Islam, Christianity, Judaism, Sikhism, and Buddhism. India's current population is 788 million people. India was colonized by different countries, including Portugal, France, and Great Britain. But the British had the most power so India was recognized as a British colony. India achieved independence on August fifteenth, 1947, thanks to the leadership of Mohandas K. Gandhi. India is now comprised of a federalist, parliamentary system and constitutional republic. Some fun facts about India:

  1. The Taj Mahal is located in Agra, which is located in the northern region of Utter Pradesh.
  2. Thanks in part to Hinduism, India practices a caste-system. Brahmins are at the top and untouchables are at the bottom. If you're born into a lower caste you can't move into a higher one. Most untouchables live in the slums with little food, medical care, freshwater, or education.
  3. The most popular sport in India is cricket.
  4. India's national symbol is the endangered Bengal tiger.



That's it for my presentation. Fell free to come up to taste some Indian cuisine."

The class applauded and went up to taste _tandoori_ chicken, _na_ _an,_ roasted lamb, fried rice, samosas, and other tasty treats. The teacher exclaimed, "Indian cuisine is excellent! Great presentation!"

Then it was Remy's turn. Remy was dressed up in the formal wear of the Métis people. He was wearing a suit comprised of a white shirt, a black bow tie, black pants, white socks and penny loafers. He also tied an eagle feather in his hair. Two boys named Marcus and Marlon were helping out Remy with his presentation and were wearing the uniforms that the Royal Canadian Mounted Police wore. Then Remy said, "Canada is the second-largest country in the world and is located just north of the USA. The capital city is Ottawa and the official languages are English and French. The currency is the Canadian dollar and the current population size is 26 million people. Canada was originally inhabited by several Aboriginal tribes but they were taken over by European settlers. This caused centuries of conflict as the Natives lost their land, culture, human rights, and even their lives. Today Canada has a government comprised of a federal parliament and a constitutional monarchy in which Queen Elizabeth II is the head of state." Marcus and Marlon then said, "And here are some cool facts about Canada:

      1. Canada is made up of ten provinces and two territories.
      2. Canada has the longest coastline in the world, stretching 202'080 kilometres or 125'570 miles
      3. The name Canada comes from _kanata_ , which means _home_ or _settleme_ _nt_ in the language of the Iroquois.
      4. Canada owns 10% of the world's freshwater supply.
      5. The most popular sport in Canada is ice hockey.
      6. In Canada winters can be as cold as -40 degrees Celsius or -40 degrees Fahrenheit."



Remy then exclaimed, "Well, that's all folks. Fell free to eat some pancakes with some Canadian maple syrup!" The class applauded and came up to eat breakfast in the afternoon! It looked like the class had gone Canada crazy!

Kenny's presentation was next week Monday. Kenny had dressed up in a striped shirt that was green, red and yellow and was wearing a bright colorful hat with fake dreadlocks sewn on it. Kenny was doing his presentation by himself. He started off with, "Welcome, visitors, to the tropical paradise of Jamaica. Jamaica is located in the Caribbean ocean and is part of what most people call "the West Indies." The capital city is Kingston and the currency is the Jamaican dollar. Jamaica used to be a British colony and used slave labor to operate its large sugar plantations. Slavery was finally abolished by 1834. Jamaica achieved independence from Great Britain on August sixth, 1962 and now has a government that's a mix of a unitary state, parliamentary system, and constitutional monarchy. The population today is about 2 million people. The official languages are English and Jamaican Patois. The main religions are Christianity and Rastafari. Some other facts about Jamaica include:

  1. Jamaica is prone to damage from hurricanes each year.
  2. Over 1 million tourists visit Jamaica each year.
  3. Musical genres that originated from Jamaica include calypso and reggae. Famous Jamaican musicians include Harry Belafonte, the 'King of Calypso' and Bob Marley."



Kenny concluded with, "Well, that's it. I also have jerk chicken and banana fritters." The class devoured the tasty treats in no time.

Next was Romeo. Romeo had dressed up in a bright colorful shirt and white pants, similar to what Spanish men wore to _siestas._ He said, "Welcome to the Dominican Republic. I'm your host, Romeo Santana. The Dominican Republic is located in the Caribbean or 'the West Indies.' The capital city is Santa Domingo. The official language is Spanish. The currency is the peso. The Dominican Republic used to be a Spanish colony that relied on slave labour but it achieved independence on August sixteenth, 1863. The government today is a Presidential republic. The population is about 6 million people. The main religion is Christianity. The most popular musical genres are merengue and bachata. Baseball is the most popular sport. Well, that's it. I have  _mufongo_ ,  _casabe_ , and a Dominican cake." The food was soon reduced to nothing but crumbs.

Next, Zubbi did his presentation on Nigeria. Zubbi was wearing an  _Isiagu_ with a matching Igbo hat. Zubbi then said, "Nigeria is located in West Africa and is the most populated country in Africa with about 89 million people. Nigeria used to be a British colony until it achieved independence on October first, 1960. However, in 1967 the Nigerian Civil War was started thanks to the growing discontent between the Igboes and the Hausa. The war ended in 1970 with about 1 to 3 million deaths from war, disease, and starvation. Nigeria's government today is a military dictatorship. The official language is English, but it's not uncommon for people to speak English and a few other languages including French, Swahili, and Italian. The capital city is Lagos and the currency is the naira. The biggest tribes in Nigeria are the Yoruba, Hausa, and Igbo. I'm a member of the Igbo people. The main religions in Nigeria are Christianity and Islam. Some other interesting facts:

  1.  Nigeria has a low standard of living thanks to poverty, poor healthcare, and limited freshwater. The life expectancy is about 50 years.
  2. Nigeria has high levels of oil reserves which helps make money for the economy
  3. Football/soccer is Nigeria's most popular sport.



Well, that's all folk. I have some tasty Nigerian cuisine: _jollof_ rice, spicy stews made with some famous African spices, and fried plantain. Try it and you won't want to stop eating!" The class devoured the food and had to drink lots of water because of how spicy the stews were. Zubbi hoped he had changed people's opinions on Nigeria and "the Dark Continent."

The next day was Tony, Jason, and Jeremy's turns. Tony and Jason went first with their presentation on Brazil. Tony communicated in ASL and Jason had to translate. Tony and Jason were both wearing bright dress shirts. Tony was wearing green and Jason was wearing red. Tony started off by "speaking" in ASL while Jason translated, "Brazil is the largest country in South America. Brazil's official language is Portuguese because it used to be a Portuguese colony until it gained independence on September seventh, 1822. Brazil suffered a military dictatorship from 1964 to 1985. Brazil is now making the transition to a federal republic. The capital city is Brasília. The current population is 141 million people. The currency is the real. Brazil has different ethnic groups, including blacks, whites, Asians, and Natives. The main religion is Roman Catholicism. Some other fun facts about Brazil:

  1. About 60% of the Amazon Rainforest is in Brazil and the Amazon River is the 2nd longest river in the world, after the Nile River.
  2. Football/soccer is the most popular sport in Brazil.
  3. Animals that live in Brazil include jaguars, tapirs, armadillos, and pumas.
  4. Millions of tourist visit Brazil every year."



Jason then said, "Well, that's all folks. Please enjoy the rice and beans and _p_ _ão de mel_ , which are Brazilian honey cakes."

Last, but not least, was Jeremy, who was representing the United Kingdom. Jeremy was dressed in a black suit with a bowler hat and umbrella. Two other boys were helping him and they were dressed as the Queen's Royal Guards with red uniforms and large, furry black hats. Jeremy started off with, "Cheerio, chaps and welcome to the United Kingdom. The UK is made up of England, Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland. The capital city of the UK is London, England and the official language is English. The currency is the pound sterling and the main religion is Christianity. The population of the UK is about 56 million people. The UK is ruled by Queen Elizabeth II as a result of Parliament and the constitutional monarchy."

The two other boys then continued, "Some cool stuff you probably didn't know about England include:

  1. Famous musicians from the UK include The Beatles and Queen.
  2. London is one of the most popular tourist destinations in the world. Famous sites include Buckingham Palace, Big Ben, Regent's Park, and Madame Tussaud's.
  3.  The most popular sports include football/soccer, rugby, and cricket."



Jeremy then concluded, "Well, that's all, folks. Please enjoy the fish 'n' chips and apple pie." The chips were really fries but the whole class enjoyed the English cuisine.

Soon Heritage Month was over. The boys all got good grades but they felt that teaching others about their different heritages and embracing cultural diversity were the real rewards.


	10. Chapter 10

In the summer of 1988 The Utopian Knights started playing several gigs across the country on the "urban city circuit." They performed in clubs, colleges, and community theaters across the USA. Their first gig outside of the Chicago Metropolitan Area was in Detroit. Kenny got excited because that meant they could perform Motown songs. The band rehearsed in the basement the two songs they had chosen, "The Love You Save" by The Jackson 5 and their original song "Count Me Out." Nick and Ricky eyeballed the boys to make sure everything was perfect. The circuit had to know that The Utopian Knights were the hottest band from Chi-town and that they deserved nothing but undivided attention. "The Love You Save" was a song that the band performed at kids' parties and some talent contests. It had a lot of energy and was one of Jason's favorite J5 songs.

In the summer of 1988 several of the boys' neighbors were getting murdered in the streets. One of their neighbors, a fifteen-year-old boy named Roberto Montoya, had left his house in the middle of the night to engage in a street fight between his gang, the Prophets, and the Black P. Stones. But he didn't return home in the morning. Unfortunately, when Jason, Jeremy, Kenny, and Romeo were walking by a dirt plot they noticed Roberto's body. Then Jason found his detached head! It looked like Roberto had been decapitated during the gang fight. The boys called 911 so that Roberto's body could be removed.

Then Wolfgang, Remy, Vikram, and Zubbi had visited the corner store to buy candy with their hard earned money. A black boy named George McCullough had stepped out of the store and was walking down the street when a Hispanic kid jumped from around the corner and shot George three times in his heart. Wolfgang, Remy, Vikram, and Zubbi rushed to George's fallen body but it was no use. A bullet in a heart means imminent death. Wolfgang went back to the corner store to call 911. The four of them rode to the morgue with George and couldn't bear to see his mom's tearful face. A friend of George's explained that he and George had wrecked a Latin King's Oldsmobile because he stole George's bike. It looked like the Latin Kings held on to grudges but so did the Prophets since three Latin Kings were reported dead a few days later. When Nick and Ricky heard about all of the boys' deaths they just shook their heads at how high the corpse count was getting in their neighborhood. The summer sun just seemed to heat everyone's hatred until it was at a boiling point. The Utopian Knights knew they had to work hard if they wanted to leave the 'hood and escape the senseless violence that claimed so many young lives.

The summer of 1988 was also the time when The Utopian Knights was introduced to the music of an artist who would help shape their sound: Bobby Brown, who had released his first solo album, _Don't Be Cruel_. The boys read about Bobby Brown in an issue of _Ebony_. Bobby Brown was born and raised in the Orchard Park housing projects of Roxbury, Boston. He was the second youngest of eight children born to Herbert Brown, a construction worker, and Carol Brown, an elementary school teacher. Bobby endured a rough childhood marred by poverty and gang violence and turned to theft to get the various things he coveted. Bobby ended up hanging out with a bad crowd and  got caught up in Roxbury's gang wars. At the age of twelve, he was shot in the knee when a skirmish broke out between rival gangs at a block party. A year later, Brown got into an altercation with an acquaintance who pulled a knife and slashed his shoulder. The turning point in Brown's childhood came shortly after, when his close friend James Flint was stabbed to death at a party at the age of fourteen. 

"When his friend passed, you could see Bobby taking his career, his schooling, his whole life more seriously," Brown's brother Tommy recalled. "As kids, everyone had their dreams, but his loss made him more determined." Bobby then dedicated the rest of his life to music; his influences include Michael Jackson, Marvin Gaye, Rick James, Prince, and James Brown. Bobby started playing amateur talent contests with several different music groups but he decided a solo career would be more profitable. By the time he was in high school, Bobby found himself juggling schoolwork with gigs at talent contests, parties, and nightclubs. He met Teddy Riley after performing in a Harlem nightclub. They recorded some demos together and Teddy sent them to Jheryl Busby, the president of the black music division at MCA Records, who decided to sign Bobby. With the help of some top R&B songwriters and producers, which included Teddy Riley, L.A. Reid, and Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, Bobby began work on his debut album. Bobby Brown's debut solo album would sport four Top Ten hits on the Billboard Hot 100: "Don't Be Cruel," "My Prerogative," "Every Little Step," and "Rock Wit'cha." Bobby Brown was pioneering and popularizing a new musical genre called new jack swing. It fused together R&B, soul, funk, dance-pop, and hip-hop to create a totally new sound. New jack swing sounded similar to some of the songs The Utopian Knights had, including "Don't Run Away," "Cool It Now," and "Candy Girl." As a result, they all became fans of Bobby Brown and closely studied his music.

Soon the band had perfected their routine and packed up the VW minibus for Detroit, Michigan. The drive only took about half a day and the boys passed the time by playing car games such as "I Spy" or "Would You Rather." Soon they arrived in Detroit. Nick and Ricky had booked four rooms in a motel. Each room had two beds. That meant four band members could sleep in one room and Nick and Ricky could sleep in their own room. The beds were comfortable and the TVs worked. But after dinner the boys immediately went to bed. They all got up bright and early the next day so that they could start sightseeing. Kenny helped direct them to the best sights. The band checked out Downtown Detroit, which contained Greektown, the Renaissance Center, and Woodward Avenue. Woodward Avenue contained famous sites which included the Fox Theater, the Detroit Historical Museum, and the Motown Museum. The Motown Museum was actually Hitsville U.S.A., Motown's first headquarters. The building was converted to the Motown Museum in 1985; dedicated to preserving the legacy of the record label, its artists, and its music. The band saw the different recording studios, pictures of the Motown artists, gold and platinum records on the walls, and Berry Gordy's office. Kenny explained, "If a bunch of black artists could make it out of the projects of Detroit and become worldwide superstars, then we can make it out of the South Side and become big stars, too." The rest of the band agreed.

The band's gig was at a club called the Step In Inn. They were wearing their African dashikis. Nick and Ricky told them that this club would be just like the ones in Chicago. Just perform the way they rehearsed them and the money and recognition would take care of itself. First, Jason stood out in front, then Kenny behind him, then Ryan behind him, then DJ behind him and then Tevin in the very back. Jeremy played the intro on his drum set and then the five vocalists stretched out and sang into their microphones:

 _"Stop! Na na na! You'd better save it_  
_Stop, stop, stop, you'd better save it_  
_Whooo!"_

The five split up and went back to their microphones while DJ and Ryan started doo-wopping. After that Jason settled into his lead:

 _"When we played tag in grade school_  
_You wanted to be it_  
_But chasing boys was just a fad_  
_You crossed your heart you'd quit_

 _When we grew up you traded_  
_Your promise for my ring_  
_Now just like back to grade school_  
_You're doing the same old thing_

 _Stop! The love you save may be your own_  
_Darling, take it slow_  
_Or some day you'll be all alone_  
_You'd better stop the love you save may be your own_  
_Darling, look both ways before you cross me_  
_You're headed for the danger zone"_

 _I'm the one who loves you_  
_I'm the one you need"_

Then Ryan sang:  
_"Those other guys will put you down_  
_As soon as they succeed"_

[Jason]: _"They'll ruin your reputation_  
_They'll label you a flirt"_

[Ryan]: _"The way they talk about you_  
_They'll turn your name to dirt, oh"_

Jason took the lead again while he pulled off some MJ dance moves:

 _"Isaac said he kissed you_  
_Beneath the apple tree_  
_When Benjie held your hand he felt_  
_Electricity_

 _When Alexander called you_  
_He said, he rang your chimes_  
_Christopher discovered_  
_You're way ahead of your times_

 _Stop! The love you save may be your own_  
_Darling, take it slow_  
_Or some day you'll be all alone_  
_You'd better stop the love you save may be your own_  
_Darling, look both ways before you cross me_  
_You're headed for a danger zone_

 _Slow down_  
_Slow down_  
_Slow down_  
_Slow down_

 _S is for save it_  
_T is for take it slow_  
_O is for oh, no_  
_P is for please, please, don't go"_

Then Ryan grabbed his mike, danced to center stage and stood next to Jason for the rest of the song:

[Ryan]: _"The love you save may be your own_  
[Jason]: _Some day you may be all alone_  
[Ryan]: _Stop it_  
[Jason]: _Save it, girl_  
[Ryan]: _Baby, ooh_

[Jason]: _You'd better stop, the love you save may be your own_  
[Ryan]: _Please, please_  
_Or some day, some day baby_  
_You'll be all alone_  
_(Headed for a danger zone)_

[Jason]: _I'm the one who loves you_  
_I'm the one you need_  
[Ryan]: _Those other guys will put you down_  
_As soon as they succeed_

[Jason]: _Stop! The love you save may be your own, baby_  
[Ryan]: _You'd better stop it, stop it, stop it girl_  
_Or someday you'll be all alone_

 _The way they talk about you_  
_They'll turn your name, turn your name to dirt_

[Jason]: _Stop! The love you save may be your own_  
[Ryan]: _Don't cha know don't cha know_  
_Some day baby you'll be all alone_

 _Those other guys will put you down_  
_As soon as they succeed_

_Stop! The love you save may be your own..."_

The audience gave a rousing applause. Then Tevin grabbed the mike and sang lead on "Count Me Out." The audience wildly applauded while the boys took their bows and then exeunted stage left. After Detroit the boys knew they had the rest of the urban city circuit on the run. When they got home they also got calls from Philadelphia, Kansas City, Baltimore, and New York City. In Philadelphia they had lunch at a deli and everyone except for Tevin and Remy had Philadelphia cheesesteaks. Tevin and Remy had vegetarian hoagies instead. Romeo couldn't stop smiling when he bit into the first cheesesteak he had tasted in two years. He exclaimed, "I've been dreaming of nothing but Philly cheesesteaks since I moved to Chicago! Don't get me wrong, Chicago-style pizza and hotdogs are great but there's nothin' on Earth like a Philly cheesesteak!"

At Larry's Club they performed "Round and Round" and "Can We Talk." Since Philly was home to famous artists such as DJ Jazzy Jeff and The Fresh Prince, performing their original songs might attract the attention of record executives.

Then there was Kansas City. The owner of a dance club was hosting a '70s night and he told the band to dress up in '70s gear and sing the coolest disco tunes. Nick and Ricky were a big help with that. They dressed the boys up in bell bottoms, colorful shirts, fringed suede vests, and platform shoes. The band decided to perform "Blame It On The Boogie" by The Jacksons, "Let's Groove" by Earth, Wind & Fire, "Get On The Floor" by Michael Jackson and "Sunset Driver" by Julian Lincoln. The boys rehearsed tirelessly and soon perfected their routine. They packed the minibus and drove southwest to Kansas City, Missouri. In Kansas City, they checked out the Negro Leagues Baseball Museum and the American Jazz Museum. Tevin said, "It's great that black brothers and sisters are getting some R-E-S-P-E-C-T."

The kids really wanted to visit Worlds of Fun but Nick and Ricky said they didn't have enough money or time to visit the amusement park. As dusk started to paint the skies orange and yellow the band headed out to the dance club. The owner had totally geared the club out for a disco night. There was a disco bulb, bushy Afros, and people wearing clothes that most people wouldn't be caught dead wearing in the '80s. The band was last on the set which meant they would conclude the dance at midnight. The other bands sounded okay but they would be blown away by The Utopian Knights' performance.

After the band set up the five vocalists sang the chorus to one of Earth, Wind & Fire's biggest hits and then Tevin and Kenny took the lead:

 _"Let this groove, get you to move,_  
_it's alright, alright_  
_let this groove, set in your shoes,_  
_stand up, alright_  
  
_Gonna tell you what you can do,_  
_with my love, alright_  
_Let you know girl you're looking good_  
_you're out of sight and alright_  
  
_Move yourself and glide like a 747_  
_loose yourself in the sky among the clouds in the heavens_  
  
_Let this groove, light up your fuse, alright_  
_Let this groove, set in your shoes_  
  
_stand up, alright_  
_Let me tell you what you can do_  
_with my love, alright_  
  
_Gotta let you know girl you're looking good_  
_you're out of sight, you're alright_  
  
_Tell the DJ to play your favorite tune_  
_then you know it's okay_  
_What you found is happiness, now_  
  
_Let this groove, get you to move, alright_  
_Let this groove set in your shoes_  
_stand up, alright_  
  
_You will find peace of mind on the floor_  
_Take a little time, come and see, you and me_  
_make a little sign, I'll be there after a while_  
_if you want my love_  
  
_We can boogie on down, down, down, down_  
_Let's groove tonight_  
_share the spice of life_  
_baby slice it right_  
_we're gonna groove tonight"_

The next song was "Blame It On The Boogie". Tevin also sang lead:

 _"My baby's always dancin' and it wouldn't be a bad thing_  
_But I don't get no lovin' and that's no lie_  
_We spent the night in Frisco at every kinda disco_  
_From that night I kissed our love goodbye_

 _Don't blame it on the sunshine_  
_Don't blame it on the moonlight_  
_Don't blame it on the good times_  
_Blame it on the boogie_

 _Don't blame it on the sunshine_  
_Don't blame it on the moonlight_  
_Don't blame it on the good times_  
_Blame it on the boogie_

 _That nasty boogie bugs me but somehow it has drugged me_  
_Spellbound rhythm gets me on my feet_  
_I've changed my life completely, I've seen the lightning leave me_  
_And my baby just can't take her eyes off me_

 _Don't blame it on the sunshine_  
_Don't blame it on the moonlight_  
_Don't blame it on the good times_  
_Blame it on the boogie_

 _Don't you blame it on the sunshine_  
_Don't blame it on the moonlight_  
_Don't blame it on the good times_  
_Blame it on the boogie_

 _I just can't, I just can't_  
_I just can't control my feet_  
_I just can't, I just can't_  
_I just can't control my feet_

 _I just can't, I just can't_  
_I just can't control my feet_  
_I just can't, I just can't_  
_I just can't control my feet_

 _Sunshine_  
_Don't blame it on the moonlight_  
_Don't blame it on the good times_  
_Blame it on the boogie_

 _I don't blame it on the sunshine_  
_Don't blame it on the moonlight_  
_Don't on the good times_  
_Blame it on the boogie_

 _This magic music grooves me, that dirty rhythm fools me_  
_The devil's gotten to me through this dance_  
_I'm full of funky fever, a fire burns inside me_  
_Boogie's got me in a super trance_

 _Don't blame it on the sunshine_  
_Don't blame it on the moonlight_  
_Don't blame it on the good times_  
_Blame it on the boogie_

 _Don't you blame it sunshine_  
_Don't blame it on the moonlight_  
_Don't blame it on the good times_  
_Blame it on the boogie_

 _Sunshine_  
_Moonlight_  
_Good times_  
_Boogie_

 _You just gotta_  
_(Sunshine)_  
_Yeah_  
_(Moonlight)_  
_(Good times)_  
_Good times_  
_(Boogie)_

 _Don't you blame it_  
_(Sunshine)_  
_You just gotta_  
_(Moonlight)_  
_You just wanna_  
_(Good times)_  
_Yeah, oh_  
_(Boogie)_

 _Blame it on yourself_  
_(Sunshine)_  
_Ain't nobody's fault_  
_(Moonlight)_  
_But yours and that boogie_  
_(Good times)_  
_All night long_  
_(Boogie)_

 _Blame it on yourself_  
_(Sunshine)_  
_Ain't nobody's fault_  
_(Moonlight)_  
_But yours and that boogie_  
_(Good times)_  
_Dancin' all night long_  
_(Boogie)_

 _Blame it on yourself_  
_(Sunshine)_  
_Ain't nobody's fault_  
_(Moonlight)_  
_But yours and that boogie, boogie, boogie_  
_(Good times)_  
_All night long_  
_(Boogie)"_

Then Vikram gave a mean bass intro while the five vocalists started singing the intro:

 _"Ah Get On The Floor And Dance_  
_Ah, On The Floor And Dance"_

The Tevin took the mike stand and sang:

 _"So Get On The Floor_  
_And Dance With Me_  
_I Love The Way You Shake Your Thing_  
_Especially_

 _There's A Chance For Dancin'_  
_All Night Long_  
_There's A Chance For Groovin'_  
_And It Will Be Soothing_  
_With A Song_

 _Then Why Don't You Just_  
_Dance Across The Floor_  
_'Cause There's A Chance For Chances_  
_And The Chance Is Choosin'_  
_And I Sure Would Like Just To Groove With You_

 _So Get On The Floor_  
_And Dance With Me_  
_I Love The Way You Shake Your Thing_  
_Especially_  
_So Get On The Floor_  
_And Dance With Me_  
_I Love The Way You Shake That Thing (Girl)_  
_Especially_

 _No Need For Rejection_  
_Determined To Be_  
_Gonna Groove Gonna Move Ya_  
_Gonna Say Things To Ya_  
_Just Wait And See_

 _Then Why Don't You Just_  
_Dance Across The Floor_  
_'Cause There's A Chance For Choices_  
_And It's You I'm Choosin'_  
_And I Sure Would Like Just To Groove With You_

 _So Get On The Floor_  
_And Dance With Me_  
_I Love The Way You Shake Your Thing_  
_Especially_

 _So Get On The Floor And Dance With Me_  
_I Love The Way You Shake That Thing Girl_  
_Especially_

 _Get Up Won't You G'on Down_  
_Shake Your Body Won't You G'on Get Down_  
_Get Up Won't You G'on Down_  
_Shake Your Body Won't You G'on Get Down..._

 _So Get On The Floor And Dance With Me_  
_I Love The Way You Shake That Thing Girl Especially_  
_So Get On The Floor And Dance With Me_  
_I Love The Way You Shake That Thing Girl_  
_Especially_

 _Get Up Won't You G'on Down_  
_Shake Your Body Won't You G'on Get Down_  
_Get Up Won't You G'on Down_  
_Shake Your Body Won't You G'on Get Down_  
_Get Up Won't You G'on Down_  
_Shake Your Body Won't You G'on Get Down_  
_Get Up Won't You G'on Down_  
_Shake Your Body Won't You G'on Get Down"_

Last, but not least, was "Sunset Driver." Tevin grabbed the mike stand and started singing lead:

_"All alone she's in the ego zone  
The word is out that you're doing wrong  
On the move got fire in your shoes  
By word of mouth you are on the news  
  
You're living on sunset time  
(Uuh)  
  
Feeling bad  
You're living much too fast  
The truth, the truth that you're on the pass  
In the raw they don't know what you saw  
From word of mouth you're breaking every law"  
_

Then the chorus:

 _"Sunset Driver_  
_Midnight rider_  
_Friday spider_  
_Morning rider_  
_You're a Saturday nighter (aaw)_ "

Then Ryan took the lead:

 _"On the go_  
_Got fever in your soul_  
_You better not shout where you gonna go_  
_Living hot, doing what you should not_  
_The break is on me then what do you got_  
_We're living on sunset time_  
  
_(Want that dime)_  
  
_Shoot the breeze_  
_You feel that she's the tease_  
_Your night is free what you wanna be_  
_Who's to trust when living dangerous_  
_Tonight is your night but this is what you loose_ _"_

Then the chorus:

 _"Sunset Driver_  
_Midnight rider_  
_Friday spider_  
_Getting higher_  
_You're a Saturday nighter (aaw)_  
  
_(uuh)_  
_(pah dah dah dah)"_

Then Jason took the lead:

 _"You are there when the night's in town_  
_Standing there with the top of the round_  
_They don't care about the things you used to say_  
_You're like the cinema_  
_You think there's nothing wrong_  
  
_Going town_  
_You do it every time_  
_The word's got out that you're on the line_  
_On the moon_  
_Gotta fever in your shoes_  
_The night's on you_  
_What are you gonna do?"_

The chorus:

 _"Sunset Driver_  
_Midnight rider_  
_Friday spider_  
_Got to reach that driver_  
_You're a Saturday nighter (aaw)_  
  
_(pah dah dah dah dah)_  
_(hee hee hee)_  
_(aah) (pah dah dah)_  
_(uuh)_  
_(hee)_  
_(uuh)_  
_(hee)_  
_(uuh)_  
_(hee)"_

The band got a deafening applause and people started asking for an encore. But it was midnight and it was time to pack things up and close the club. Nick and Ricky drove the boys back to their motel and had to nudge some of them awake when they finally got there.

Baltimore was located in the South and Ryan was an expert in Southern soul. He said songs by soul artists such as James Brown were golden oldies and songs that reminded people of the days of the Civil Rights Movement were gold too. Kenny was chosen to sing lead on "Get Up Offa That Thing" by James Brown and Ryan was chosen to sing lead on Sam Cooke's "A Change Is Gonna Come," which was considered an anthem for the Civil Rights Movement. After the bands rehearsed the songs they headed to Baltimore. When they got there they noticed how much hotter Baltimore was to Chicago. Unfortunately, the air conditioner in the motel was broken so the boys were sweating like pigs.

Ryan said, "This is nothing. It's about ten times hotter down in Georgia."

Remy replied, "I dread the day when we have to play a gig that far South. We'll probably all melt."

Ryan said, "Come on, guys. Isn't this heat better than a Chicago winter?"

Jeremy replied, "No way, José. I'll take the cold over the heat any day."

The band visited the National Aquarium and then went to a small restaurant for lunch. They ate fried chicken, collard greens, mashed potatoes, and chocolate pie for dessert. Then in the evening they headed for the club, Old Joe's Place. Joe, the owner, was pretty old. His wrinkles had wrinkles and his hair was silver gray. But he had a nice smile and was glad to have the boys there. The boys were on second and started preparing for their set.

When it was their turn Kenny grabbed the mike like James Brown and started breaking it down:

 _"Get up offa that thing,_  
_and dance 'till you feel better,_  
_Get up offa that thing,_  
_and dance 'till you, sing it now!_  
_Get up offa that thing,_  
_and dance 'till you feel better,_  
_Get up offa that thing,_  
_and try to release that pressure!_  
_Get up offa that thing,_  
_and shake 'till you feel better,_  
_Get up offa that thing,_  
_and shake it, say it now!_  
_Get up offa that thing,_  
_and shake 'till you feel better,_  
_Get up offa that thing,_  
_and try to release that pressure!_  
_Get up off!_  
_Ha!_  
_Good God!_  
_So good!_

 _Ha!_  
_Everybody ready?!_

_Follow me!_

_Get up offa that thing,_  
_and shake 'till you feel better,_  
_Get up offa that thing,_  
_and shake it, sing it now!_  
_Get up offa that thing,_  
_and shake 'till you feel better,_  
_Get up offa that thing,_  
_and try to release that pressure!_  
_Get up offa that thing, (Ha!)_  
_and twist 'till you feel better,_  
_Get up offa that thing,_  
_and shake 'till you, sing it now!_  
_Get up offa that thing,_  
_and shake 'till you feel better,_  
_Get up offa that thing,_  
_and try to release that pressure!_

 _Huh!_  
_Get funky!_

 _So good, Uh!_  
_I'm first to stop, ha!_  
_I've told them now, ha!_  
_Uh!_  
_Ha!_  
_Ohio player!_  
_Can you hit it one time, from the top?!_  
_Get up offa that thing,_  
_and dance to try, you better!_  
_Get up offa that thing,_  
_and... Help me!_  
_Get up offa that thing,_  
_and dance 'till you feel better!_  
_Get up offa that thing,_  
_and try to release that pressure!_

_Huh!_

_I need it!_

_That's the wise old brother at the side start good!_  
_C'mon Clive do it!_

_Do it!_

_Uh!_  
_Ha!_  
_Good God!_  
_God Good!_  
_Huh!_  
_Feels good!_  
_Feels good!_  
_Do it to me!_  
_Huh!_  
_Good God!_  
_I want you all in the jam!_  
_Gonna get you all in the jam!_  
_Play that bad funk!_  
_Show 'em how funky you are!_  
_Play it JB's!_  
_Play it now!_  
_Hey!_  
_Get up offa that thing,_  
_and dance 'till you feel better!_  
_Get up offa that thing,_  
_and dance 'till you, help me out!_  
_Get up offa that thing,_  
_and dance 'till you feel better!_  
_Get up offa that thing,_  
_and try to release that pressure!_  
_Get up offa that thing,_  
_and shake 'till you feel better!_  
_Get up offa that thing,_  
_and try to release, say it now!_  
_Get up offa that thing,_  
_and shake 'till you feel better,_  
_Get up offa that thing,_  
_and try to release that pressure!_  
_Get up and... call it!_  
_I feel good!"_

Then Ryan took the mike, took center stage and sang:

_"I was born by the river in a little tent_

_Oh, and just like the river I've been running ever since_  
  
_It's been a long, a long time coming_  
_But I know a change gon' come, oh yes it will_  
  
_It's been too hard living, but I'm afraid to die_  
_Cause I don't know what's up there beyond the sky_  
  
_It's been a long, a long time coming_  
_But I know a change gon' come, oh yes it will_  
  
_I go to the movie and I go down town_  
_Somebody keep telling me don't hang around_  
  
_Its been a long, a long time coming_  
_But I know a change gon' come, oh yes it will_  
  
_Then I go to my brother_  
_And I say, "Brother, help me please."_  
_But he winds up knockin' me_  
_Back down on my knees_  
  
_There been times when I thought I couldn't last for long_  
_But now I think I'm able to carry on_  
  
_It's been a long, a long time coming_  
_But I know a change gon' come, oh yes it will"_

The audience wildly applauded as the band took their bows. After Baltimore was New York City. Nick and Ricky knew there were more professional musicians and record executives in New York than Chicago. If The Utopian Knights could make it there they could make it anywhere. The band decided to play their original songs in New York in order to increase interest in the band and hopefully get themselves "discovered." The band decided to sing "Cool It Now," "Catch Me If You Can," and "Don't Run Away." When the band had left their motel in New Jersey and got on a bus into Manhattan they got stuck in traffic.

Ricky stated, "I forgot how bad the traffic is."

Wolfgang said, "After we get off at the bus stop we can use the subway to get where we need to go."

The bus drove to Times Square and finally stopped.

As they all got off Jason asked, "Can we go sightseeing now?"

Ricky replied, "Sure."

Then everyone turned and looked at Wolfgang. He asked, "How come everyone's lookin' at me?"

Tevin explained, "You used to live in Manhattan so we presume you know where all the tourist sites are."

Wolfgang said, "There are so many rad things in New York; I don't think we'll be able to see them all in one day."

Vikram said, "Just direct us to your favorites. We'll follow."

So Wolfgang guided them across Times Square, the United Nations Headquarters, Rockefeller Center, and Central Park. The guys took out their cameras and couldn't stop snapping pictures. They used the subway to get to the different locations. Jeremy even stated, "The New York Subway System is just like London's! It's official: I love New York!"

DJ added, "Everybody does!"

Then it was time for the band's performance at the Harlem nightclub, The Main Squeeze. The band also learned that the club doubled as a strip joint because after the band finished performing, out came the girls. The boys crowded the wings and checked out the strippers. Their butts and breasts were much larger than the Chicago strippers and the boys just sat back and enjoyed the show. Of course, they kept their mouths shut about any "foul" behavior they saw in clubs.

The gigs across the USA helped bring in much needed cash to The Unconditional Foundation. Soon Big Mama had enough money saved up to open orphanages in Springfield, Illinois and Detroit, Michigan. Nick and Ricky told Big Mama that as soon as the band hit it big she would have more money than she knew what to do with. The kids in the orphanage wanted to hear about the boys' travels since most of them had never set foot outside of Illinois. The boys never got tired of telling their stories and they figured that when the band became famous and were traveling around the world they would have a lot more stories to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since its 1988, the ages are: Nick and Ricky 24; Tevin, DJ, and Ryan 14; Wolfgang, Remy and Vikram 13; Romeo, Kenny, and Zubbi 10; and Jeremy, Tony, and Jason are 9.
> 
> Plus, I obviously made-up most parts of Bobby Brown's biography, mostly because New Edition doesn't exist in this universe since The Utopian Knights sings some of their songs. "Don't Be Cruel" was actually Bobby Brown's second solo album in real life.


	11. Chapter 11

The summer soon ended and the new school year started in earnest. But there were a few temptations that the boys had to face.

The boys were finding it harder and harder to juggle schoolwork and their music. Sometimes they fell asleep in class and their teachers continued to nudge them awake. One day in Romeo, Kenny, and Zubbi's fifth grade class a white classmate named Ben told them he had something that would help them stay awake. He then brought out a bag of pills. Romeo exclaimed, "What's wrong with you, man? Those are drugs, not prescription medication."

Ben said, "It's just something that'll help you stay awake. It's one buck per bag."

Zubbi replied, "Forget it. If Big Mama, Nick, and Ricky find out we're takin' drugs then we're dead."

Kenny added, "Takin' drugs is like taking a free pass to jail or a graveyard. Ben, you're smarter than this. Where did you get drugs anyway?"

Ben replied, "My brother. He sells them to some kids at the high school. He lets me take some so that I can make money, too."

Romeo said, "If you want to make money then get a real job, like bagging groceries at the store."

Ben said, "We can't all bring in checks for thousands of dollars like you guys can. When you make it big in music you'll be rolling in the millions and forget about the rest of us."

Kenny said, "We'll never forget where we come from. And when we do get famous then we can use our money to help fix up the ghetto, fix the schools. 'Til then I hope you learn to make the right choices about what you wanna do with your life."

Ben said, "I know where I'm goin' and I don't need you guys to tell me where to go. If you don't want any pills I've got other customers."

Romeo quickly grabbed the bag and threw it down a storm drain.

Ben asked, "What'd ya do that for?"

Romeo said, "I'm not lettin' you sell drugs to the other kids. Once they start using drugs in elementary school they'll be full out crackheads by high school."

Zubbi grabbed Ben's arm and Kenny grabbed the other. Ben asked, "What are you doin'?"

Zubbi said, "Takin' you to Big Mama. She might be able to talk some sense into you."

In Wolfgang, Remy, and Vikram's eighth grade class they noticed that a Puerto Rican classmate named Javier was acting very strangely. His grades had slipped from B's to D's, sometimes he would start laughing for no good reason, and he would often stare blankly into space. When Remy used the washroom and came out of his stall he saw Javier drinking something out of his thermos. Remy recognized the smell because the band had performed in several bars.

Remy grabbed the thermos out of Javier's hands and asked, "What in the world are you doing with alcohol?"

Javier replied, "It's just a little booze to get me through the day."

Remy said, "This helps explain your weird behavior and why you're failing your classes."

Javier said, "Well, I hate school. What do I need books and pencils for?"

Remy said, "Those book and pencils will help you get into college and onto a better life. Until then you're treating this booze like its your best friend."

Javier said sadly, "I don't have any friends."

Remy said, "Then I'll be your friend. Come on. It's thanks to booze that my parents died and booze also led to the deaths of dozens of people on the Canadian reserve I used to live on. I'm going to get you some help."

Big Mama, Nick, and Ricky listened to Ben's story carefully. When he was done Ricky replied, "Drugs are nothin' to mess around with. I used to be a drug dealer and even made some good money. But in the end I was thrown in jail and got another point on my rap sheet. All drugs lead you to is jail or the morgue."

Ben said, "I can stop selling drugs if they're that bad but what about my brother? I don't know where he gets most of his supplies and there's no way he'll get out of the drug dealing business."

Nick said, "We'll call your parents and get them involved in this."

Then Wolfgang, Remy, and Vikram brought in Javier. They explained that Javier had a drinking problem. First, Big Mama gave him a pack of gum so that he could get into a safer habit.

Then Ricky said, "My Aunt Juanita used to be an alcoholic but she kicked her habit after she got out of rehab. Unfortunately, she died from liver cancer when I was ten. She told me to never drink because its not worth it."

Nick said, "We need to start a drug and alcohol prevention program. Maybe the community center will help host it."

Big Mama said, "Good idea, boys. Drugs and alcohol are running rampant in this neighborhood. Even elementary school kids are becoming addicts. What's the world coming to?" 

The Utopian Knights kept on playing gigs across Chicago and other places in the US during the fall season. But they soon received a call for their biggest gig yet. Nick said, "The owner of The Auditorium Theatre just called. He said DJ Jazzy Jeff and The Fresh Prince will be doing a show there and they need an opening act!"

DJ exclaimed, "Cool! We're gonna be on the same bill as DJ Jazzy Jeff and The Fresh Prince!"

Wolfgang said, "We need to be on top of our game and play our best original songs."

Ricky said, "Less talking and more rehearsing, boys! We might get our big break!"

The band decided to perform "Cool It Now" and an original rap song that Nick and Ricky had written: "Summertime." "Summertime" was a rap song about, obviously, summertime. Summertime was the time of the year kids loved and Nick and Ricky had gotten the inspiration for the song from a classical piece of music that Wolfgang had composed when he was living in New York. They had also written another rap song called "School" that was about, obviously, school from kids' point of views but it still needed work.

The Auditorium Theatre was located on 50 Congress Parkway so it was a fair distance from the South Side. When Nick drove up to The Auditorium Theatre, he parked the car, and then they unloaded all the equipment through the side door. A man approached the band and said, "I'm the manager for DJ Jazzy Jeff and The Fresh Prince, Gordon Thomas. Can I speak to your managers?"Tony pointed at Nick and Ricky and Gordon Thomas went in their direction. Gordon explained, "The duo is set to go on at 7:00. Can you make yourselves ready for six-thirty?"

Nick said, "No problem."

Gordon said, "Good."

The band set up their equipment on the stage which was covered by a curtain. The boys set themselves up with their instruments and microphones as they waited for an emcee to announce the start of the show. The boys then heard applauding and heard a man say, "Ladies and gentlemen, DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince will be onstage momentarily. Until then for your listening pleasure here's The Utopian Knights!" The audience applauded as the curtain was lifted. The band performed "Cool It Now" first. Ryan took the lead:

 _"Everybody's saying, seeing things_  
_Without knowing that life brings a change_  
_And they've been checking all the time_  
_My friends say I'm love sick 'cause I_

 _All I keep thinking about is her in my arms_  
_(Got to see what love is all about)_  
_And I won't be the same until she is mine_  
_Friends keep telling me to_

 _(Cool it now)_  
_You got to cool it now_  
_(Oh watch out)_  
_You're gonna lose control_  
_(Cool it now)_  
_You better slow it down_  
_(Slow it down)_  
_You're gonna fall in love"_

After they completed "Cool It Now," they started the intro to their next song, "Summertime." The band started off with:

 _"Drums_ _please, summer, summer, summertime_  
_Time to sit back and unwind"_

DJ took the lead and rapped:

 _"Here it is, the groove slightly transformed_  
_Just a bit of a break from the norm_  
_Just a little somethin' to break the monotony_  
_Of all that hardcore dance that has gotten to be_

 _A little bit out of control, it's cool to dance_  
_But what about the groove that soothes_  
_That moves romance, give me a soft, subtle mix_  
_And if ain't broke then don't try to fix it_

 _And think of the summers of the past_  
_Adjust the base and let the alpine blast_  
_Pop in my CD and let me run a rhyme and put your car_  
_On cruise and lay back 'cause this is summertime"_

Then all five vocalists sang the chorus:

_"Summer, summer, summertime_  
_Time to sit back and unwind_  
_Summer, summer, summertime_  
_Time to sit back and unwind_  
_Summer, summer, summertime_  
_Time to sit back and unwind"_

Then DJ took the lead again:

_"School is out and it's a sort of a buzz_

_But back then I didn't really know what it was_

 

 

_But now I see what have of this_

_The way that people respond to summer madness_

_The weather is hot and girls are dressin' less_  
_And checkin' out the fellas to tell 'em who's best_  
_Ridin' around in your jeep or your Benzos_  
_Or in your Nissan sittin' on Lorenzo's_

_Back in the South Side we be out in the park_  
_A place called the plateau is where everybody goes_  
_Guys out huntin' and girls doin' likewise_  
_Honkin' at the honey in front of you with the light eyes_

_She turn around to see what you beepin' at_  
_It's like the summer's a natural aphrodisiac_  
_And with a pen and pad, I compose this rhyme_  
_To hit you and get you equipped for the summertime_

_Summer, summer, summertime_  
_Time to sit back and unwind_  
_Summer, summer, summertime_  
_Time to sit back and unwind_

_It's late in the day and I ain't been on the court yet_  
_Hustle to the mall to get me a short set_  
_Yeah, I got on sneaks but I need a new pair_  
_'Cause basketball courts in the summer got girls there_

_The temperature's about 88_  
_Hop in the water plug just for old times sake_  
_Creak to ya crib, change your clothes once more_  
_'Cause you're invited to a barbecue that's startin' at 4_

_Sittin' with your friends 'cause y'all reminisce_  
_About the days growin' up and the first person you kiss_  
_And as I think back, makes me wonder how_  
_The smell from a grill could spark up nostalgia_

_All the kids playin' out front, little boys messin' 'round_  
_With the girls playin' double-dutch_  
_While the DJ's spinnin' a tune as the old folks_  
_Dance at your family reunion_

_Then six 'o clock rolls around_  
_You just finished wipin' your car down_  
_It's time to cruise, so you head to_  
_The summertime hangout, it looks like a car show_

_Everybody come lookin' real fine_  
_Fresh from the barber shop or fly from the beauty salon_  
_Every moment frontin' and maxin'_  
_Chillin' in the car they spent all day waxin'_

_Leanin' to the side but you can't speed through_  
_Two miles an hour so, everybody sees you_  
_There's an air of love and of happiness and this is_  
_The Utopian Knights' new definition of summer madness_

_Summer, summer, summertime_  
_Time to sit back and unwind_  
_Summer, summer, summertime_  
_Time to sit back and unwind_

_Summer, summer, summertime_  
_Time to sit back and unwind_  
_Summer, summer, summertime_  
_Time to sit back and unwind"_

The band also threw in some breakdance moves DJ had picked off of the streets. The song was a roaring success and the band could tell by the way the audience was applauding. Then DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince walked onstage! The audience went crazy and so did the boys! The Fresh Prince shook their hands, patted them on the backs and said, "Let's hear another round of applause for The Utopian Knights! These boys got _real_ talent!"

The audience applauded again as the boys took their bows and _exeunted_. DJ Jazzy Jeff took control of the turntable while The Fresh Prince took control of the mike and rapped songs from the duo's latest album, _He's the DJ, I'm the Rapper_. The boys watched them closely and couldn't stop applauding after each song. After the show Nick and Ricky talked with the hip-hop duo.

DJ Jazzy Jeff asked, "Did you guys write those songs?"

Nick said, "Yeah, in fact we've written a whole bunch of songs for the band."

The Fresh Prince replied, "Seriously? How come your songs ain't on the radio?"

Ricky said, "We're still waiting for our big break."

DJ Jazzy Jeff said, "Well, we'll put in a good word for you guys and see what we can do."

A few weeks later the hip-hop duo called the band at the orphanage. The Fresh Prince said, "Sorry, guys, but we haven't been able to convince the president of Jive Records, Clive Calder, to sign you."

DJ Jazzy Jeff added, "He's not sure havin' so many different races in a band is a good thing. He said, 'Who's gonna pay good money to see five black singers with an Indian on the bass, a white boy on the drums, and a Chinese kid who thinks he can rock 'n' roll? I'm not a racist but I am a realist. Realistically, bands usually work when all the members are the same color.' Sorry, dudes."

The Utopian Knights were astonished that a record label might not want to sign them because of their differing skin colors. Ryan asked, "How come a person's skin color matters so much to some people?"

Remy stated, "Sometimes I think that even if we were all the same color people would still find a reason to hate each other."

Jeremy said, "I don't have a problem being the only white boy in this band. As far as anyone's concerned you guys are my family and nothin' is goin' to change that."

Zubbi said, "You guys are all my brothers and I wouldn't trade you guys for anything in this whole world!"

Wolfgang said, "Joseph L. Searles, one of my dad's friends, once said, 'Since I couldn't change the color of my skin I decided to change the world's attitudes.' He was the first African-American to work as a stockbroker at the New York Stock Exchange. He faced a lot of prejudice and so did a lot of the other non-white brokers, including my dad. But in the end their hard work paid off and they earned peoples' respect. If we keep working hard we'll gain peoples' respect as well."

Nick said, "That's the spirit, boys. We keep on playing at any gig we can and wait for another break."

Ricky said, "Come on, let's rehearse!"

In December The Utopian Knights got another gig as an opening act; this time The Fat Boys! The Fat Boys were one of DJ's favorite hip-hop groups and they also came from Brooklyn. The boys decided to perform their original song, "Don't Run Away" and then top it off with a performance of "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson. After seeing his music video on MTV and the extended version on the home video,  _Moonwalker_ , the boys agreed that it topped his "Thriller" music video. As soon as Jason saw the music video he soon had the vocals and the dance moves down in no time flat. The band decided to wear the exact same suits that Michael Jackson wore in the music video. The boys bought the suits at The Salvation Army. Tevin, DJ, Ryan, Wolfgang, Remy, and Vikram would wear black suits while Romeo, Kenny, Zubbi, Jeremy, Tony, and Jason wore white suits. MJ wore a snazzy black suit and a radical white suit in his "Smooth Criminal" music video. All the boys wore the spats that MJ wore to utilize the Smooth Criminal lean. Unfortunately, that's one dance move the boys couldn't perfect since it required wires to help the dancer defy gravity.

The Fat Boys were performing at The Cocktail Lounge which was located in an affluent neighborhood. While Ricky was driving, a police car stopped the minibus and a police officer asked, "Where ya kids goin'?"

Nick said, "We're on our way to a nightclub, officer."

The officer asked, "Whatcha doin' there?"

Ricky said, "Performing a small gig."

The officer saw the twelve boys and asked, "Are all these kids with you?"

Ricky replied, "Yes, officer. We live in an orphanage." T

he officer saw their musical equipment and said, "Okay, keep driving."

Nick and Ricky were glad the cops didn't arrest them. Nowadays all a cop had to do was say a guy was up to no good and _BAM_ he was behind bars. The crack epidemic was making the police more wary, so of course they were stopping any strange-looking vehicles that didn't belong in nice neighborhoods.

At The Cocktail Lounge, the busboys helped the band set up. Then the nightclub owner introduced the boys. "Opening up for The Fat Boys are The Utopian Knights! Give them a hand!" The audience applauded while the band started the intro to "Don't Run Away." Ryan took lead and sang:

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Her beauty's crazy._  
_I watch her from the crowd._  
_Her voice is so amazing._  
_She make her momma proud._  
_I tried to send her flowers,_  
_But she has no address_  
_Her home is in my heart._  
_It's like she never left._

_This is more than a crush,_  
_More than a like, like_  
_More than a love,_  
_Baby I'm a make you mine,_  
_And I ain't giving up_

_This is more than a crush,_  
_More than a like, like_  
_More than a love,_  
_Baby I'm a make you mine,_  
_And I ain't giving up"_

Then all five vocalists helped sing the chorus:

_"Don't run away_  
_Don't run away from the truth_  
_'Cause I'm not giving up on you_

_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away from the truth_  
_'Cause I'm not giving up on you_

_Shawty you got fire_  
_But I'm preaching to the choir_  
_I know you know_  
_The whole world is watching you, so_

_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away from the truth_  
_'Cause I'm not giving up on you"_

DJ and Kenny sang the remaining verses and the band got a rousing applause. Then Jeremy gave a strong drum beat while Vikram played a strong melody on the bass. Then Jason took the mike and sang:

_"As he came into the window_  
_It was the sound of a crescendo_  
_He came into her apartment_  
_He left the bloodstains on the carpet_  
_She ran underneath the table_  
_He could see she was unable_  
_So she ran into the bedroom_  
_She was struck down, it was her doom_  
  
_Annie, are you OK?_  
_So, Annie, are you OK?_  
_Are you OK, Annie?_  
_Annie, are you OK?_  
_So, Annie, are you OK?_  
_Are you OK, Annie?_  
_Annie, are you OK?_  
_So, Annie, are you OK?_  
_Are you OK, Annie?_  
_Annie, are you OK?_  
_So, Annie, are you OK,?_  
_Are you OK, Annie?_  
  
_(Annie, are you OK?)_  
_(will you tell us that you're OK)_  
_(there's a sign in the window)_  
_(that he struck you a crescendo Annie)_  
_(he came into your apartment)_  
_(he left the bloodstains on the carpet)_  
_(then you ran into the bedroom)_  
_(you were struck down)_  
_(it was your doom)_  
  
_Annie, are you OK?_  
_So, Annie, are you OK?_  
_Are you OK Annie?_  
_Annie, are you OK?_  
_So, Annie, are you OK?_  
_Are you OK Annie?_  
_Annie, are you OK?_  
_So, Annie, are you OK?_  
_Are you OK Annie?_  
_You've been hit by_  
_You've been hit by_  
_A smooth criminal_  
  
_So they came into the outway_  
_It was Sunday, what a black day_  
_Mouth to mouth resuscitation_  
_Sounding heartbeats intimidations_  
  
_Annie, are you OK?_  
_So, Annie, are you OK?_  
_Are you OK Annie?_  
_Annie, are you OK?_  
_So, Annie, are you OK?_  
_Are you OK Annie?_  
_Annie, are you OK?_  
_So, Annie, are you OK?_  
_Are you OK Annie?_  
_Annie, are you OK?_  
_So, Annie, are you OK?_  
_Are you OK Annie?_  
  
_(Annie, are you OK?)_  
_(will you tell us that you're OK)_  
_(there's a sign in the window)_  
_(that he struck you a crescendo Annie)_  
_(he came into your apartment)_  
_(he left the bloodstains on the carpet)_  
_(then you ran into the bedroom)_  
_(you were struck down)_  
_(it was your doom)_  
  
_(Annie, are you OK?)_  
_(so, Annie, are you OK?)_  
_(are you OK Annie?)_  
_(you've been hit by)_  
_(you've been struck by_  
_A smooth criminal)"_

Then all five vocalists took center stage and started pulling off MJ's dance moves together. The audience was on their feet dancing along.

_"Aaow!_  
_(Annie, are you OK?)_  
_I don't know!_  
_(will you tell us, that you're OK)_  
_I don't know!_  
_(there's a sign in the window)_  
_I don't know!_  
_(that he struck you a crescendo Annie)_  
_I don't know!_  
_(he came into your apartment)_  
_I don't know!_  
_(left bloodstains on the carpet)_  
_I don't know why baby!_  
_(then you ran into the bedroom)_  
_I don't know!_  
_(you were struck down)_  
_(it was your doom, Annie!)_  
  
_(Annie, are you OK?)_  
_Dang gone it, baby!_  
_(will you tell us, that you're OK)_  
_Dang gone it, baby!_  
_(there's a sign in the window)_  
_Dang gone it, baby!_  
_(that he struck you a crescendo Annie)_  
_Hoo! hoo!_  
_(he came into your apartment)_  
_Dang gone it!_  
_(left bloodstains on the carpet)_  
_Hoo! hoo! hoo!_  
_(then you ran into the bedroom)_  
_Dang gone it!_  
_(you were struck down)_  
_(it was your doom, Annie!)_  
_Aaow!"_

Soon the only sound was Remy's guitar and when everything was silent the audience gave a roaring applause! The nightclub owner came out and said, "Don't leave yet, folks! Allow me to present Prince Marki Dee, Kool-Rock Ski, and The Human Beat Box!"Then all three of The Fat Boys came out and started rapping songs from their latest album, _Coming Back Hard Again_. After the show The Fat Boys commented on the boys' performance.

Prince Marki Dee asked, "Was that first song an original song?"

Nick replied, "Yeah, Ricky and I wrote it."

Prince Marki Dee said, "You guys got serious talent!"

Kool-Rock Ski said, "That performance of 'Smooth Criminal' was off the hook! How old are you, little man?"

Jason replied, "Nine."

The Human Beat Box said, "There's no way you're nine years old! A little kid can't sing or dance like that!"

Kenny said, "He's tellin' the truth. He's nine goin' on ten."

The Human Beat Box asked, "Who's the oldest?"

Tevin said, "I am. I'm fourteen goin' on fifteen."

Prince Marki Dee said, "Well, you kids got more talent in one finger than most folks got in their whole body!"

Ricky said, "Thanks, Fat Boys. Put in a good word for us in New York. Here's our phone number. All operators are standing by."

After the New Year's Celebrations the band was convinced that The Fat Boys weren't planning on calling them anytime soon. But the band was determined to have more than just regional success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "School" is a song from New Edition's album, "All For Love," and "Summertime" is a song performed by DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince.


	12. Chapter 12

In late January 1989 the boys received a _fantastic_ surprise! After The Utopian Knights performed "Teacher's Pet" at a local club called The Music Box, Nick and Ricky introduced a black man wearing a navy blue suit and glasses to the boys. Nick said, "Boys, this is Ashford Bloomberg. Ashford, tell them why you're here."

Ashford said, "I'm a talent scout for the Apollo Theater in Harlem. The Apollo could use your kind of talent to really wow the crowd!"

Ricky said, "Boys, say hello to our big break!"

The boys felt chills go down their spines and they couldn't speak. Ironically, Tony was the first person to "say" something. In ASL he said, _"We're going to be on_  Showtime at the Apollo _?"_

Nick translated to Ashford who replied, "Absolutely! The Fat Boys said you opened up for them and DJ Jazzy Jeff and The Fresh Prince. They said you were the hottest band in Chicago."

DJ exclaimed, "Alright! I knew those hip-hoppers wouldn't let us down!"

Tevin exclaimed, "We're gonna be on TV! This is awesome!"

Wolfgang asked, "When do we go on TV?"

Ashford replied, "The Apollo is already overbooked. We can squeeze you guys in on April nineteenth."

Romeo exclaimed, "April!? That's three months away!"

Ryan covered Romeo's mouth and said, "That will give us plenty of time to perfect our act."

Ashford smiled and said, "Good. So in three months, boys, be ready."

The band rehearsed thrice as much as they had before. They all watched _Showtime at the Apollo_ on cable TV and they saw that the Apollo Theater had the toughest audience there ever was. If you stunk the audience booed loudly and threw tin cans, fruit, and popcorn at you until the Sandman removed the performers with a cane. The boys knew their performance had to be beyond awesome and should feature their best original songs. After much debate The Utopian Knights decided to perform "Teacher's Pet" which had become their signature song. Meanwhile, the band was still performing at different gigs across the urban city circuit. The farthest gig they had so far was in Atlanta, Georgia: The Atlanta Showdown. Ryan was born and raised there and knew what the musical scene was like. Like Baltimore, Atlanta loved gospel and Southern soul but also liked some "new school" techniques.

In late February the boys packed up the minibus and drove down South. It took about two days to drive that far but the boys weren't disappointed when they arrived in Atlanta. It was warmer than Chicago but the humidity made it seem even hotter. Nick and Ricky checked them all in at a local motel. Then they went sightseeing. Ryan directed them to the Martin Luther King, Jr. National Historic Site and he also took them to his old church, Wheat Street Baptist.

Then the band drove back to the motel, washed up, and headed to the underground dance club where the talent show was. The club was full of plenty of men, black and white, and girls who were dressed half-naked. The boys tried to take the sight of the girls in but Nick and Ricky directed them to the dressing room. The boys had decided to wear their sequin jackets for the event. After the first three bands went up it was The Utopian Knights' turn. They performed "Candy Girl" and then wrapped it up with a performance of "Man in the Mirror," with Ryan singing lead. Ryan started off:

 _"I'm Gonna Make A Change,_  
_For Once In My Life_  
_It's Gonna Feel Real Good,_  
_Gonna Make A Difference_  
_Gonna Make It Right . . ._  
  
_As I, Turn Up The Collar On My_  
_Favourite Winter Coat_  
_This Wind Is Blowin' My Mind_  
_I See The Kids In The Street,_  
_With Not Enough To Eat_  
_Who Am I, To Be Blind?_  
_Pretending Not To See_  
_Their Needs_  
_A Summer's Disregard,_  
_A Broken Bottle Top_  
_And A One Man's Soul_  
_They Follow Each Other On_  
_The Wind Ya' Know_  
_'Cause They Got Nowhere_  
_To Go_  
_That's Why I Want You To_  
_Know"_

Then the vocalists sang the chorus:

 _"I'm Starting With The Man In_  
_The Mirror_  
_I'm Asking Him To Change_  
_His Ways_  
_And No Message Could Have_  
_Been Any Clearer_  
_If You Wanna Make The World_  
_A Better Place_  
_(If You Wanna Make The_  
_World A Better Place)_  
_Take A Look At Yourself, And_  
_Then Make A Change_  
_(Take A Look At Yourself, And_  
_Then Make A Change)_  
_(Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,_  
_Na Nah)"_

Then Ryan took the lead again:

 _"I've Been A Victim Of A Selfish_  
_Kind Of Love_  
_It's Time That I Realize_  
_That There Are Some With No_  
_Home, Not A Nickel To Loan_  
_Could It Be Really Me,_  
_Pretending That They're Not_  
_Alone?_  
  
_A Widow Deeply Scarred,_  
_Somebody's Broken Heart_  
_And A Washed-Out Dream_  
_(Washed-Out Dream)_  
_They Follow The Pattern Of_  
_The Wind, Ya' See_  
_Cause They Got No Place_  
_To Be_  
_That's Why I'm Starting With_  
_Me_  
_(Starting With Me!)"_

Then the chorus:

 _"I'm Starting With The Man In_  
_The Mirror_  
_(Ooh!)_  
_I'm Asking Him To Change_  
_His Ways_  
_(Ooh!)_  
_And No Message Could Have_  
_Been Any Clearer_  
_If You Wanna Make The World_  
_A Better Place_  
_(If You Wanna Make The_  
_World A Better Place)_  
_Take A Look At Yourself And_  
_Then Make A Change_  
_(Take A Look At Yourself And_  
_Then Make A Change)_  
  
_I'm Starting With The Man In_  
_The Mirror_  
_(Ooh!)_  
_I'm Asking Him To Change His_  
_Ways_  
_(Change His Ways-Ooh!)_  
_And No Message Could've_  
_Been Any Clearer_  
_If You Wanna Make The World_  
_A Better Place_  
_(If You Wanna Make The_  
_World A Better Place)_  
_Take A Look At Yourself And_  
_Then Make That . . ._  
_(Take A Look At Yourself And_  
_Then Make That . . .)_  
_Change!"_

Then the band really belted out the song:

 _"I'm Starting With The Man In_  
_The Mirror,_  
_(Man In The Mirror-Oh_  
_Yeah!)_  
_I'm Asking Him To Change_  
_His Ways_  
_(Better Change!)_  
_No Message Could Have_  
_Been Any Clearer_  
_(If You Wanna Make The_  
_World A Better Place)_  
_(Take A Look At Yourself And_  
_Then Make The Change)_  
_(You Gotta Get It Right, While_  
_You Got The Time)_  
_('Cause When You Close Your_  
_Heart)_  
_You Can't Close Your . . .Your_  
_Mind!_  
_(Then You Close Your . . ._  
_Mind!)_  
_That Man, That Man, That_  
_Man, That Man_  
_With That Man In The Mirror_  
_(Man In The Mirror, Oh Yeah!)_  
_That Man, That Man, That Man_  
_I'm Asking Him To Change_  
_His Ways_  
_(Better Change!)_  
_You Know . . .That Man_  
_No Message Could Have_  
_Been Any Clearer_  
_If You Wanna Make The World_  
_A Better Place_  
_(If You Wanna Make The_  
_World A Better Place)_  
_Take A Look At Yourself And_  
_Then Make A Change_  
_(Take A Look At Yourself And_  
_Then Make A Change)_  
_Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!_  
_Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,_  
_Na Nah_  
_(Oh Yeah!)_  
_Gonna Feel Real Good Now!_  
_Yeah Yeah! Yeah Yeah!_  
_Yeah Yeah!_  
_Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,_  
_Na Nah_  
_(Ooooh . . .)_  
_Oh No, No No . . ._  
_I'm Gonna Make A Change_  
_It's Gonna Feel Real Good!_  
_Come On!_  
_(Change . . .)_  
_Just Lift Yourself_  
_You Know_  
_You've Got To Stop It._  
_Yourself!_  
_(Yeah!-Make That Change!)_  
_I've Got To Make That Change,_  
_Today!_  
_Hoo!_  
_(Man In The Mirror)_  
_You Got To_  
_You Got To Not Let Yourself . . ._  
_Brother . . ._  
_Hoo!_  
_(Yeah!-Make That Change!)_  
_You Know-I've Got To Get_  
_That Man, That Man . . ._  
_(Man In The Mirror)_  
_You've Got To_  
_You've Got To Move! Come_  
_On! Come On!_  
_You Got To . . ._  
_Stand Up! Stand Up!_  
_Stand Up!_  
_(Yeah-Make That Change)_  
_Stand Up And Lift_  
_Yourself, Now!_  
_(Man In The Mirror)_  
_Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!_  
_Aaow!_  
_(Yeah-Make That Change)_  
_Gonna Make That Change . . ._  
_Come On!_  
_(Man In The Mirror)_  
_You Know It!_  
_You Know It!_  
_You Know It!_  
_You Know . . ._  
_(Change . . .)_  
_Make That Change."_

The applause was thunderous and the audience begged for an encore. After the other acts performed the emcee announced the winner. "The winner of The Atlanta Showdown is...The Utopian Knights!" The boys came onstage smiling as they accepted their trophy and their $200 check. The band drove home to Chicago with smiles plastered on their faces. With their unbelievable talent there was no way they could lose at the Apollo.

But a truly sad day occurred. A new boy named Zack Johnson had joined the family at The Unconditional Orphanage. Zack's father was a pimp and his mother was a prostitute and drug addict. Zack's father had been shot dead by police officers and his mother had died from a heroin overdose. The Utopian Knights inspired Zack to study hard in school so that he could go to college. The only way kids in the orphanage could attend college was if they used money from trust funds or if they got scholarships. Plenty of kids in the orphanage had been able to attend college so there was hope for Zack.

But on the weekend Zack had driven Tevin, DJ, and Ryan to the movie theater so that they could watch  _Lean on Me_. When Zack tried to find a parking space he had accidentally hit a black Saab. The driver, a member of the Vice Lords, got out and yelled, "Watch where you're driving, asshole!"

Zack got out and yelled, "Watch your mouth, son of a bitch!" It looked like a fight was about to break out until Dexter, a member of the Prophets, brandished his handgun at the Vice Lords to frighten them.

Ryan said, "If we start a fight now the security guards will turn us over to the cops." The boys cooled off and went inside the theater.

A few days later, Zack, DJ, and Ryan had stepped out to drop off some suits for dry cleaning. Zack asked DJ and Ryan, "Do you think I could go to college? I get mostly B's and a few A's."

Ryan said, "That could be good enough for a partial scholarship from the United Negro College Fund. Or you could qualify for financial aid."

Zack said, "I just want to do something meaningful with my life. I don't to waste away in the ghetto like my parents did."

Zack, DJ, and Ryan dropped the clothes off at the dry cleaners', but as they were walking home DJ noticed a black Saab that was following them.

DJ said, "Those Vice Lords from the movie theater are following us."

Zack told them, "Deej, Ryan, walk away from me slowly. Those Vice Lords mean business."

DJ and Ryan went through an alley and Zack jumped over some fences. DJ and Ryan ended up in Dexter's backyard. Dexter saw them and asked, "What are y'all doin'?"

DJ said, "Trying to ditch some Vice Lords."

Ryan said, "The Vice Lords from the movie theater are after us so me, DJ, and Zack split up."

DJ and Ryan went into Dexter's living room while Dexter went to his room and got his gun. DJ and Ryan saw Zack walking on the sidewalk opposite Dexter's house. But when the black Saab showed up behind Zack, DJ and Ryan yelled, "Zack, look out!"

Zack saw the car and attempted to run but it was no use. DJ and Ryan saw a rifle poke out from the car window, heard the gunshots, and saw Zack fall down on the sidewalk. The car drove away quickly with the sounds of cheering teens. DJ and Ryan went to tend to Zack. Blood was pooling onto the sidewalk from Zack's body. Ryan put two of his fingers on the side of Zack's neck to feel for a pulse but felt nothing. DJ tried to listen for his heartbeat but heard nothing. Ryan started crying and Dexter showed up and said, "Come on, let's get him home."

They lifted Zack all the way back to the orphanage. DJ laid Zack on the floor in the dining room while Ryan dialed 911. Jason walked into the dining room from the kitchen and said, "You guys back from the dry cleaners..." When he saw Zack's corpse he started crying.

When Wolfgang came downstairs and saw Zack's bloody, lifeless body on the floor he wailed, "Zack, what happened?"

Ryan said through his tears, "Some gangsters shot him when we were coming home from the dry cleaners. There was nothing we could do!"

Wolfgang said, "Come on, Zack, you gotta wake up, you gotta!"

About half an hour after Ryan had dialed 911 an ambulance came to take away Zack's body. DJ told Dexter, "I'll meet you at your house in ten minutes." The cops questioned DJ and Ryan and they told the cops the description of the car and the license plate number. They knew the law of the 'hood was against snitching but that only contributed to the problem of street crime. The boys all reminisced about the crime and violence that ran rampant in all the ghettos of North America. Wolfgang stated he had counted fifty-five deaths, including Zack's, of males under the age of twenty-one since he had moved to the South Side. DJ and Ryan knew the chances of the cops doing anything about Zack's murder was highly unlikely but they decided to be like the man in the mirror and make a change.

When Nick and Ricky came home they asked what happened. Jason said, "Some Vice Lords shot Zack when DJ, Ryan, and Zack, were coming home from the dry cleaners! Zack's dead!"

Nick said, "Jason, I want you to stay calm. Where's Ryan and DJ?"

Jason said, "Ryan's crying in the living room and DJ is upstairs."

Nick and Ricky went upstairs and saw DJ holding a Colt 45.

Nick asked, "Where'd you get that?"

DJ said, "It used to be my mama's but now it's mine. I've used it before; in Bedford-Stuyvesant and here in the South Side."

Ricky said, "Oh, I get it. You're bad. You wanna shoot somebody. Well, Nick and I are standing right here so you better shoot us."

DJ just made a tough guy face but Nick and Ricky didn't flinch. Nick said, "Oh, I see. You wanna end up like us, stuck in jail. I guess I better call Mr. Harvey and tell him to set up a room for you at Camp Bluethorn."

Ricky said, "No, you wanna end up in a graveyard like half the Prophets have."

DJ exclaimed, "Zack didn't deserve to get killed! Neither did Kenny's father or Tevin's parents! The 'hood always finds a reason to kill black people for no fucking reason!"

Nick said, "That's exactly why I want you to give me the gun." DJ didn't move.

Ricky said, "Give us the motherfucking gun, DJ!"

At first DJ didn't move but then he slowly gave the Colt 45 to Nick. DJ broke down crying. Nick gave the gun to Ricky and said, "Get rid of this."

Nick held DJ tightly while he cried. DJ said, "I'm so tired of this shit."

Nick said, "Me too, man, me too."

Nick and Ricky excused the boys from band practice so they just sat together and discussed the incident. Zubbi said, "There's nothin' wrong with the buildings, apartments, yards, or sky in the 'hood. The motherfuckers livin' here are the ones who need to be closely watched."

Jason said, "Blacks are killing each other over buildings, streets, parks, and other shit they don't even own."

DJ said, "It's not just the niggas. The cops don't do a thing to help out in the 'hood."

Nick asked the boys, "Do you know why there's a gun store on every corner of the South Side?"

Most of the boys shook their heads and Ricky answered, "The same reason there's a liquor store on every corner of the South Side. They want us to kill each other."

Jeremy asked, "Who's 'they'?"

Tevin answered, "The haves. The whites, the rich people, the people with power. The have-nots, people from the projects, don't matter. We deserve to be slaughtered like the sheep we are."

Ryan asked, "Will things ever change in the 'hood?"

Tony said in ASL, _"Only time will tell."_

The next day when DJ was walking on the sidewalk, Dexter called out from his car, "Yo, DJ, need a ride?"

DJ replied, "Sure."

He got in the back of the car with two other Prophets. Dexter was driving and there was another guy in the passenger seat. Dexter said, "Sorry about what happened with Zack. The cops were watching us yesterday so we couldn't do anything. We're planning on taking out the two Vice Lords who did it. You in?"

Suddenly DJ wasn't in Dexter's car. He was in his mother's New York taxicab and she told him, _I want you to take a good look at the blacks in the 'hoods of New York. I don't want to see you gettin' beat up because you're in a gang, selling drugs on a street corner, or ending up a drunken fool like these guys who practically live at the liquor stores. I want something better for you. Understand?_ DJ then saw his best friend Tyriq from Bed-Stuy lying dead in a Brooklyn alley. He saw the faces of the other people he had killed in his short life.

DJ then said, "No, I ain't in. I already got homeys and they need me so that we can win at the Apollo." DJ was then dropped off at the arcade.

Two Vice Lords were charged with murdering Zack and were sent to Youth Authority facilities. Ricky said, "By the time they get out of jail no one in the 'hood will recognize them." Zack's funeral was held a week later. Zack's death helped renew The Utopian Knights' resolve to win the Apollo Theater Amateur Night Competition and say good-bye to the South Side once and for all.       

The months just rolled by. The band played at amateur talent contests, community theaters, colleges, and nightclubs in Chicago and other locations across the USA on the urban city circuit. They played in St. Louis, Minneapolis, Milwaukee, Cleveland, Seattle, Washington D.C., and Boston. James Bell, a kid from the orphanage who was attending the University of Washington, asked the boys to perform at his school so that he could show them off to his classmates. In Seattle, the band listened to rock bands who were popularizing a new alternative rock style called grunge. The Utopian Knights thought it would be cool to implement some grunge styles into some of their songs.

The gig in D.C. was a particular favorite for the boys because they performed at a 1960s-themed dance at Howard University. That meant they got to wear costumes designed to look like the '60s threw up on them. The boys wore tie-dyed shirts, peace medallions, bell-bottoms, platform shoes, and colorful headbands. The boys performed "Psychedelic Shack" by The Temptations, "Dance to the Music" by Sly & The Family Stone, "A Change Is Gonna Come" by Sam Cooke, "I Feel Good" by James Brown, and "Ooh Child" by The Five Stairsteps. The gig was very demanding but worth it.

When they arrived in Roxbury, Boston, Nick said, "I haven't been here for over ten years. I've been gone long enough to forget and be forgotten." Roxbury looked pretty much the same except all the black folks were wearing bright neon color clothes, Nike sneakers, and Jheri curls as opposed to the bell bottoms, suede vests, platform shoes, and Afros they wore in the 1970s.

But soon April came. The boys had rehearsed their routine until it was as perfect as humanly possible. Then they packed up the VW minibus while the rest of their family wished them well.

Kimberley said, "No matter what you boys will always be winners to me."

Alicia said, "Just do your best. I'm sure you'll win."

Big Mama said, "Good luck, boys. I'm always rooting for you."

There weren't any long good-byes since the rest of the kids were used to the band leaving for long trips. They waved good-bye as the minibus drive down Crestwood Boulevard.

Nick and Ricky had decided to arrive in New York City two days early so that the boys could spend some time relaxing. Nick and Ricky checked them into a motel in New Jersey and the next day the boys took the subway to Coney Island in Brooklyn. DJ said Coney Island was the world's coolest ghetto amusement park and that it was just the thing to help them relax for their show the next day. The boys rode on the Coney Island Cyclone, the Wonder Wheel, the carousel, the bumper cars, and Spook-A-Rama. They also played carnival games such as balloon darts, milk bottles, and water squirting. They even walked away with some prizes. Nick and Ricky thought it was great to see the boys playing and relaxing like regular kids. They were always so busy working that they were losing most of their childhood. Nick and Ricky had lost their childhoods as a result of their parents' deaths and their criminal pasts. The boys were trading regular childhoods for hard work, struggle, and pain which would hopefully lead to musical success.

Then Wednesday, April 19th, 1989 came. The boys went to the Apollo Theater early enough to get a guided tour. They saw pictures and posters of all the great performers who had performed at the Apollo. They included Duke Ellington, Louis Armstrong, Ella Fitzgerald, Bill Cosby, Richard Pryor, Ray Charles, Aretha Franklin, James Brown & The Famous Flames, Jackie Wilson, Diana Ross & The Supremes, Marvin Gaye, Stevie Wonder, The Jackson 5, Jimi Hendrix, and many more. There were pictures of some white performers but no pictures of any Asian, Hispanic, or Native performers. The Utopian Knights were now 100% sure that they were the first multiracial band to play the Apollo's Amateur Night. Nick and Ricky reassured them that what color their skin was didn't matter since music was color-blind. The band was directed to their dressing room and put on their school uniforms. The uniforms had been done up to each boys' preferable style so that they could show the world that they had style to match their talent.

The boys put their hands together in a pile while Ricky said the prayer, "Dear Lord, thank you for this chance to kick ass. We thank you for this great opportunity and pray that you'll give us the power to rock people with our music. In Jesus' name we pray, Amen."

The boys were directed backstage and watched as they saw the theater seats fill up with people. The tour guide had stated that the Apollo Theater could seat up to 1'506 people. The number of people wasn't the surprise. The surprise was that it wasn't just the blacks of Harlem, Bed-Stuy, the South Bronx, and other black neighborhoods sitting in the seats. There were Asians from Chinatown, Hispanics from East Harlem, Italians from Little Italy, Irish from Hell's Kitchen, Indians from Curry Row, and even some Native-Americans from the Native reservations. Once they had received word that The Utopian Knights were performing they all decided to come and check out the multicultural band.

Then the theme music, "It's Showtime at the Apollo," played while Sinbad, the host, walked out. He exclaimed, "Welcome, everybody! Is everyone feelin' good?" The audience cheered and Sinbad said, "I can't hear you, I asked if you're feelin' alright?" The audience cheered even louder. Sinbad said, "That's more like it. Now let's give it up for our acts of the evening."

The first three acts all hailed from New York but they were all booed off the stage. But you can't blame the audience for booing, the acts were absolutely terrible. They sang off-key, rapped weak verses, danced like epileptics, and sang songs so old and tuneless that the audience went insane. The sirens would go off and Sandman swung down and shot a cap pistol at the performers. Some of the boys were afraid the gun was real but Nick and Ricky assured the boys that it wasn't and that it was just for show. Then a cane came out and yanked the performers off the stage. Sinbad said, "Now our final act of the evening came all the way here from South Side Chicago! That is not in Manhattan, not in Brooklyn, but out there in the big, wide world! Now allow me to welcome The Utopian Knights!" The boys all walked out onstage and saw the flashing lights, the audience, and the cameras. The show was taped on Wednesdays and then syndicated on the weekends. Sinbad said, "Don't forget to touch the Apollo's famous Lucky Log." All the boys touched it and then took their places onstage.

Tevin said, "This is our song, 'Teacher's Pet.'" Remy started a tune on the guitar, Vikram slammed on the bass, Wolfgang pounded the keys, the horn section came in, and Jeremy kept the beat on his drum. Then Tevin took his mike stand, went to center stage, and started singing:

 _"Baby, we was makin' straight A's_  
_But we were stuck in a dumb daze_  
_Don't take much to memorize your lies_  
_I feel like I've been hypnoti-sized_

 _And then, that magic man, he come to town._  
_Woo-Wee! He done spun my head around_  
_He said "Recess is in session,_  
_Two and two make five."_  
_And now, baby, oh, I'm alive._  
_Ah Yea! I am alive._

 _And if you wanna be the teacher's pet_  
_Well, baby, you just better forget it._  
_Rock got no reason, rock got no rhyme_  
_You better get me to school on time."_

Then Vikram played an incredible bass guitar solo. People kept on cheering! Then Ryan took his mike, went to center stage and sang:

 _"Oh, you know I was on the Honor Roll_  
_Got good grades, ain't got no soul_  
_Raise my hand before I can speak my mind_  
_I've been biting my tongue too many times_

 _And then that magic man took you away (uh huh)_  
_Do what magic man do, not what magic man say_  
_Now, can I please have the attention of everyone hereabouts._  
_Today's assignment..."_

Then all the band members yelled:

_"Let's rock out!"_

Jason took his mike, started to dance and even Moonwalked across the stage. He sang the next verse and then the chorus:

 _"And if you wanna be the teacher's pet_  
_Well, baby, you just better forget it._  
_Rock got no reason, rock got no rhyme_  
_You better get me to school on time._

 _And if you wanna be the teacher's pet_  
_Well, baby, you just better forget it._  
_Rock got no reason, rock got no rhyme_  
_You better get me to school on time."_

Then Tevin took the mike and said:

 _"This is my final exam_  
_Now ya'll know who I am_  
_I might not be that perfect son_  
_But ya'll be rockin' when I'm done"_

Then Remy wrapped the song up with his face-melting guitar solo and it was all over. The audience's applause was deafening! They were all standing, clapping, cheering, and stomping their feet! The Utopian Knights were happy to see people of different races, ethnic groups, and cultural backgrounds all smiling and cheering together. The Beatles and Bob Marley believed music and love could cure racism and hate and The Utopian Knights had taken that philosophy to heart. The boys went backstage while Sinbad came out and announced, "This was a very interesting Amateur Night. The contestants all made a great effort but the winner by a unanimous vote is...The Utopian Knights!" The boys went out onstage cheering and hollering. A lady came out and gave them their $10'000 check, the highest cash reward they had ever gotten! Nick and Ricky hugged each other and gave the boys thumbs ups. They all sensed that they wouldn't be performing at amateur talent contests or strip joints much longer.    


	13. Chapter 13

The show was syndicated on cable TV on Saturday. Everyone in the orphanage gathered in front of the TV set to see The Utopian Knights make their television debut. They all couldn't stop smiling and cheering, especially after the band walked away with the $10'000 check.

Nick said, "Now all we have to do is wait for the record companies to call."

When The Utopian Knights were asked to re-appear on  _Showtime at the Apollo_ , they accepted. Only one label had called them since their first performance: Hollywood Records. Hollywood Records was a parent company of the Disney Music Group and had been founded that year. Michael Eisner, the CEO of The Walt Disney Company, stated that the label had been founded as a way of expanding the company's music operations by looking to develop and promote the careers of a wide variety of artists in various genres. Even though Disney was one of America's powerhouses, The Utopian Knights felt that they were guinea pigs for a project that may or may not work.

During their second appearance on _Showtime at the Apollo_ the band performed "Don't Run Away" and "Candy Girl." After their show a black man wearing a suit and sunglasses met them backstage and said, "That was a tight show, fellas. Y'all are definitely new jack swing material."

Nick asked, "Who are you?"

The black man said, "My name's Teddy Riley."

Ricky exclaimed, "The Teddy Riley who's with that group, Guy?"

Teddy laughed and said, "I've also produced for Bobby Brown, Keith Sweat, and Johnny Kemp among others."

Romeo said, "We ain't stupid. We know where you've been and what you've done."

Teddy asked, "What's your name, tough guy?"

Romeo replied, "Romeo Santana. And I ain't the tough guy, DJ is."

Teddy asked, "Who's DJ?" Then all the boys introduced themselves and so did Nick and Ricky. Teddy asked Nick and Ricky, "Are you guys the managers?"

Nick said, "Yep. We're also the songwriters."

Teddy asked, "You two wrote those songs? Do y'all have more?"

Nick said, "Plenty more."

Ricky said, "We cover several genres; rock 'n' roll, R&B, soul, pop, funk, house, bubblegum, and new jack swing."

Teddy Riley said, "I wanna work with you guys. I wanna produce your music. Have you guys signed any deals yet?"

Ricky replied, "Not yet. We still need to weight our options."

Teddy Riley said, "Okay, I'll be sure to show a tape of your performances to Uptown and MCA. But give me your address and digits. I wanna fly out to Chicago and hear the rest of your songs."

Three different record labels called after their second performance: Arista Records, Epic Records, and MCA Records. After much thought and debate, The Utopian Knights, Nick, and Ricky decided to sign with Epic Records. Epic Records had produced several successful acts throughout the '80s including Michael Jackson, Culture Club, Cyndi Lauper, and Stevie Ray Vaughan. Epic had also signed Sly & The Family Stone back in the 1960s, which meant that Epic was totally supportive of interracial music groups. After much negotiation Walter Yetnikoff, the president of Epic Records, had agreed to a royalty rate for the band of 25%. Nick and Ricky had also agreed to a management fee of 10%. Walter Yetnikoff later called back to say that Quincy Jones had been assigned as their first record producer. Nick had to say that Teddy Riley had already agreed to produce them. So Walter Yetnikoff negotiated with Teddy Riley and an agreement was reached so that Quincy Jones and Teddy Riley could co-produce the band's debut album. Big Mama had agreed to sign custody of the boys to Nick and Ricky as their foster parents so that the kids would have legal guardians when they moved to California.

After all that the boys packed up the minibus and drove back to New York to sign their record deal at CBS Headquarters aka Black Rock. A nice white man named Professor Granger who taught at the University of Chicago Law School accompanied them to New York. Ricky explained that it was a good idea for them to have a lawyer analyze their recording contract. On May 20th, 1989, the minibus stopped at 51 West 52nd Street. The boys walked into the lobby and noticed how huge and clean the whole place was. Nick spoke to a receptionist who then told them to go upstairs to the fifteenth floor. The boys soon noticed that the other people in the lobby were staring at them like ghosts. What were their stories? Had they been here day after day hoping to get in without an appointment? The boys went in two separate elevators to the fifteenth floor. They were directed to an office where Teddy Riley and a white man in a business suit were waiting.

Teddy said, "Welcome, fellas."

The white man said, "I'm Herman Childs, an A&R executive. Nice to finally meet you in person. Ready to sign?"

Tevin said, "Born that way."

Nick said, "First, we need to read over the contract. We're the managers, its our job."

After carefully reading the contract Professor Granger said, "There are some things here that don't look right." Professor Granger helped Nick and Ricky re-negotiate the contract. A secretary called Herman and he had to take care of something else. Teddy Riley left as well.

When he left, Wolfgang asked, "What's wrong with the contract?"

Ricky said, "Professor Granger said they're trying to sign us to a six year contract. He wants to shorten it down to three."

Nick said, "Plus, he wants you boys to have access to your money."

Tevin asked, "What's wrong with being with Epic for six years?"

Professor Granger explained, "Just in case Epic can't rocket you to stardom, we want to make sure you can leave without paying a huge penalty. When a group leaves a label before the deadline in the contract, the succeeding label has to buy out the old contract and that could cost millions."

DJ asked, "Why wouldn't we have access to our money? We'd better be getting paid!"

Professor Granger said, "You're all minors. That means there are certain child labor laws they have to abide with. Some child and teen stars' money are put in trust accounts. But I dislike trust accounts."

Wolfgang said, "I had a trust account and my foster mother stole all the money."

Professor Granger said, "Exactly. Its easy to embezzle money from a trust account. Managers, songwriters, producers, executives, promoters, and other people working behind the scenes could steal your money and you wouldn't realize it until you turned eighteen. Nick and Ricky want to make sure you get a fair slice of the pie."

After half an hour, a new contract was typed up and printed. Ricky said, "Great! Now let's start signing." The boys all signed their names to the recording contract while Nick and Ricky signed the boys' contracts as their legal guardians in addition to a management and songwriting contract.

After that Teddy said, "Well, boys, let's drive over to my place. You can stay there until you go home tomorrow."

Teddy directed the boys to his brownstone in Harlem. After Ricky parked the van they all got out and Teddy opened the front door to his home. The brownstone had four stories; it was old fashioned but the furniture looked nice. Teddy said, "I live in the brownstone when I'm in New York but I also own a mansion in Santa Monica."

Ricky asked, "When we move to California are we gonna stay with you?"

Teddy replied, "No, you guys will be staying with Michael Jackson at his Neverland Ranch."

Jason replied, "For real?"

Teddy replied, "For real. But be reminded that Michael and Karen have a baby and another one on the way, so I hope you don't mind."

Nick said, "We all have experience taking care of babies. We have plenty of them in the orphanage."

DJ said, "The biggest fights we've ever had is over whose turn it is to change the diapers."

Remy said, "Don't worry, we'll manage."

The boys were then set up in the guest rooms. All the boys gathered in the living room after they dropped their luggage off in their rooms.

DJ said, "Can you believe that we're gonna be crashing at MJ's crib? We have all come a long way."

Wolfgang said, "Well, the rest of y'all have come a long way. I'm just back where I started."

They all laughed and Remy said, "Yeah, but this time you're the one making the money."

Romeo said, "Yeah, we'll all be raking in the green and living large."

Jeremy said, "Bye-bye, Crestwood. Hello, Hollywood."


	14. Chapter 14

The Utopian Knights, Nick, and Ricky started to pack their things and were getting ready to move to California. The boys couldn't wait to build sandcastles on the beach, swim in the ocean, pick fresh fruit off trees, get autographs from their favorite celebrities, and, best of all, go to Disneyland. But they also had to say their good-byes. Even though Ricky didn't always like mopping the floors and scrubbing the floors of the University of Chicago he still loved the place and his co-workers.

On his last day of work Ricky said, "Well, fellas, it looks like this is my last day. You made mopping the floors of this place fun. But now I'm movin' on in life. Are you sure you guys will be okay without me?"

A black man named Eric Williams said, "Yeah, we'll be okay. Do us proud in Hollywood and try not to get into trouble."

Moe Rupert, an elderly white guy said, "When you reach my age you'll look back on your life and wonder if you did something good with it. Now I'm telling you to go out in the world and find your life."

Ricky said, "Thanks, guys." He started crying as they all embraced in a group hug.

At Oscar's Garage the other mechanics were also sad to see Nick go. Oscar asked, "Can't you stay, Nick?"

Nick said, "Sorry, Ben. You've been a great boss but becoming a famous songwriting has been my dream for as long as I can remember. I'll never forget you or any of you guys. When I got out of jail you gave me a shot and I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to repay you for that."

A fellow mechanic named Bill said, "When you get to Hollywood don't let those snooty rich folk make you forget where you come from. You're from the South Side. Always remember that." Nick started crying and the mechanics all gave him a hug.

Saying good-bye to Big Mama, Kimberley, Alicia, and the rest of the kids in the orphanage was the hardest of all. Nick said, "No matter what happens to us in the future we will always remember that the South Side is our home and that you're our family." There were plenty of hugs, kisses, and tears.

Alicia said, "Remember to mind your manners, brush your teeth, clean up after yourselves, and don't be making pests of yourselves."

Some of the kids said, "Be sure to write to us about what it's like to live with Michael Jackson. Find out if he really sleeps in an oxygen tank and has the Elephant Man's bones. Find out if Dr. Karen Lincoln is really crazy. Don't forget to check out the TV studios that film _House of Payne_ and _Full House_."

Soon the minibus was packed with the musical equipment and the boys' possessions. The van became a little overcrowded but soon everything was in order. After final hugs and kisses they all waved good-bye. Big Mama, Kim, Alicia, and the kids watched the minibus drive down Crestwood Boulevard and disappear around the corner.


End file.
